Sweet tear
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa se vera implicado en un extraño amorío (un extraño triangulo amoroso) con un par de hombre exitosos ¿que pasara al final?, habrá un final feliz para alguno. [ Nagumo x Midorikawa x Hiroto ] pasen y lean.
1. Capítulo 1

**Saludos he venido aquí a traerles uno de mis mas actuales fics de una pareja que pondré**

**en practica por segunda vez que es "Haruya x Ryuuji"**

**tambien habrá varias parejas que de poco a poco saldrán en el trascurso de la historia así como el pasado turbio**

**o **_no tanto_** de cada personaje...sin mas espero sea del agrado cualquier pregunta sera respondida al final**

**de cada capitulo por ahora les dejo el prologo a la historia iniciada por midorikawa.**

* * *

(Nagumo + Midorikawa + Hiroto)  
(varias parejas)

* * *

**Sweet tears**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 (_Prologo_)**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, me levantaba de la cama junto a un sujeto como cada día en la misma habitación de aquel hotel donde trabajaba, solo que cada mañana era un sujeto diferente,

Salí de la cama caminando desnudo hasta el baño, al cerrar la puerta me dirigí hasta la regadera abrí la llave del agua fría para después ajustar la temperatura con el agua caliente, al sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo me sentía bien, mi cabello humedeciéndose y cayendo por detrás de mi espalda pegándose a mi cuerpo,

Esto era habitual para mi después de dormir con un sujeto tras recebar la cita en ese hotel donde trabajaba en un "_servicio VIP_" ya fuera una mujer o un hombre después de tener sexo me daba un baño salía a buscar mi ropa y me marchaba de ahí solo esperando mi dinero apareciera en mi tarjeta, era un trabajo como fuera que muchos lo vieran, vendía mi cuerpo solo por recibir dinero aunque admito tiene sus peligros como que intente apuñalarte alguna pareja al descubrir su amado estaba conmigo, claro que es mi culpa por insinuar a la ardida pareja que hago más feliz a su pareja no por nada me buscarían,

una vez un hombre me apunto con un revolver al ver a su mujer en mi brazos después de salir de tener sexo, en otra una chica algo alcoholizada por ver a su esposo conmigo intento romperme una botella del mejor licor del hotel, incluso chicos celosos porque caliento mejor a su hombre me han amenazado con cuchillos o chicas celosas porque tengo algo entre las piernas que ellas no le darán a sus novias me han amenazado con una pistola, pero todas esas veces mis escoltas que se paran fuera la puerta de mi habitación de hotel les han parado, tener el "servicio VIP" me garantiza mi seguridad siempre que hago mi trabajo, supongo que mis "dueños" son felices ya que les hago ganar dinero y no le gustaría verme herido y menos muerto por ello tres matones me llevan y trae de casa a el hotel donde trabajo con mis clientes VIP,

Salí del baño tras darme una ducha completa al quitarme la aroma y la sensación del hombre con el que me había acostado y me había acariciado y lamido como perro en brama, tenía una toalla a la cadera y así fui a buscar mi ropa, tome mi camisa del suelo de un color rojo poniéndomela en mi aun cuerpo húmedo, tome mi ropa interior junto a la cama una trusa negra que dejaba fantasear a todo pervertido que me deseaba, tome mis jeans del mismo lujar que mi ropa interior del mismo color y entubados, después de vestirme tome lo que ese sujeto me prometió pagar de una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, tome mi gabardina de una silla junto a la puerta, antes de salir, tome una lija de mi pantalón y me amarre en un chongo sin poner mucho entusiasmo con tal de recogerlo y dejara de escurrir las gotas en mi camisa, me puse la gabardina de color café y salí de esa habitación dejando a el chico con el que dormir perdidamente dormido y seguro despertaría con resaca tras tomarse por si solo una botella de vino rojo como si fuera agua, al salir de la habitación ahí estaban dos sujetos completamente de negro y con lentes oscuros como era su uniforme,

-síganos Midou-sama lo llevaremos a casa-

-si como sea, deseo tanto descansar-

-síganos por favor-

Mi nombre en si no era "Midou" ese era el apellido de mi dueña y mi nombre de pila en ese trabajo que ella misma me había dado, mi nombre real era Midorikawa Ryuuji y estos sujetos por orden de ella me trataban como si fuera alguien importante pero solo era "algo" importante ya que si me perdían les haría perder el dinero que ganaban y seguro ellos terminaban muerto a manos de mi "dueño" avaro y amante de sus varios negocios así como de su esposa,

Camine junto a estos sujetos por el pasillo del 6to piso donde estaba hasta el ascensor realmente me desagradaba hacerlo, acostarme con chicos y chicas por dinero, por solo 100.000.000 Yenes más extras que pagaban los clientes, supongo el motivo por lo cual lo hago vale la pena cada mala experiencia, cada beso de algún borracho y soportar a las mujeres que en ocasiones me clavan las uñas en la espalda al estar dentro de ellas y parecer vivo solo porque dos personas así lo desean quienes me encierran en una jaula, metafóricamente sin dejarme salir al menos de que se les dé la gana y es con un guardaespaldas, supongo el motivo por el que lo hago y sigo soportando esto y cada lagrima que derramo cuando estoy en casa en mi habitación es lo más importante para mí la persona que más amo en este mundo.

* * *

**espero les agradara,  
****matane, espero actualizar pronto...**

**_-todas las opiniones son bienvenidas-_**


	2. capitulo 2

**Saludos les traigo continuación de este fic, se que me tarde un poquito,pero admito lo rescribir varias veces hasta estar segura de lo que queria, espero les guste y perdone una que otro pequeño error ortográfico, como sabrán a veces se escapan,  
en fin espero sea del agrado la segunda parte del fic, espero actualizar pronto.**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 2.

* * *

Mientras dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama de esa habitación de hotel después de tener una gran experiencia durante la noche, algo comenzó a resonar fuertemente en la habitación y en mi cabeza, vaya dolor que sentía, pase la mano por la cama y tome una almohada y la coloque sobre mí cabeza no querría responder el celular querría dormir un poco más, me quede boca abajo con una almohada sobre mi nuca hasta que dejo de sonar y me acomode nuevamente para dormir hasta que el timbre de mi celular sonó nuevamente sintiéndome como si una locomotora estuviese pasando fuera de la ventana de esa habitación, me senté sobre la cama molestamente y al ver la cama tan revuelta comencé a buscar debajo de las sabanas, no recordaba a donde había dejado el celular después de la fiesta de anoche, termine de alguna forma enredado en las sabanas muy cercas de la orilla de la cama, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, me dolía, ahora tenía más motivos para sentir la cabeza se me partía aun con el insistente celular y al golpearme, mientras estaba en el suelo mire de bajo de la cama y vi mi celular lo tome y sin revisar quien era…

-¿quién es?- _respondía mientras me ponía de pie y quedarme junto a la cama-_

-¡más te vale mover tu trasero de donde estés y lo traigas frete a mí! –_gritaba histérico el sujeto del otro lado de la línea podía escucharlo pese a que aleje el celular un poco-_ ¿acaso te olvidas tienes una junta hoy? , ¡Olvídalo mejor te despediré ahora mismo! - cuando termino de gritar entonces le respondí calmadamente-

-solo eres tu Hiroto, -_bostezaba ya que no había dormido mucho en la noche-_ no grites quieres me duele la cabeza-

-eso me tiene sin cuidado –_el bajo un poco los gritos pero dejándome notar su voz seria tras el celular_\- ahora vienen aquí ahora mismo- _cortando la llamada al ordenar de ordenar_-

-también me da gusto hablarte- _colgando y dejar el celular junto a mí en la cama-_

Colgué el celular y me senté sobre la cama y no veía rastro de con quien había dormido y divertido a noche, bueno no es como que supiera su nombre siquiera, aun así supongo podría buscarlo de nuevo en la noche, realmente ese chico sabe hacer su trabajo y moverse bien a diferenciaría del actual chico con el que salgo o salía, _-suspiraba al recordar lo mucho que gastaba en el chico que había conocido- _pero a este paso mi salario se ira en él,… bien merezco un lujo así sea extravagante,

Me di un baño yendo con calma al trabajo, Hiroto ya estaba molesto llegara tarde o no, después de bañarme salí por mi ropa tras buscarla por el suelo tomando el pantalón sastre de mi traje color negro, mi camisa color azul y mi saco del color del pantalón, me vestí inmediatamente, revise mis bolsillos no olvidara mi cartera y todo siguieran en su lujar sin contar con lo que había pagado, tome mis pertenecías tras cambiarme y colocarme el calzado de color negro, salí de la habitación dirigiéndome al ascensor, una vez dentro y las puertas se cerraran presione el botón de la planta baja para ir por mi automóvil y darme prisa antes de que realmente me despidieran y mis deudas de placer me golpearan, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me dirigí a mi automóvil a unos pasos, tome la llave quitando el cerrojo abrí la puerta arroje mi saco al asiento de junto y me adentre para conducir mi convertible rojo lo más rápido al "Grupo Kira royal SA", donde mi jefe seguro me reñiría al verme,

Maneje lo más rápido que podía mientras miraba la hora por mi reloj de pulsera ya entendía por qué estaba molesto eran más de las 10 de la mañana, para mi buena suerte todos los semáforos estaba en azul y seguí sin problemas por una vía rápida pisando el acelerador con fuerza,

Una vez llegue al estacionamiento de la empresa detuve el automóvil dejándolo en mi lujar de siempre cerrado y subir rápidamente al ascensor hasta el piso 20, al llegar y abrirse la puerta en par frente a mi estaba suzuno el paso entrando al ascensor apenas mirándome un poco y yo salí de el sin demorar, mi secretario Atsuishi al verme se acercó a mí con una cara de preocupación,

-¿dónde había estado jefe? –_se notaba preocupado mientras apretaba a su pecho un folder_\- kira-san estaba gritándome toda la mañana al no saber de usted, dese prisa la junta tiene poco de comenzar, aquí tiene el documento que debe tratar con los clientes de Norte América-

-muchas gracias, _-tomando el folder_\- antes dime sabes ¿dónde iba el gerente de vetas? _–preguntaba mientras revisaba las hojas del documento estuvieran completas-_

-¿Fuusuke-san?, no-

-como sea, atiende mis llamadas, me voy a una junta no me hagas perder tiempo-_ terminaba de hablar para ir a la sala de junta a unos pasos de donde me había detenido frete a mi oficina-_

-¿qué pero?-

Tome el documento que Atsuishi me había dado en un folder blanco con el logo de la empresa y marca de agua, sabia de que se trataba ya que yo lo había hecho junto Atsuishi la tarde anterior,

una vez entre en la sala de juntas estaba Hiroto con los clientes un par de norte americanos interesados en crear una sucursal de su empresa en nuestro país junto al apoyo financiero y muchas influencia de esta empresa, al adentrarme podía sentir la mirada de Hiroto la cual decía -"considérate muerto después"- tras esa sonrisa falsa al verme llegar,

-nagumo que bien que llegas, toma asiento- _pedía Hiroto al verme llegar señalando un lijar en aquella mesa junto a el-_

-claro, perdón la demora- _me acerque para tomar lujar junto a Hiroto y frete a los clientes-_

-te presento al dueño administrativo de "Corporaciones Kruger y asociados" y su vicepresidente financiero-

-es un justo- _extendiendo la mano para saludar al extranjero quien era el dueño de su compañía_-

-el gusto es nuestro –_me saludo de un apretón de manos como la mayoría de las personas en toda América hacían-_ hemos escuchado buenas cosas de su jefe, cierto mi nombre es Mark Kruger y él es mi colega y Dylan Keith-

-es un gusto conocer a ambos y vengan hasta Japón a hablar del trato-

-bien- _hablaba Hiroto -_ ya que ha llegado el vicepresidente comencemos con esta junta-

-claro- _respondía para tratar el tema y observar ya tenía copia del documento que había realizado-_

comencé la junta teniendo en cuenta ya habían leído el documento ya que mi explicación del trato para aceptar su afiliación con nosotros fue aceptado sin ninguna queja tanto por el señor Kruger como Hiroto, pero claro pusieron sus condiciones cada CEO de respectiva empresa, este tipo de negociaciones aquí por lo menos siempre tiene un -"que tendré a cambio si nos afiliamos"- por ambas empresas además de que a Hiroto solo le gusta tratar directamente con los CEO de las empresas y no con el mensajero en turno es decir los vicepresidentes o abogados,

la empresa "Grupo Kira royal SA" sus condiciones eran que debían pagar por cada contratación prestada para el desarrollo de su empresa sin importar la razón social a que se dedicaran, la empresa contraria en este caso "Corporaciones Kruger y asociados" tenía que pagar con el 5 % de sus acciones de su nueva empresa, al extranjero no le importo con tal de que su empresa no tuviera fallas, pero su condición ya que ellos no podían pedir acciones o dinero por ser esta empresa la que trabajaría mas solo acepto darle tal porcentaje una vez su empresa en un años lograra la ganancia que sus demás empresas así como una persona de su confianza revisara de cercas el desarrollo de la creación de su empresa en este país, y así con esa seguridad de Hiroto acepto,

La junta duro unas 4 horas y después de firmar el contrato de afiliación los clientes se fueron con una copia del contrato quienes esperaban buenos frutos de esta negociación, aunque seguro sería un éxito como los más de 200 contratos que "Grupo Kira royal SA" ya tenía en su mando y poder desde que comenzó a ser el nuevo CEO de esta empresa hace solo 5 años, acompañamos hasta el ascensor a los dos estadounidenses como muestra de cordialidad de nuestro CEO no solo ante los clientes extranjeros sino ante las personas que trabajaban en ese piso,

-nagumo hay que hablar sígueme-

\- claro - _mirando a los clientes irse por el ascensor_\- pero preferiría fuera aquí frete a los testigos- _mirando a Hiroto-_

-ven ahora a mi oficina o será peor- _dándome la espalda e irse a su oficina_-

una cosa era segura pese que Hiroto era mi amigo en el trabajo se tomaba enserio su papel de jefe odioso, fue tras el entrado a su oficina y ser yo el que cerrase la puerta tras entrar a esa amplia oficina que era igual que la mía pero esa tenia mejor vista de Akihabara que la mía pese a que estaban juntas, nos adentramos y tomamos asiento uno frete al otro en dos sofás de color negro que adornaban su oficina junto a un diván largo y frente a ambos una pequeña mesa de color caoba,

Él estaba frete a mi callado saco de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros tomo uno y los dejo en la mesa empujándola con don dedos hacia a mí y después saco su encendedor y encendió su cigarrillo dejando el encendedor en la mesa, una cosa era segura Hiroto jamás fumaba al menos de que fuera serio o le preocupara algo, lo conocía muy bien, así que decidí no acompañarlo fumar sabiendo un poco de lo que quería tratar,

-lamento llegar tarde, pero no puedes negarme he hecho un buen trabajo como siempre- _realmente me sentía orgulloso y quería demostrarlo-_

-si pero pudo costar 3 millones de dólares tu chiste de llegar tarde a esta junta-

Tras decir eso dio un golpe a su cigarrillo y después exhalo el humo, tenía que pensar algo antes de que se le ocurriera descontarme el día como ya lo había hecho dos veces anteriormente,

-tengo una idea, te parece si te invito a tomar, todo lo que consumas sale de mi bolsillo es más te invito a comer que dices- _esperaba aceptara algo con tal de que no pensara en el hecho de que llegue tarde-_

-¿enserio?- _el me miro alzando una ceja sorprendido de mi invitación, no me extrañaba-_

-sí, claro-

-lo haces para que no te descuente el día, ¿cierto?-

-claro que no, que acaso no merecemos festejar el éxito del contrato logrado con esos extranjeros-

-bien, de acurdo pero yo elijo el lujar no quiero ir a una cantina de las que tu frecuentas,… conoces el plaza Okaiwa, ahí hay un excelente bar además de que es muy caro y deseo llores sangre al ver la cuenta que te hare pagar-

-no importa preferible, bien entonces nos veremos a las 8pm para irnos a festejar otro buen éxito-

-bien entonces regresa a tu trabajo y no me hagas perder mi tiempo, aunque me gustaría saber por qué has llegado tarde a este día-

-bueno no te mentiré, me quede dormido-

-ya veo incluso traes la misma ropa de ayer, te descontare el día así que vete a tu casa temprano nos veremos en ese bar más tarde-

-cualquier pretexto para quitarme dinero, cierto, bien entonces me iré a las 3pm a la hora de la comida, se puntual-

-lo mismo digo, ahora largo de aquí a diferencia de ti tengo mucho trabajo-

-bien me voy-

Me puse de pie y salí de esa oficina y fui a la mía que estaba junto a la de él, por su culpa no tendría paga y además pagaría tragos muy caros, pero no importaba cualquier cosa haría por irme temprano a casa además aún tenía un poco de resaca aunque la disimulara un poco, ya era típico en mi tras ir a verme con ese chico algunas noches desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

**Cada nombre en el fic como empresa o lujares son inventados a excepciona de la o ciudades mencionadas.  
_Ceo :_ es el nombre que se le da a los presidentes de compañías de buenas familias en toda Asia.**

**espero les gustara, alguna duda o aclaración o comentario son bienvenidos, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

en cada continuación especificare quien esta narrando, en este caso es nagumo.


	3. Capitulo 3

les traigo continuación,espero les agrade , antes de publicarlo lo he leído dos veces,  
pero si existe algún erro, _sorry,_ se escapo,  
sin mas espero les guste mucho , la continuación de este dia.

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 3.

* * *

**Pov: Nagumo**

Mire la hora y decidí era momento de irme solo había estado una hora trabajando suficiente para dejar mis pendientes terminados lo demás se lo dejaría a mi asistente así como de pasar llamadas a Hiroto, solo si eran clientes importantes o socios, si eran ofertas solo tenía que dejarlos en un recado para yo saber si le llamaba o no después, cuando iba fuera de mi oficina en ese instante entro Fuusuke, vaya forma de arruinarme el día,

-paree que ya te vas- _parándose en frete de mí sin dejarme pasar-_

-si ahora muévete_\- quería irme a dormir un poco antes de verme con Hiroto en la noche-_

-tenemos que hablar antes- _sonaba nervioso aun así no interesaba lo que él pudiera decirme-_

-nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar-_ harto empuje un poco a suzuno para pasar quedando tras de él y poner mi mano en la perilla de la puerta-_

-no es como decirlo pero, regresemos si, olvidemos ese mal entendido_…-realmente él quería ir al tema pero yo no- …_por creer me engañabas con otro-

-no gracia no es la primera vez que haces una escena frete a Hiroto –_miraba a suzuno pero realmente recordar ese día, me molestaba demasiado-_ y lo peor fue la de hace unos días donde fuiste a sacarme a empujones de un bar-

-no sé qué me paso, pero cuando vi a ese chico sonriéndote me moleste más porque le correspondías-

-Fubuki no es mi tipo, -_recordando ese día hablaba con Fubuki agradablemente gracias al efecto de los tragos-_ además no quiero estar con alguien que no cree en mi cuando le dijo estoy con Hiroto y le llama y sin ser suficiente va a buscarme, olvídalo no quiero nada más, así que deja de buscarme-

-solo una vez más, no te rogare nunca más-

-lo pensare, -_abriendo la puerta antes de salir-_ te veré mañana si quieres saberlo hoy iré con Hiroto a un bar, si no me crees puede preguntárselo como siempre-

no había nada que pensar ya no quería nada con suzuno, es muy celoso de cualquier cosa, había salido con él desde hace 5 años pero recientemente había comenzado a ser una molestia y lo peor fue cuando Hiroto y yo fuimos invitados por Kidou un socio de "Royal Kai", él fue junto a su vicepresidente Goenji, el chico de Ventas Endou y el abogado de Goenji, Fubuki, pasábamos un buen momento cuando suzuno llegó molesto sacándome a galones de ese lujar al verme conversando con Fubuki menos mal no intento golpearlo sino seguro le hubiera causado problemas a Hiroto con uno de los socios más importantes,

Salí de mi oficina y le deje un memorándum a Atsuishi de que hacer ese día, después me fui al ascensor y presione el botón para que se abrirá la puerta y mientras suspiraba pesadamente al recordar lo bello y poco que dure con suzuno me hace preguntar ¿Qué fallo en nosotros?, al abrirse la puerta entre y sin darme cuenta cuando iba a presionar el botón para ir al estacionamiento entro Hiroto en el ascensor para después ver cerrarse las puertas y bajar juntos,

-¿aun sigues aquí?-

-ya me voy, seguro que me extrañas así sea un minuto-_ ambos estábamos uno junto al otro sin mirar más que nuestro reflejo en las puertas del ascensor-_

-realmente no, estaba pensando que tu oficina es un desperdicio de espacio bien debería hacerla mi habitación privada para jugar billar o algo así y a ti podría colocarte una silla frete a Atsuishi y Ann-

-que divertido, casi muero de la risa, ¿a esto dónde vas?-

-¿eres mi secretaria?-

-no es normal salgas temprano, a eso me refiero-

-me reuniré con Hitomiko, quiere vaya a almorzar con ella, pero se quiere presentarme a otra de sus amigas-

-cierto ya han pasado 3 años desde que falleció tu esposa-

-si, por tu culpa murió- _dibujando una sonrisa y mirarme un poco-_

-no es así- _mire por primera vez a Hiroto ante su comentario, se quería molestarme pero no lo conseguiría-_

-no, pero creerlo me hace bien, además es mejor a saber murió tan joven por una enfermedad terminal-_ realmente se notaba en su miraba aun la recordaba realmente no quería verle así-_

-yo te ayudare a olvidadla, esta noche nos vamos de fiesta a conocer chicas- _estaba decidido esta noche haría perder su virginidad a Hiroto de alguna manera, sin contar ya había estado con una chica y casado-_

-de ti lo dudo a ti te gusta más que te den por detrás que someter a una chica-

-¡no te metas en mi vida!, en fin que mejor forma de celebrar y te hare olvidar un poco a tu esposa-

-no lo creo-

-apostemos-

-no juego, siempre gano no quiero verte llorando, ¿o sí quiero?-

-más te vale borres esa sonrisa, esta noche, el primero en caer ante el alcohol más fuerte pierde y aceptara un castigo del otro sin reclamos-

-me parece bien, te veré entonces en el bar Okaiwa, llamare a dos sujetos para que te partan en dos ya que seguro ganare como siempre-

-eso quisieras, yo te grabare y te humillare frete a todos en la empresa-

-suenas como un niño temeroso al saber perderá, en fin, espero no te lamentes después-

-ya veremos quien se lamentara después-

Esto era así siempre, Hiroto y yo nos hablamos como siempre fuera de la oficina, éramos los amigos de siempre, el bajo junto a mí, pero a él lo recogió su chofer en un automóvil color negro y se adentró sin decirme más marchándose de la empresa, yo camine un poco hasta mi automóvil para dirigirme a casa, al estar en mi automóvil lo encendí y salí de ese estacionamiento directo a casa,

maneje por un rato, hasta que recordé el nombre del bar "Okaiwa", creo lo había escuchado antes, me detuve en un semáforo y mire sobre el asiento de junto lado una tarjeta asomándose de mi saco, la tome y mire "_Hotel y Bar Okaiwa_" justo abajo en la tarjeta de color violeta había un numero escrito en tinta negra, era el número de esa habitación donde desperté esta mañana, vaya todo este tiempo y jamás me fije del nombre del lujar solo esperaba no ver a ese chico… aunque realmente quería tenerlo en frente ahora, aunque es muy extraño, las veces que he ido a ese bar no lo veo al menos que pregunte por el en el bar y al instante aparece, supongo no importaba…aunque creo acabo de tener una bríllate idea, de esto no se escapara Hiroto, así perdiera el o yo no me arrepentiría de mi idea, sin duda haría perder a ese mujeriego la virginidad con un hombre,

Llegue a mi departamento, deje el automóvil en el estacionamiento y después subí las escaleras al 3er piso y llegue a mi casa solo un par de puertas, la puerta era automática así que solo introduje el código y esta se abrió, me adentre y me fui directo a mi habitación dormiría hasta la tarde después me iría a ver con Hiroto a la hora citada, programe mi despertado dos horas antes de lo acordado y me acomode en la cama quedándome dormido inmediatamente,

después de unas horas y sintiéndome mejor mi despertador sonó haciéndome parar de la cama, lo apague y me fui a buscar algo a la cocina que comer ya que no tenía nada y si tomaba con el estómago vacío seguro perdería contra Hiroto, me prepare un omelet con algo de arroz del día anterior y me dispuse a comer, después busque un analgésico para que se me quitara por completo el leve dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía y me prepare para irme a ver con Hiroto a ese lujar, busque unos jeas negros y una camisa de color azul dejándola desfajada y unos botines, aunque si iba con Hiroto no importaba nada él llamaba la atención de muchas chicas, desde niño fue así, a él le regalaban dulces todos los días, yo tenía suerte que en san Valentín se acordaran de mi por su culpa,

Faltaba una hora para las 8pm, así que salí de casa sin olvidar la cartera y las llaves del automóvil y me fui camino a reunirme con Hiroto, después de conducir llegue 10 minutos antes y entre a ese hotel dirigiéndome al bar y al entrar lo vi en una de las mesas del fondo, tal parecía había llegado antes, así que me acerque, el traía unos jeas blancos y una camisa de color negro combinado con el calzado, me acerque hasta él,

-por fin llegas- _mientras lo miraba dar un sorbo a su trajo-_

-creí habías dicho las 8pm –_mirando mi reloj-_

-eso lo has dicho tú, yo vine antes por cuestiones de trabajo, recientemente estaba con una bella chica solo que por que te vería a ti la tuve que echarla-

-¿así donde esta? _–Miraba por todo el bar-_

-en la barra, es la chica de cabello largo con un abrigo café-

Mire dirección en la barra después de sentarme en una de las sillas frete a Hiroto y en efecto había una chica con un abrigo café en la barra, vaya este sujeto tenia dones de mandar a las mujer a voluntad, mientras intentaba mirar el rostro de esa chica, no tenía oportunidad, mientras miraba a otra parte a la mesa dónde estaba llego un camarero y dejo unas tres botellas de coñac de las más caras cada una valía 400.000 yenes, realmente Hiroto quería cobrarse lo de llegar tarde,

-aquí esta lo que pidió, ordenara algo más, señor- _preguntaba el camarero directo a Hiroto-_

-yo no por el momento, y tu nagumo-

-no gracias, solo dígame estas son las botellas más baratas_\- miraba al camarero esperando me dijera estaba equivocado en el precio-_

-claro señor-

-¡enserio!-

-no, por las tres son un total de 1.200.000 yenes en total-

-¡entonces por que miente!-

-solo hago lo que el cliente pide, si me permite-

-puede irse gracias y puede agradecerle también a quien me ayudo con el propietario por conseguirlo–

Mientras hablaba Hiroto con el camarero yo creía moriría endeudado, vaya momento que le conocí, debí dejarlo solo cuando supe era un niño acaparado por las chicas y odiado por los chicos y siempre se metía en problemas, en vez de protegerlo debí dejarlo,

-por favor en la cuenta agregue su propia pagada al nombre del señor Haruya Nagumo-

-claro-

El camarero se fue mientras no podía creerme la cantidad, bien jamás invitare a Hiroto de nuevo y no dejare se sirva algo más de mi dinero,

-por qué no tomamos ya te he conseguido el mejor trago, _-hablaba Hiroto sacándome de mi pensamiento_\- hable con alguien que trabaja para el propietario y te ha vendido estas botellas a ti, le pedí fuera razonable a tu pobreza y compre una botella la cual disfrute a la compañía de una dama mientras esperaba-

-como sea entonces comencemos, ya verás te hare arrepentirte por subestimarme-

-ya veremos-

La capacidad de cada botella daba para que cada uno tuviéramos 10 tragos de una sola, era un coñac caro y su efecto era fuerte, comenzaba a sentirme afectado, pero no perdería ante Hiroto,

-dime Hiroto ¿no preferías casarte de nuevo?-

-no preferirías cerrar tu boca- _me hablaba molesto aunque no demostraba estaba muy pasado-_

-parece alguien esta sensible, acaso te duele-

-cállate o te callare-

-inténtalo- _realmente parecía una bestia pero no me dejaría intimidar ante esa mirada feroz-_

-aunque no niego extraño a Keeve, pero no has más que hacer-_ realmente se miraba triste cuando hablaba de ella mientras tomaba-_

-¿seguirás usando tu argolla?-

-claro, aunque hoy he decidido no usarla por si la robas-

-vaya tacaño, ni que me dieran mucho por una baratija-

realmente sonábamos como un par de ebrios, pero al recordarle a Hiroto o tocar el tema de su ex esposa fue suficiente para que el tomara sin pensar quedando rápidamente rendido, Hiroto no es un borracho, no toma más que 10 vasos medianos ,pero creo me excedí al hablar de su amada provocando el mismo se hiciera perder, me sentía feliz, pero supongo aun estábamos jugando sin importar nada así que le conseguiría una mujer aunque mi idea en si había sido un chico, pero no soy el,

Llame al cantinero y le pregunte por ese "servicio VIP" del cual quería una persona encantadora para mi amigo, el entendió tras decir eso preguntándome además de mi membresía, le di mi número de cliente y se fue, poco después regreso con una llave electrónica y me la entrego,

-la persona que pidió está esperándole el 6to piso en la suite privada-

-gracias, -_mirando al inconsciente frete mío_ \- ya verás Hiroto me darás la gracias después-

Pedí la cuenta y tome a Hiroto para llevarlo a divertirse, supongo no lo humillaría hoy, seria después, ahora dejaría esta noche se divirtiera con una bella chica, lo lleve a la habitación y lo deje sobre la cama y me fui antes de que llegara su compañía saliendo, ya lo escuchaba mañana en el trabajo agradeciéndome.

* * *

**bien espero les gustara, todos sus comentario son bienvenidos, **

**hasta la otra,**  
**bye-bye.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Saludos les he traido continuación de este capitulo, supongo no debo decir mucho de lo que vendrá por que se imaginara algo,  
espero sea del agrado, cualquier duda o pregunta pueden hacerla,así como sus comentarios todos son bienvenidos,  
sin mas espero les agrade...**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 4

* * *

**Pov: Ryuuji**

Era algo nuevo, el roce de sus manos sobre mí, su boca caliente buscando la mía, su aroma, podía sentir como me embriagaba haciéndome sentir por primera vez una oleada de calor y sus besos al sabor del coñac más fino en su boca me noqueaba dejándome vulnerable y ser completamente devorado, era algo extraño, era mi primera vez, pero no quería se detuviera,

Por lo general eran chicas con las que estaba y yo llevaba a la locura, pero este sujeto lograba gimiera de placer con el solo rose de sus manos en mi cuerpo, siempre me gustaron las mujeres pero ahora este sujeto me hacía arder, sentía como sus manos abrían mi ropa teniéndome bajo de él, besando mi pecho mientras pasaba sus manos, yendo cada vez más abajo y abrir mi pantalón,

los bajo un poco y sin titubeos tomo mi miembro y comenzó a chuparlo no me agradaba la idea pero realmente dolía ya que en ocasiones mordía la punta al final por alguna razón me sentía bien, era placentero, su felación era lo que se acercaba al masoquismo, parecía quería comerme empezando por algo suave y hacerme ver como una chica al hacerme llorar y gemir tan agudamente en toda la habitación, aunque las lágrimas salían no eran de dolor era del éxtasis que sentía, una corriente invadió mi cuerpo completamente al sentirme tan acalorado logrando terminase corriéndome en su boca,

Él se alejó de mi mirando como limpiaba sus labios, era tan sexy y guapo, pero no quería más así que intente alejarle colocando mis manos en sus hombros, intente hacerle retroceder, el me tomo de las manos y las llevo hacia atrás apoyándolas en la cama sujetándolas con la cinta de una gabardina que estaba ahora en el suelo, me amarro y se deshizo de mis jeans, después se acercó a mi besándome, sentía su lengua invadiendo mi boca nuevamente en ese beso caliente y embriagante, paso sus manos por mis tetillas haciéndome gemir al tenerme tan excitado no podía evitarlo, él se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios se acomodó frete mío pese a que a que doble mis piernas el me tomo de las rodillas y las separo con algo de brusquedad ya que él quería ir más lejos pero yo no, abrió su pantalón sacando su ya notable erección metió dos dedos a su boca y los humedeció y cubrió su erecto y grande miembro con su saliva, después abrió un poco más mis piernas e introdujo en mí su miembro, realmente me hizo gemir de dolor de tal manera que sentía vergüenza de mí mismo pero por alguna razón mi corazón latía no solo por la aceleración que estaba teniendo, sino que era emocionante y me sentía feliz pese que estaba llorando al sentir tal cosa golpeando dentro de mí,

Comenzó a moverse, golpeándome con su miembro el interior, haciéndome gritar como nadie en mi vida, el me tomo de la cadera para adentrarse más y levantarme un poco sentía como las envestidas eran profundas, sentía mi aliento caliente y débil quería…quería el fuera más sutil pese que le he permitido ser mi primera vez, el me dio vuelta colocándome en cuatro y sujetando mi cadera siguió golpeado cada vez más rápido con tal intensidad que sentía me partía o me desmayaría pronto al sentirme tan cansado y sin aire, pero se notaba lo disfrutaba ya que soltaba algunos gemidos graves, poco después de escucharle dar un gemido ahogado perfectamente escuchado al estar solos en esa suite, el termino corriéndose dentro mío llenándome con su hombría sin yo poder evitar soltar un gran gemido al sentir algo caliente en mi interior, el salió y podía sentir como algo salía de mi trasero, sin dudas me había dado todo, me recosté al no tener más opción, estando sujetado por las manos,

el soltó la cinta de la gabardina que me había arrancado antes al verme y al darme vuelta quedando boca arriba en la cama encontrándome con el encima mío, realmente es muy atractivo, su cabello rojizo tan revuelto sus ojos como zafiros tan únicos y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado sin llegar ser grotesco con una piel muy suave y clara, este sujeto me gustaba, me sentía acalorado, seguro era por lo que me había hecho, él se quedó un poco contemplándome, no decía nada solo sentía su mirada recorriendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, después me tomo del mentón y me beso, por alguna razón me gustaba, se no debería ser así pero este hombre me gustaba solo por ello le permití tomarme, así solo fuera un chiste para él,

él se quedó dormido en el beso, pero no me importaba, malo si se hubiera dormido en un mal momento, lo empuje logrando se girase a un costado de la cama, se en mi contrato que firme para hacer esto dice, no puedo enamorarme hasta pagar una deuda de millones que ni siquiera es mía, pero si hubiera sido de otra forma no creo el aceptaría a un chico de mi edad, ¿qué posibilidad hay?, que un hombre como él se fije en un chico que no hace poco cumplió los 21 años,

me levante de la cama y fui a bañarme, no se había desecho de toda mi ropa así que me fui con mi camisa de color morada al baño mientras le dejaba dormir un poco, seguro como todos no recordaría nada, aunque no es que me acueste con hombres, siempre a los que quieren conmigo les hago tomar como si no exigiera mañana prometiéndoles pasar una gran experiencia y terminan dormidos, solo les quitó la ropa para que crean ha pasado algo, pero por alguna razón al verme con este sujeto me sentí vulnerable, ya que antes había conversado con él en el bar tras ser yo quien le llevase 4 botellas que le compro a mi "dueño" pero me despedí tras saber se vería con alguien, admito me decepcione al no poder compartir más que una botella y una conversación, pero al verlo en la cama de esta habitación me sentí por primera vez en tres años, feliz, es estúpido lo sé, al final seguro será solo como muchas chicas y uno que otro chicos que me compran por diversión o de los que solo por curiosidad vienen a este lujar por algo de sexo, aunque claro solo lo había hecho con chicas, realmente no me arrepiento de lo que hice, dejar el tomara mi cuerpo antes de que intentaran lastimarme a la fuerza,

me dirigí al baño para meterme a la bañera, realmente se sentía bien darse un baño después de hacer algo que no quería, aunque esta vez realmente era feliz, me sentía tan extraño como cuando conocí a mi ex…¿esposa? se podría decir, sentía mi cara roja al recordar su rostro, sentía mi corazón latir al recordar su nombre al presentarse ante mí en la oficina de mi "dueño", -" Hiroto Kira"- , al repetir su nombre sentía como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, se no debería ser así, solo espero jamás verlo, además solo lo vería para que tengamos sexo y no quisiera fuera así como nos encontremos de nuevo sino en un ambiente y forma muy diferente,

Salí del baño y seque mi cuerpo y cabello con una toalla que había en un mueble en el baño, dejando mi cabello suelto tras mis hombros, salí a buscar el resto de mi ropa para vestirme al estar cambiado me senté a la orilla de la cama y lo observe dormir, podía irme ahora ya había terminado con lo que me pidieron hacer, pero quería estar aunque sea así, mirándolo, además él estaba tan mareado por ese alcohol de primera que seguro no recordaría nada de lo que hicimos, me deje caer de espaldas en la cama quedando junto a él y verle dormir tan tranquilamente, él se le parecía tanto, aunque solo lo había visto poco tiempo,

Estaba muy cansado sentía como los ojos se me cerraban no solo había llegado a aquí y me ordenaron tener sexo con alguien sino que también había estado por toda la ciudad junto a uno de los guardaespaldas aunque más de una vez intente huir, pero fue inútil, así que estaba más que exhausto y me quede dormido de espaldas sobre la cama,

Al día siguiente casi por instinto me desperté a las , me senté sobre la cama y note aún seguía el en esa habitación, supongo debería despertarlo, pero seguro que como el anterior tendrá resaca así que decidí no hacerlo e irme, me levante y me decidí a salir de la suite, pero cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación el despertó,

-como duele-

Me gire a verle y lo vi sentándose sobre la cama con una mano sobre la cabeza, sin dudas tenia resaca, bueno quien le manda a tomar y más algo tan concentrado,

-¿quién eres tú?-

Lo había adivinado, se ha olvidado de mí, bien tenía que decirle la verdad de todas formas en el trascurso del día recordaría lo que él había hecho en esta habitación junto a mí,

-bueno tu_…- me acerque al pie de la cama dispuesto a hablar pero fui interrumpido-_

-tu eres el chico que estaba en la oficina del propietario a noche, ¿cierto?-

-sí, soy yo, ¿se ha acordado de eso?-

-un poco, quizás, me olvide en agradecerte correctamente el que le llamaras para que me vendiera ese coñac, realmente te lo agradezco, si existe alguna forma de pagarte lo yo...-

-ya has hecho suficiente-

-¿he?-

En ese momento él se dio cuenta de la situación, el noto estaba sobre la cama con la ropa muy desalineada, pero supongo no podía unir todas las pistas de lo ocurrido tras estar yo cercas de la puesta con mi ropa, para el seguro solo era que había tomado mucho y ya, bueno ya recordara,

-dime una cosa-

-claro, ¿qué es?-

-yo estaba con alguien aquí- _note revisaba toda la habitación con la mirada mientras se acomodaba la ropa-_

-descuide su amigo lo vio tomado y lo dejo aquí y se fue, no hay más-

-¿tú has venido a despertarme? o algo así-

-se podría decir, si me permite debo irme-

-aguarda un momento, podrías decirme tu nombre, solo te pedí ayuda pero ni tu nombre supe solo te invite a tomar y hablamos-

-puedes llamarme ryuuji, es un gusto conocerle, Kira-san-

-lo mismo dijo, y gracias de nuevo-

-bueno me voy-

salí de esa habitación dejándolo tal vez confundido, al salir de la suite me encontré con los guardaespaldas y me fui con ellos, camine hasta el ascensor, hasta que alguien me llamo por mi nombre y me tomo del hombro con tal fuerza que me hizo ir hacia atrás siendo sostenido de los hombros por quien me había llamado antes,

-espera un minuto, es vago esto, tengo un leve recuerdo de anoche, dime que tú y yo...no-

-no tiene importancia, lo hecho esta,-_me aleje un poco mirándolo, no había diferencia ya, era algo que paso y lo olvidaríamos de seguro-_ si tiene algún problema, seguro su amigo se los aclarara ya que solo paso lo que paso por que me llamaron a esa habitación- r_ealmente creo sonaba molesto, no tal vez algo destrozado-_

-¿qué pasa con esa actitud?- _note como arqueaba una ceja mientras me miraba con unos ojos diferentes a los apasionantes de la noche anterior-_

-"Midou-san"- _se paraban a mi lado esos dos seguro dispuesto a golpearlo, pero supongo el único agresivo aquí era yo-_

-puedo solo, - _tras pedir no se metieran mire de nuevo a Kira _\- quieres la verdad, bien nos acostamos y me han pagado por ello no necesitas saber más, si quieres reclamarle a alguien díselo a tu amigo, si me permites debo irme ya-

Me alejé de él y me fui junto a mis guardaespaldas que mantenía la mirada sobre el mientras me escoltaban hasta el ascensor, al entrar y verle mientras se cerraban las puertas realmente me dolía, seguro por la forma que pregunto, su amigo le hizo una broma, es por eso que pese al agradable momento que tuve con el no quiero verle de nuevo, quiero creer fue un sueño igual que Yagami, realmente duele mucho quiero sacarme el recuerdo de este momento y jamás pensar y verlo de nuevo,

Mientras bajábamos por el ascensor hasta el lobby, el celular de uno de mis guardaespaldas de nombre Reo sonó y respondió de inmediato,

-si señora ya le llevamos de regreso, descuide no tardaremos mucho-

Sabia de quien se trataba, no necesitaba preocuparme o preguntar quién había sido, llegamos al primer piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminamos hasta la salida y enfrente estaba un automóvil de color negro estacionado para llevarme de regreso a ese lujar, el conductor abrió la puerta y camine hasta entrar y deslizarme en el asiento de atrás junto a uno de mis guardaespaldas mientras el otro iba en frente, después el automóvil dio marcha y nos alejamos de ese hotel.

* * *

**espero fuera de su agrado, solo una cosa en ocasiones mido hablara de otra persona que entre lineas se sabrá quien es sea aquí o un poco adelante,  
no es como que sea un erro de escritura tambien hablara de esa otra persona como ahora cuando vea Hiroto y decir - me recuerda el - ,  
ya tambien puede que exista algún _erro_,pero espero no ya que lo lei algunas veces, sin mas espero sea del agrado, hasta la próxima continuación.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Saludos les traigo continuación espero les agrade , lamento la demora pero espero ir publicando 2 capítulos por semana, espero les agrade...**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 5

* * *

**Pov: Nagumo.**

Había llegado pronto al trabajo, uno debe ser responsable, bueno aunque lo que realmente tenia es que estaba ansioso y curioso de saber cómo le había ido a Hiroto con la chica que pedí para él, seguro así se le olvidara todo lo que le debo y su esposa, salí del ascensor y me dirigí hasta la secretaria del CEO,

-hey Ann, dime, ¿Kira ha llegado?-

-no, acaba de llamarme diciendo no vendrá por asuntos personales, pero dijo le enviaría un correo electrónico en el trascurso del día-

-bien, supongo le fue bien- _realmente seguro quería pasar más con su cita-_

_-_ha dicho algo-

-nada, bien entonces me voy-

-cierto él dijo hoy se hará cargo de su trabajo así que en un momento le llevare algunos documentos que él debe revisar con urgencia-

-de acuerdo-

Me sorprendía no viniese al trabajo, aunque no es como que crea miente, seguro algo le había surgido, vaya yo que no pude dormir por querer saber cómo le había ido, bien seguro podría ir a su casa en la noche,

fui a mi oficina pidiendo a Atsuishi quien se sorprendió al verme temprano en el trabajo, ayudara a la asistente de Hiroto a traer algunos documentos, él se levantó y salió mientras yo me adentre a mi oficina y al cerrar la puerta camine hasta mi silla vaya de haber sabido hubiera ido a ver a ese chico, ya que, supongo puedo ir hoy ya que ayer no pude, aunque sabido la cuenta que tuve que pagar anoche en el bar y el servicio VIP para Hiroto realmente no tenía mucho dinero, vaya problema,

me espere a que Atsuishi llegara con los documentos ya que mis pendientes los había terminado ayer así que bien podía ayudar a mi mejor a amigo con un par de documentos, paso casi una hora y por la puerta se parecieron tres personas con tres cajas grandes de cartón,

-aquí tiene la mitad de los documentos enseguida iremos por los demás-_ ella coloco una caja grande sobre mi escritorio seguida de las otras dos-_

-espera, Ann que se supone es todo esto- _realmente estaba sorprendido de la dimensión de documentos en cada caja-_

-acaso no le dije antes es el trabajo del CEO, además ha llegado el correo-

Mire a los tres asistentes frete a mí, Atsuishi, Ann y Natsuhiko el asistente de Suzuno en ventas, eso tres frete a mi quien habían dejado unas cajas sobre mi escritorio, encendí la computadora y tan solo inicio busque en el correo interno de la empresa y ahí estaba un correo de Hiroto, al abrirlo y leerlo estaba confundido no entendía nada solo que hiciera su trabajo solo eso era claro,

"_-espero que tu broma de mal gusto la sabores y que tu descanso de ayer lo disfrutaras por que hoy te hare trabajar como nunca y no te moverás de tu oficina le he pedido a mi asistente Ann solicite a los de seguridad no dejarte ir hasta dar mi consentimiento, esto es por tu "castigo" solo recuerda que soy tu jefe no tu amigo en el trabajo"-_

No había entendido nada, ¿Qué le ocurría? con el parecía molesto, esta era su forma de molestarme cuando algo que yo hacía no le agradaba, supongo no tengo más opción después me desquitaría yo con él y le pediría una aclaración de lo que le ocurría, supongo podía contar con mi asistente para esto y quedarnos trabajando sin descanso,

-bien me hare cargo de todo esto, Atsuishi tú me ayudaras hoy trabajaremos hasta tarde entendido-

-¿qué cosa?- _se notaba en su cara no quería pero era una orden-_

-sabe no debe hacer pagar a otros por sus errores-_ en ese momento interrumpía Natsuhiko a la defensa de su amigo quien parecía un niño castigado injustamente-_

-guarda silencio, tú fuera de aquí-

-le ayudare si eso es lo que me ruega-_ se notaba él y suzuno eran amigos, par entrometidos-_

-¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?-

-hoy suzuno-san no trabaja, si fueran tan unidos como antes sabría está de vacaciones, desde ayer firmo su permiso-

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?_\- realmente me molestaba y agradaba, pero en la oficina era un espía para mí-_

-vine porque Kira-san me lo pidió, pero mejor me voy, Atsuishi te recordare siempre- _lo mire tomar del hombro a mi asistente y dar media vuelta para salir-_

-Natsuhiko, no me dejes-

Después mi asistente quien parecía un niño abrasarse a la espalda de Natsuhiko, bien supongo toda ayuda es buena sin importar de quien sea,

-bien entonces tú y tu ayúdame y tu- _por ultimo mirando a la asistente de Hiroto-_

-a mí no me grita o me hecha y menos me manda, sino lo golpeo-_ realmente era molesta cada vez que le pedía hacer un recado-_

-eres tan linda se nota ustedes son primos, _-con todo ese sutil sarcasmo podía comparar a esa mujer con Natsuhiko-_ bien ya que Hiroto no está me ayudaras-

-no quiero- _ella se cruzó de brazos vaya fastidiosa no fuera Hiroto por que de inmediato lo hace-_

-te pagare por el día si me ayudas-

-me agrada el tono amable que lo dice, -_de un momento a otro cambio de una bruja a un bello ángel tras escuchar le pagaría si me ayudaba- _bien entonces nosotros tres estamos a sus órdenes-

-bien vayan por los demás documentos comencemos de inmediato si realmente ninguno quiere pasar la noche en esta oficina-

-si- _los tres respondieron y salieron de la oficina-_

Vaya ahora tenía a un disgustado jefe que me mandaba trabajo sin saber yo una razón del porqué, a una bipolar prima segunda del otro bipolar asistente de un celopata y Atsuishi, bien lo mejor era trabajar, menos mal tendría ayuda o no terminaría nunca.

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

salí de esa habitación después de acomodarme la ropa y revisa nada me faltara, fui por el ascensor hasta irme en mi automóvil el cual había dejado en el estacionamiento del hotel, después de manejar por un rato llegue a mi casa no tenía un recuerdo completo de lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero de esto no se escapaba nagumo, que descaro al hacerme tal broma al enviarme a un hombre como si tuviera escrito en la cara "_urgido por sexo_", aunque él era agradable, aun así Nagumo sabe bien mi opinión sobre las relaciones que yo tengo y es solo con mujeres, llame a mi asistente Ann tan solo llegue y entre a mi casa pidiéndole hiciera a nagumo terminar mis pendientes de las dos semanas siguientes, que todo se lo entregara y solo si se lo solicitaba le ayudara sino podía irse después de la hora de salida de los empleados, después llame a Suzuno para que le pidiera a su asistente en mi nombre ir a trabajar para Nagumo con el día pagado ya que él también tenía vacaciones hasta que su jefe regresara de Italia, bien Nagumo debería agradecérmelo que no le dejare todo tan difícil, después fui por mi laptop a mi estudio y escribí un correo breve y entendible para él,

llegue a mi cama en el segundo piso de mi casa y al estar de espaldas sobre la cama mirando al techo recordé a ese chico, Ryuuji, el realmente parecía muy joven cercas de 20 años, por como aun esta borrosa mi mente solo recuerdo muy poco y es que cuando entro en la suite realmente lo único que sentía en todo el cuerpo era un ardor y me acerque a él, además a primera vista parecía una chica con todo el cabello suelto y muy largo además tan delgado que a cualquiera haría pensar que bajo la gabardina y toda su ropa que le quite tenía oculto un bello cuerpo, así era solo que no femenino y admito era agradable pero un poco más de pecho y cambiando lo de debajo de su cuerpo bien podía ser una chica, estaba tan confundido por el calor que tenía que simplemente recuerdo le bese y le coloque sobre la cama, de eso hasta el día siguiente que lo vi frete a la cama donde estaba,

Supongo fue su culpa además cuando llegue a el bar quería un buen trago de coñac así que pedí hablar con el propietario ya que el bar tenia bebidas buenas, sí, pero muy simples para mi gusto, seguro que este tipo de lujar se guardaba lo mejor en una oficina así que desde el bar fui enviado al 7mo piso ya que el cantinero no sabía si ese día estaría su jefe, al llegar y entrar en una oficina escoltados por un camarero lo vi a él a primera vista supuse era una chica, pero después el mismo me dijo era un trabajador para la dueña del hotel, vaya sorpresa,

-¿qué es lo que busca?-

-bueno quería hablar personalmente con el dueño he escuchado solo tiene lo mejores bajo su cuidado y los vende a pedido por fueras del servicio el bar del hotel-

-ya veo, lamentablemente ella no está aquí y no creo venga hoy-

-que mal, realmente quería darle una sorpresa a un amigo dándole unas buenas botellas de buen licor-

-pero si lo desea puedo llamarle solo que tendrá que esperar fuera de esta oficina, que tal si espera en el bar, cierto ¿cuál es su nombre señor?-

-Kira Hiroto, un placer-

-bien, me hare cargo de que le venda algunas botellas de su colección-

-gracias entonces, me retiro-

Salí de esa oficina y me fui al bar de regreso, poco después el llego junto a un chico que parecía tener la pinta de un asistente y el camarero

-bien solo conseguí le vendiera solo un límite bajo de 4 botellas de coñac, ya que la dueña es muy exigente y avara cuando de sus preferencias se trata-  
-está bien, no hay problema, esas serán suficiente seguro le sorprenderé mucho na mi amigo con ese regalo-

-bien firme este pagare por favor coloque su nombre, y le diré el total a pagar-

-claro, solo que no será a mi nombre la compra sino a mi amigo, no importa-

-no, claro que no de ser así, deje el número de el por si existen problemas-

Realmente el chico sabía hacer negocios, el me dio el pagare coloque el nombre de nagumo y su firma y mire sobre el pagare la cantidad a pagar sin duda le sorprendería no necesitaba más para molestarle por llegar tarde al trabajo, después ordeno al camarero ir por las botellas a la oficina, pero pedí mejor espera a mi amigo, por el momento me conformaba con una ya que había llegado algo temprano a mi reunió con él, por el momento solo quería una en el momento,

-aquí está su botella- _después de haberse ido el chico que estaba en la oficina trago una botella hasta donde estaba-_

-gracias es muy amable,…-_mire al chico el cual estaba por irse y le llame para detenerle-_ …oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer?-

-¿he?, bueno... supongo que no, ¿necesita algo más señor Kira?-

-dime solo Kira no soy tan viejo sabes, no he ni cumplido los 28 años-

-bien, Kira-san, necesita algo más-

-te gustaría acompañarme a tomar a decir verdad no quiero estar solo mientras espero a alguien y no quiero verme como un loco aquí solo con una botella completa de coñac-

-supongo puedo esta un rato mientras espera a su compañía-

-gracias, seguro me es más agradable tu presencia de a quien espero-

-déjeme servirle el trago-

Él se sentó frete a mí en la mesa en la que estaba esperando a Nagumo y después se sirvió en un vaso uno poco para él, realmente parecía agradable, aunque preferiría la compañía de una dulce y bella mujer a la de un chico, pero supongo no está mal supongo prefería a este chico antes de tomar junto a Nagumo,

Pase un momento agradable con el conversamos de "nada" se podría decir, solo de cosas del bar o de lujares turísticos donde le gustaría ir hasta que vi a Nagumo entrar a lo lejos, él se dio cuenta y se levantó de la silla donde había estadio acompañándome...

-nos vemos después, creo es momento de irme-

-gracias por tu tiempo-

-no hay problema, me agrada espero verle de nuevo-

Vaya forma de vernos de nuevo, realmente parecía agradable, pero...por alguna razón tengo necesidad de verle de nuevo, además siento le he hecho algo horrible, cuándo lo conocí solo por un momento, así que sin duda alguna regresare a ese lujar a disculparme como es debido,

Me quede dormido un rato sobre mi cama hasta la tarde cuando mi celular sonó despertándome lo tome de mi pantalón y vi era un amigo de Hitomiko, Saginuma, así que respondí su llamada,

-hola Hiroto, tienes tiempo para vernos hoy en la noche-

-supongo, pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo-

-bueno que te parece si nos encontramos en mi nuevo hotel-

-¿nuevo?, acaso ya has comprado otro para tu línea Hotelera-

-se podría decir, a decir verdad se lo he quitado a mi esposa en una apuesta-

-vaya no quiero saber más, bien te veré mas tarde-

-bien puedes a las 11pm te enviare la dirección en un mensaje de texto te espero en mi oficina en el lobby dejare a alguien para que te lleve ante mí, se puntual por favor-

-está bien-

El colgó y poco después llego un mensaje con la dirección del lujar, supongo lo vería más tarde por ahora me daría un baño y me cambiaría la ropa para ir a ver si Nagumo seguía con vida y a quienes había arrastrado con él.

* * *

**Espero les gustara la continuación, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, hasta la siguiente continuación ,**

**cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida. matane!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**saludos les traigo otra continuación mas,espero les agrade mucho, sin mas...**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 6

* * *

**Pov: Nagumo**

-estoy muerto- _realmente me sentía cansado, estaba parado frete al escritorio mirando solo faltaba una caja de documentos por revisar-_

-seguro quiere que me marche aun puedo quedarme-_ aun en ese lujar frete a mi estaba mi asistente preocupado como siempre-_

-si vete, no quiero que por mi culpa te arruine la tarde-

-no importa jamás lo dejaría solo porque, yo lo aprecio mucho, jefe-_ en ese momento él sonrió de tal forma que me hacía sentí podía seguir con esto-_

-Atsuishi no te merezco eres tan amable conmigo- _se lo decía mientras lo tomaba de las manos-_

-solo porque Nagumo-san lo es conmigo siempre-

-Atsuishi yo…- _realmente era muy feliz, pero en ese momento de felicidad siempre alguien lo arruina-_

-vaya me enferma esta escena casi puedo ver los destellos-

-Ann regresaste- en ese momento Atsuishi se dirigió a quien había entrado, vaya nadie aquí tiene respeto por mí-

-si se me olvido, mi jefe llamo y dijo estaba en camino, así que deje de acosar a Shigeto y termine su trabajo, y tú vete de buena vez ahora que te han dejado-

-no, me quedare junto a mi jefe a terminar lo que falta-

-después no te quejes del acoso laboral que puedas sufrir-

Como es que Hiroto tenía tal persona como su asistente, se fue su ex esposa quien la recomendó para el puesto pero ahora puede despedirla buscar a alguien más amable y eficaz no solo con él, por otro lado soy feliz de que Atsuishi sea mi asistente siempre perdona mi errores y es muy atento aunque no le pida nada siempre está viniendo a ver en que ayuda , me ayuda a mentirle a Hiroto cuando estoy durmiendo en la oficina o no llego temprano, hace muy bien su trabajo y tiene una manera sutil de tratar mis errores, realmente tuve suerte, así que por eso no debería ser ventajoso y dejarle ir,

-será mejor que te marches seguro tienes algo para hoy, ya no falta mucho gracias a tu ayuda-

-¿está seguro?-

-claro, puedes irte-

-bien, pero si le surge algún problema con el trabajo no dude en llamar vendré directo a ayudarle-

-qué bueno eres, fuera de aquí antes de que me arrepienta-

-está bien, espero termine pronto-

-Atsuishi vamos deja de buena vez a tu novia- _de nuevo alguien entro arruinando mi mundo de felicidad junto a Atsuishi-_

-Natsuhiko deja de molestar, vayámonos de buena vez, nos vemos Nagumo-san-

Sin dudas mi asistente era el mejor a diferencia de los otros dos que se hartaron y dejaron la oficina, eran las 6pm de la tarde así que se había ido pese a que les insistí les pagaría, y al ver solo quedaba mi asistente decidí dejarlo, total no faltaba mucho bien podría yo termina el trabajo que por alguna razón desconocida Hiroto me había dejado,

Después de cerrar la puerta de la oficina regrese a mi silla y me recosté sobre el escritorio, me ardían los ojos de tanto leer y estaba cansado por no poder dormir, tan solo me cruce de brazos me quede dormido sobre el escritorio, pero…

-despierta ya flojo-

-algo me saco de mi tranquilo sueño haciéndome gritar y pararme para terminar cayendo de cara contra el suelo, hasta que escuche una burla pese a que parecía quería no soltase a carcajadas, mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba Hiroto sentado sobre mi silla ahora que la había dejado tras saltar de ella por el susto,

-Nagumo no es hora de dormir aun tienes trabajo o no, mira aun te falta archivar el contrato de los estadounidenses, el negocio con los coreanos y no olvidar el contrato que tenemos con "Royal Kai" y "Grupo Shinwa" acaso quieres que haga yo tu trabajo-

-no, aquí el único que no trabaja eres tú, ¡ahora fuera de mi silla!-

-pero que es esto, le gritas a tu jefe, esto es grave tal vez debería descontarte también la paga de este día ante tal grosería, no solo llego y te veo durmiendo, no haces tu trabajo y me alzas la voz debería considerar despedirte-

-¡fuera de mi silla! ya-

-cierto ya recordé a que vine, ven conmigo o te despido-

-¿dónde quieres que vaya? ¡Aun debo terminar el trabajo que alguien me dio sin razón aparente!-

-sabes por qué lo hice no te hagas el tonto, bien aún tienes tiempo debo ir a verme con Saginuma a su nueva franquicia seguro querrá poner la remodelación del lujar así como los demás que ha puesto a cargo en nuestra empresa, así que tú eres bueno tratándolo y hablando-

-creí era amigo- _al notar no se movería me senté sobre el suelo-_

-realmente es amigo de mi hermana mayor, a mí no me agrada ese sujeto, así que vamos, si te portas bien te comprare la cena-

-no me trates como un niño o tu perro-

Después para lo último que salió de su boca coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza acariciando como si fuera su mascota, seguro en su imaginación solo soy su burla, me levante del suelo y sacudí mi pantalón,

-iré, solo si terminas tú este trabajo-

-gran cosa, pero si no lo haces te despediré, es una orden de tu jefe-

-solo cuando te conviene eres mi jefe, solo eres un explotador-

-a callar esclavo-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¡ve tu solo no quiero ir aún estoy ocupado haciendo tu trabajo!, ahora dime como por qué debo hacerlo yo-

-realmente no lo entiendes, primero baja tu tono de voz conmigo y segundo eso fue por enviarme a un chico y a la misma habitación, sabe lo que pienso sobre la gente como tú-

-no sé lo que hablas tu homofóbico, yo envié a una chica no un hombre-

-¿homofóbico yo?, ya quisieras, si fuera así no estaría cercas de ti, y para tu interés entre esa persona y yo no pasó nada, si te doy trabajo es por mandarme a un hombre de a ver sido una belleza de mujer otra cosa muy diferente seria además aun no olvido ayer llegaste tarde-

-como sea estoy ocupado para tu berrinche sobre pasiones de cama, si me permites tengo trabajo ve solo con Saginuma, se hombre y arregla tú los conflictos con él no me metas a mí-

Realmente explote, no entendía a que venía el reclamo el molesto debería ser yo, termine explotando y gritándole, el me miro en silencio un momento se levando de la silla y después con una sonrisa falsa,

-bien entonces no vayas y quédate a terminar el trabajo,…en ocasiones me gustaría fueras como Suzuno, me voy- _mientras decía eso se dirigía fuera de la oficina pero le detuve al escuchar de Suzuno-_

-no te metas en mi vida, seguro que ya te contó, ¿cierto?-

-que eres un imbécil, si siempre-

-¿qué es lo que sabes?-

-que se han peleado y no deseas hablar con él, así que por eso lo envié de vacaciones antes de que su conflicto me cause problemas a diferencia tuyo creo soy más maduro con lo que significa no relacionar el trabajo y el placer-

-no te metas, esto es entre nosotros además…-_estaba irritado por escuchar "Suzuno"-_ no quiero sus celos sean una molestia más cuando tengo que ir a reunirme con socios en bares junto a ti-

-como sea, entonces me voy…para que veas no soy un desquiciado te dejare ir y que termines esto en la semana no es muy urgente, me voy-

supongo me deje notar, el hecho que hablar de Suzuno me incomodaba, Hiroto no le gusta mucho meterse en mi relación con Suzuno pero aun así siempre termina enterándose de lo nuestro aunque yo no quiera, a Hiroto no le agradan las parejas no importa el género, pero desde que perdió a su esposa realmente le da por criticar deseando lo peor, supongo así el demuestra su descontento por la muerte de Keeve pero también no era un loco y siempre intentaba ayudarnos así como ahora, supongo por eso él quería hablar conmigo ayer, bueno creo ya es tarde para un arregló con Suzuno ya que a mí me gusta alguien más.

* * *

**espero sea del agrado, alguna pregunta,  
asi como sus opiniones son bien recibidas, matane!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**les traigo continuación de este fic, espero sea del agrado,**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 7

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa.**

Al llegar a la casa donde tenía que vivir dentro de los terrenos de una enorme mansión de unas personas muy importante, me quede ahí esperando a la persona que me tenía en su poder, me fui a buscar algo de comer en la cocina pese a que vivía bien en una bonita casa no era más que una prisión de la cual no podía irme,

Desde que intente escapar cuando fui obligado a venir aquí tenía que usar un brazalete el cual era una cadena que me ataba a esta casa si intentaba salir comenzaba a parpadear una luz roja en el llamando a la seguridad que había en la mansión y lujar donde vivía, no era más que una prisión una jaula bonita para alguien como yo a quien solo utilizan como un juego hasta que pagara la deuda de alguien más,

me prepare algo de comer por que intentar morir de hambre era inútil o intentar suicidarme también lo era, las ventanas y la puerta a la azote estaban con rejas metalizas y candados, posteriormente también las de la plata baja por si lograba intenta sacarme el brazalete y escapar, la de estrada era metálica y con código de seguridad solo abierta desde fuera, las primeras veces no tenía rejas o puertas así que sin fin de veces lo intente, el primer año que llegue a este lujar terminaba en cama con vendaje y un equipo médico y golpeado por intentar algo "peligroso" que en otras palabras era, "intentar escapar de algo que no hice pero debo pagar con mi vida y cuerpo" lo único que puedo hacer para sentirme bien es llorar y gritar dentro de esta prisión además he dejado de intentarlo por lo que más amo en la vida, entendí solo me tiene a mi pese a la distancia, pero tenerle tan lejos también me mata de poco a poco lo único que tengo es una foto la cual es mi tesoro y la razón por la que intento no pensar en morir pero me corta más que nada el hecho de no estar juntos,

No era necesario cocinara siempre iba alguien cada semana a preparar suficiente para que me alimentara o si me terminaba todo había comida enlatada para que yo me hiciera algo cuando quien iba a prepararme de comer no podía,

comí un poco de arroz blanco junto a un poco de pescado a la plancha y un té verde y después de terminar de comer me fui a la cama ,realmente era molesto y repetitivo hacer esto por más de 5 años, me gustaría mucho cambiar de vida y hacer cosas diferente, hacer lo que me gusta a mí,

Llegue a mi cama y me quede dormido tan solo me acosté sobre la cama, dormí por un rato hasta que alguien llamo a mi habitación, en esa casa nadie podía entrar más que dos personas, los dueños de la mansión que me permitían estar aquí, claro hasta que pagara una deuda de millones,

-ryuuji estas despierto-

-que haces aquí, si Reika-san y Osamu-san se dan cuenta te regañaran-

-que pueden hacer cuando soy el amante de Osamu y esa no puede decirme nada o revelare su sucio secreto-

-que quieres aquí Aphrodi-

-no puedo visitarte, además te he dicho antes me encantas-

-perdona tú a mí no-

-vaya estúpido, si me aceptaras podría sacarte de aquí fácilmente-

-en una caja muerto, no gracias, no sé cómo de nuevo has conseguido el código y eludir a la seguridad pero es mejor te marches-

-vaya eres tan lindo, tan mi tipo, es una pena seas una ave exótica propiedad de ese par, quisiera tenerte solo para mí-

Él se acercó desde la puerta a donde estaba yo en la cama y se colocó encima mío y me sujeto de la cara para forzarme a que le besarle, pero en ese momento alguien más entro en ese lujar,

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aphrodi?-

-Osamu, no es lo que crees_, -él se quitó de encima mío y se acercó hasta quedar frete a el_\- yo simplemente creí estaba muerto y le daba oxigeno-

-me crees un estúpido, fuera de aquí después hablaremos-

Vi a aphrodi salir de la habitación y después note la mirada seria que él tenía sobre mí, porque siempre que él era el que entraba aquí y quería molestar a este hombre era yo el castigado por esta persona, el cerro la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a mí me puse de inmediato de pie frete a él para después recibir una bofetada, sentía el ardor que había dejado su mano sobre mi rostro, seguro estaba color rojo ya que sentía como punzaba, me dolía pero no servía de nada llorar frete a quien ni siquiera le importo quitarme todo como mi libertad,

-acaso no te basta ser el amante de mi esposa y vivir bajo mi casa sino que también quieres revolcarte con mi amante-

No era amante de su esposa solo su juguete el cual le conseguía dinero, además no servía nada que le respondiera sabiendo me golpearía nuevamente,

-me parece bien no respondas, si tanto te gusta ser usado entonces será así siempre, estaba pensando dejarte ver a tu hijo pero veo no te importa bien, entonces jamás lo veras, ahora sígueme vendrás conmigo a ver a alguien, he escuchado te ve mucho, seguro podre utilizarte para asegurar un negocio con él y sus jefe, ponte otra ropa tu vulgar, si haces bien esto si trabajas para mí como te ordeno te quitare mil millones a tu deuda-

No era mucho, mil millones era lo que en tres años había logrado conseguir para una gran deuda que no era mía, pero creo era eso o nada, sin importar nada debía hacer lo que me ordenara el y su esposa para conseguir esa fortuna que alguien más debía,

El salió de la habitación y escuche como se alejaba, como es que había terminado así, de viví con una familia muy rica y ser querido por mi padre a ser sirviente de estas personas, no importaba el ya no estaba seguro es por eso que ahora un sirviente y no el hijo de un exitoso abogado,

Obedecí a Osamu-san y me coloque unos jeas azul marino y una camisa de color gris supongo estaba bien, busque un calzado negro y después me amarre el cabello en un chongo bajo la nuca, no sé por qué me esforzaba al final seguro solo me vendería con alguien para algún negocio al igual que su esposa,

Salí de la habitación y baje al primer piso y lo mire discutiendo con Aphrodi, al notarme ambos se quedaron callados y Osamu-san se dirigió a mí,

-bien, parece estas mejor así aunque no importa mucho lo que uses, sígueme-

-si-

Los tres salimos de esa casa una vez fuera uno de los guardaespaldas de nombre Hijikata me quito el brazalete que era mi correa a esta casa, después lo seguí por el jardín hasta llegar a su automóvil, pero en ese momento llegaba su esposa en su automóvil, al bajar del auto se acercó a Osamu-san.

-tu donde llevas a "Midou"-

-no es de tu interés-

-es de mi interés por que resulta trabaja para mí-

-querrás decir se vende para ti, como sea tu entra en el automóvil, descuida te traeré a tu juguete después-

Solo era eso un juguete par ambos a quienes no les importaba lo que pensara, subí a la camioneta de Osamu en la parte de atrás y después el subió quedando junto a mí, después le ordeno a su chófer y asistente Segata conducir hacia el hotel, vaya vida que tengo, si a esto se le puede considerar como tal,

Todo el camino mire por la ventanilla de la camioneta la ciudad iluminada por el rojizo sol que bañaba la cuidad, algunas farolas que comenzaba a prenderse por las calles, o algunas parejas divirtiéndose o las familias que iban a algún sitio juntos, amigos que corrían por las calles, todo para mí era imposible, incluso soñar era imposible, alguna vez dese esta con la chica que me gustaba y tener una familia y recuperar lo que alguna vez tuve, ahora todo es un sueño y un imposible ya que dudo algún día termine de cubrir la deuda de mi tío con estas personas,

Al llegar al hotel, bajamos de la camioneta y justo detrás de la camioneta de Osamu-san se estaciono un automóvil color gris y de el bajo la persona que más odiaba, Akio Fudou junto Atsuya, no me agradaba ninguno en especial Fudou solo era un hablador él también tenía tratos con la esposa de Osamu, Reika así que seguro sabía que quería de mí y como,

-vaya parece llegamos juntos-

-Fudou, me alegra llegues puntual, porque no vamos la oficina a hablar-

-claro, realmente me interesa el negocio del que hablamos por teléfono-

Fudou alzo la mirada hacia a mi barriéndome de arriba a abajo sonriendo en una mueca llena de malicia y después se fue junto a Osamu y yo yendo tras de ellos, tampoco podía huir, porque eran los guardaespaldas de Osamu ahora los que venían tras de mi prácticamente obligándome a seguir a Osamu, eran muy pesados y no sabían lo que era medir fuerza Izuno, Segata y Kabeyama tres sujetos capaces de matarme si Osamu así lo quería, así que sin muchas opciones fui tras ellos en silencio hasta la oficina de Osamu y Reika en ese hotel.

* * *

**Espero les gustara, espero poner continuación pronto, bye-bye**


	8. Capítulo 8

**les traigo continuación, espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 8

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

Al final no pude convencer a Nagumo de acompañarme, pero termine ayudándole a hacer el trabajo restante y después él se fue a su casa y yo a mi reunión con Osamu, no me gradaba de todo, algo en el cuándo lo conocí a los 18 años cuando llego a ir junto a mi hermana a nuestra casa no me agrado, era muy pesado para hablar siempre parecía quería ordenar a todo el mundo, es por eso que quería llevar a Nagumo ya que parecen entenderse , supongo tiene razón y debo resolver mis problemas con él aunque en el fondo quisiera terminar cualquier comunicación con él,

llegue a la dirección que me dio, me sorprendió saber era el hotel donde el día anterior había estado junto a Nagumo y ese chico, lleve mi automóvil al estacionamiento para después entra al lobby por la puerta del estacionamiento, al llegar a la recepción ,pedí verme con Osamu,

-disculpe vengo a verme con Osamu, el me espera-

-claro, una persona lo llevara ante el-

La chica de la recepción fue hacia la oficina de tras de la recepción, después salió un chico, lo conocía bien era el asistente de Osamu,

-Kira-san bienvenido, sígame por favor en seguida lo llevare con el señor Osamu-

-gracias-

No era como que reconociera el lujar, pero supongo solo quería formalidades , mire la hora y era algo tarde, para que pedirme verlo tan noche, bien pude verlo más temprano, seguía Segata por el acensor y llegar al séptimo piso y justo cuando se abrieron las puertas en ese lujar mire a Osamu abofeteando a Ryuuji no entendía su motivo o relación pero de por si no me agradaba para dejarme ver eso, me controle apretando uno de mis puños con fuerza, y después seguí al chico hasta donde estaba Osamu y cierto chico en el suelo arrodillado con las manos hacia el suelo,

-Hiroto, me alegra llegaras, ven entra por favor te invitare algo-

-claro, pero…- _vi a ese chico de tal forma que me preocupaba-_

-no le hagas caso a él, solo es alguien que no sabe hacer lo que se le ordena, bien sígueme-

Vi a Osamu entrar en la oficina, pero yo no era el, me acerque a quien estaba en el suelo y susurrándole al oído le pedí me esperase, quería hablar con él, le entregue mi tarjeta con el número de mi celular, y después le ofrecí ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero el golpeo mi mano y alzo la mirada,

-no necesito su lastima, me entendió-

Supongo me había malinterpretado, ya que sus ojos que me dedicaba eran feroces aunque demostraba en cualquier segundo lloraría, se levantó y después se dirigió hasta el ascensor, yo me puse de pie y solo vi alejarse,

-kira-san, pase por favor-

-si claro, ya voy-

Entre en la oficina sin dejar que esa imagen escapara de mi mente, Osamu estaba teléfono y poco después colgó y se dirigió a mí,

-perdón por tal espectáculo, toma asiento por favor, solo que esa persona es un empleado mío que no ha hecho nada como se lo pedí y bueno tuve que llamarle la atención-

-pues vaya manera, que sepa a un empleado no se le puede pegar no es un sirviente o esclavo-

-supongo me excedí, seguro entenderá, pero no me dirás él da lástima-

-como sea, vamos directo a lo que me llamaste, ¿a qué me has invitado a esta hora?, realmente tengo planes-

-lo amento, pero no pude hacer un trato con alguien que te incluía así que tendré que ver la forma de rehacerlo, lamentablemente no pude llamarte para pedirte no vinieras, pero ya que estas aquí puedo invitarte a cenar-

-no gracias, si no tienes nada de qué hablar me voy-

Realmente estaba molesto no solo por lo que vi sino por llamarme sin un motivo aparente, como si tuviera su tiempo, di media vuelta dispuesto salir de ese lujar,

-vaya jamás te ha interesado ser mi amigo, ¿cierto?-

-me alegra lo notes, si me disculpas debo irme enseguida-

Quería salí de su oficina, no quería ver su cara ni por un segundo más, así que llegue hasta la puerta pasa salir de ese lujar,

-te ha agrado, cierto-

_-….- lo que pensara de él no le importaba-_

-parece que acerté, sabes que si quieres hablar con él, puedes llevártelo solo que me pertenece a mí, dijo soy su jefe casi como su dueño, no dejare me quite a un empleado como lo has hecho antes-

-perdona deje de entenderte, hablas de una persona o de un perro- _le mire por encima del hombro, realmente entender la mente de Osamu era difícil-_

-un poco de ambas cosas, bien entonces también me voy, te llamare después-

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí al ascensor, realmente le odiaba ese sujeto no me agrada sin importar que tan bien se llevara con mi familia o la relación que pudo existir, que negocios tenía con la empresa, a mí él no me agradaba en lo absoluto, menos al verlo golpear a alguien quien seguro es mucho muy joven a él, vaya realmente estaba molesto, entre al ascensor y presione el botón para ir directo al estacionamiento, al abrirse las puertas y estar en el estacionamiento camine hasta mi automóvil buscando mi llaves y al llegar mire a alguien sentado sobre el cofre de mi automóvil muy cómodo como si fuera su cama o su silla personal

-te agrada, es más cómodo ir por dentro de el-

-….- _el apenas me miro de reojo, pero ni siquiera me hablo-_

-te invito a venir si quieres, baja por favor de ese lujar-

-acaso te lo estoy ensuciando con mi cuerpo sobre el-

-para nada, solo el que se está ensuciando eres tú-

El bajo de mi automóvil de un brinco y se colocó frente a mí, me miro un poco y después se fue directo a besarme enrollando sus brazos a mi cuello, tan solo roso mis labios un poco ya que lo aleje de mi-

-ya veo que no eres como otros-

-no se de lo que hables, pero podrías no besarme de nuevo-

-bien, querías te esperara para hablar, ¿Qué quieres?-

-por qué no subes, te invitare a comer-

-no quiero, bien de qué quieres hablar-

pero en ese momento un par de estómagos opinaron lo contrario, yo no había comido nada en todo el día, así que iría a comer sin importar el viniera o no, aunque parecía estaba en las mismas,

-¿vendrás?-

-no puedo,…realmente…aunque quiera, no puedo-

El bajo la mirada en un tono muy triste, seguro era por Osamu, bueno el mismo lo dijo ya le había quitado a varias personas, clientes en su mayorías, podía alejarle a este chico sin importar nada,

-no me importa quién sea esa persona para ti, jamás dejare él me diga que hacer, eso te incluye a ti, cualquier cosa te defenderé de el-

-ni siquiera sabes mi motivo y hablas como si lo supieras todo de mí-

-entonces me lo dirás-

-claro que no, si no tienes nada de qué hablar vete de buena vez, vaya forma de hacerme perder mí tiempo-

-bien como quieras-

Supongo tampoco podía obligarlo, realmente quería disculparme por acostarme con él, pero supongo no le agradaba en nada después de lo ocurrido, subí a mi automóvil, tome la llave y coloque la llave para salir de ese lujar, Salí de donde estaba estacionado y cuando iba darme marcha él se apresuró y entro en la parte de atrás de mi automóvil,

-vamos si te vas a ir conduce ya-

Se escondió tras el asiento, podía notar un porque por el retrovisor, unos sujetos que estaban en la oficina de Osamu habían aparecido por el ascensor, supongo y seguro esta en lo correcto iba por él ,así que salí de ese lujar sin pedirle una explicación.

* * *

** como terminara este encuentro extraño entre Hiroto y Ryuuji, bien esta la siguiente continuación.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Lágrimas dulces.**

Capítulo 9

* * *

**Punto de vista: Osamu.**

-¿dónde está el?-

-se las arregló para escaparse, pero descuide utilizaremos el GPS dentro de su celular para encontrarlo-

-como si fuera estúpido, déjalo escapar Segata, creo me servirá más que se acerque a Kira que a Kidou-

Realmente esto es interesante, lo mire irse junto a Hiroto por una de las cámaras de vigilancia en el estacionamiento, que ingenuidad la suya,

-sus órdenes señor cuales serán entonces-

-dejémosle creer escapo hoy, después cuando este confiado utilizare a mi favor, así sea la fuerza-

-como ordene señor-

-Kira, podrás no querer reconocerme como el hermano de tu difunta esposa, pero como enemigo claro que lo harás-

**Pov: Ryuuji**

Mire por la ventana de atrás del vehículo donde me había metido sin pensarlo mucho, tal parece me había escapado nadie seguía este automóvil, aunque no podía cree había sido tan fácil, estaba seguro el vendría por mí no me dejaría tan fácil, además él tiene algo mío que bien podría usar, creo también no debería involucrar a esta persona,

-podría detener el automóvil-

El detuvo su automóvil orillándose ya que seguía conduciendo desde que salimos del estacionamiento del hotel,

-¿ocurre algo?-

-yo me quedare aquí –realmente no quería le ocurriera algo por mi estupidez- no quiero causarle ningún problema-

-descuida, además realmente deseo hablemos, bien ya que he detenido el automóvil, dime que te gusta y te llevare al mejor lujar a comer-

-bueno... no yo- me sentía extraño, tenía la mente en blanco-

-bien entonces puedo decidir yo, pero por que no pasa enfrente, me sería más fácil si miro el rostro de con quien deseo hablar-

-si…claro-

salí del vehículo y entre de lado del copiloto colocándome junto a él, realmente parecía alguien muy amable no parecía el sujeto con quien me había acostado antes, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ,¿porque él conocía a Osamu?…acaso…como no pude deducirlo desde el primer momento que lo vi en esa oficina, que tal si él era otro de los amigos de Reika que estaban dispuestos a usarme y pagar por mí, no quería creerlo, lo mejor sería irme de aquí o podría robar su automóvil y huir si eso sería lo mejor,… pero me reconoce perfectamente entonces debería matarle, …pero no quiero hacer eso de nuevo, ¿que debía hacer?,

-hemos llegado-

-¿qué cosa?-

El apago el vehículo y salió de él, supongo me había concentrado tanto que no vi donde estaba ahora, mire por las ventanas y parecía un estacionamiento, ¿sería una trampa?,

\- vamos por que no cenamos juntos en este lujar, así podemos hablar cómodamente mientras comemos después te llevo donde quieras-

lo mire desde dentro del vehículo mientras estaba parado del otro lado de la puerta, parecía agradable, pero incluso Aphrodi parecía agradable y siempre por su culpa Osamu terminaba golpeándome, así que no podía confiar mucho en él, baje del automóvil y tras cerrar su vehículo me hizo lo siguiera, llegamos a una puerta y había una recepción muy lujosa y en el lugar todo el mundo vestía elegantemente vestidos hermoso y trajes de primera, todo el mundo en ese lujar vestía muy bien, incluso Kira vestía muy bien, un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa de color lila muy suave y un saco color negro a diferencia de mí solo parecía un estúpido que entro en un lujar por error, él se acercó a la puerta junto a un acomodador el miro a Kira y no hizo expresión alguna pero al verme a mí me miro como quien miraba una mancha en un suelo más blanco y limpio como el mármol,

-Bienvenido señor Kira al restaurante "Moonlight" para cuantos va ser la mesa-

-una mesa para dos por favor-

-claro señor Kira, síganos usted y su, acompañante lo llevare a la mesa de siempre-

-claro, vamos sígueme ryuuji-

Me sentía incómodo, no solo el sujeto que nos llevó a una mesa junto a una ventana me miraba como una mancha sino que algunas personas en ese restaurante me miraban tras susurrar o reírse mientras me miraban de arriba a abajo, realmente querría salir corriendo, sentía solo quería burlarse de mí,

-aquí está su mesa señor-

-disculpe no tendrá algo más privado, mi amigo viene de otro país y no le gusta mucho las multitudes ya que no habla el mismo idioma y eso le incomoda-

-entiendo, perdón por el trato, sígame a las salas privadas-

Fuimos por un pasillo y entramos en una habitación y tras un muro había una mesa elegante y una vista espectacular por una gran ventana quedaba a un jardín iluminado, realmente parecía un pequeño comedor solo para dos personas,

-aquí está su mesa enseguida enviare a que les atiendan-

-gracias-

Ese sujeto se fue después de dejarnos en ese lujar, cuando estaba por interrogar a Kira-san sobre el por qué me trago a un lujar tan concurrido y elegante como este sonó su celular,

-disculpa debo atender esto, puedes pedir lo que desees-

-claro-

El salió de ese lujar para atender su llamada, sin saber mucho o que hacer me fui a sentar en una de las sillas y entonces a afuera escuche algo,

-viste el hermano menor de Hitomiko-sama vino con una cosa de un tanto desagradable-

-sí, aunque es algo lindo, pero no es como los amigos guapísimos como los que frecuenta en el trabajo-

-sí, seguro solo quiere hacer trabajo comunitario como lo hacía Fumi-chan cuando hizo ese centro para niños-

-es verdad, no creo ese sea su amigo solo un proyecto humanitario-

-ni yo, seguro solo intenta hacer algo para recordar a Fumi-chan-

-cierto-

Realmente no había sido casualidad cierto, ellas había tomándose mucha molesta para venir a reírse de mí, conocía bien a las mujeres, cuando algo les molesta hacen este tipo de comentarios donde sean escuchadas, entonces habían venido a pararse fuera de este lujar a decirme solo era un bicho a comparación de una persona como Kira Hiroto o las que se rodeaba a diario, quien por su forma de expresarse eran conocidas de él, me levante de la silla donde estaba, salí y mire a dos chicas muy guapas fuera de la sala donde estaba hace poco,

-vaya creí la primera clase tenia bellas chicas pero solo son un montan de víboras- me recargue en el marco de la puerta y las mire por encima- pero vaya ustedes son del tipo de "señoritas" que no tienen nada que hacer que escupir veneno-

-¡tú maldito como te atreves a faltarnos al respetos!, somos unas damas-

-¿damas?,-realmente me daba risa- enserio vaya… son las damas más vulgares que he conocido en mi vida-

-tu-

Una de ellas molesta me iba a dar una bofetada pero le tome de la mano, iba a responder pero la tome a la fuerza y la acórale contra la pared de ese pequeño pasillo,

-suéltame maldito-

-vaya puede que estés diciendo eso pequeña fiera, pero tu cara dice otra cosa –me acerque a su cara sonrojada y mire sus labios realmente estaba ansiosa-

-oye tu suéltala de buena vez no eres más que un vago un sucio gato- mire a la otra chica intentando ayudar a su amiga pero incluso estaba tan roja como su amiga-

-vaya par-

Solté a la otra chica la cual cayo deslizándose por el muro mientras la otra chica iba a ver si estaba bien,

-¡eres un estúpido!, porque no regresas a tu inmunda cloaca, estúpido-

-¿Ann estas bien?-

-claro Ruru no te preocupes-

-vaya solo son un par de odio….-

En ese momento alguien llego por detrás mío y me tapo la boca, mire por encima creyendo alguien había venido a salvar a estas dos,

-¡jefe!- una de ellas una peliroja se sorprendió a ver a quien me sostenía ayudando a poner de pie por la otra chica-

-¿chicas que hacen aquí?-

-muchas gracias por salvarnos de este hombre- hablaban la que no hace poco se había sonrojado por mi trato-

-sí, nos quería hacer daño es usted nuestro héroe- hablaba la otra mientras se mostraba aliviada-

-no exageren, ¿acaso mi amigo les causa problemas?-

-él quería golpearnos, Kira-san como puede tener un amigo así, échele antes de que le cause problemas-

-como sea, creo no debieron venir aquí, o como por que el las molestaría a tan lindas chicas-

-¿bueno?-

Ellas dos realmente eran unas mentirosas realmente ahora si quería apalearlas, no me importaba fingieran ser unas chicas para mi eran un par de víboras,

-no importa nosotras nos vamos-

Esas dos al no ver salida o como mentir se fueron, odio a este tipo de mujeres, jamás me enamoraría de alguien así, no creo en que una mujer deba ser golpeada, pero…las odio…

-¿esas bien?

Kira me soltó y me quede solo a unos pasos frete a él sin darle la cara, seguro me reclamaría por culpa de esas chicas quienes fueron las que me provocaron a mostrar lo peor de mí,

-conozco a Ruru y Ann esas dos chicas siempre se las dan por crear rumores, así que no dudarían vinieron a incomodarte-

-¿por qué lo hace?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-has dicho querer hablar conmigo pero solo siento ha querido humillarme y burlarte de mí por lo que soy, si es eso, felicidades realmente me siento como una escoria-

-perdón si te sientes así, realmente deseo hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer-

-bien hable ahora de lo que quiere-

-yo…quiero invitarte a comer para disculparme por haberme acostado contigo, perdona si te lastime-

-vaya imbécil- realmente me hacía reír- hacerme daño por favor –me gire a verle, estaba molesto- soy un chico que ha vendido su cuerpo en más de un sentido por casi 3 años a la prostitución y a la clandestinidad de drogas y armas incluso he llegado a tal punto de matar a alguien por el simple hecho de recibir dinero, el cual jamás veo, ¿daño?, ¿lastimarme? tu no me haces daño me das risa, vaya sujeto realmente me haces reír eres un imbécil…no necesito tu lastima o tu caridad, …-termine gritando eso con una gran burla para después terminar adolorido y bajando la voz- …vaya yo creyendo eras amable y solo eres un imbécil, me voy de aquí-

-espera un momento-

-no me busques de nuevo no quiero saber nada de ti, ¡te aborrezco imbécil!-

Realmente estaba frutado y decepcionado, por un momento me sentí feliz de conocerle pero solo se burlaba de mi teniendo lastima, realmente dolía me tuviera lastima,

Salí de ese lujar caminado hasta salir corriendo de ese restaurante sin un rumbo, sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, realmente quería desaparecer,

Mientras corría un automóvil cerro mi camino al llegar a una avenida y de él salió dos sujetos y me metieron a la fuerza al vehículo de color blanco sin poder escapar.

* * *

**espero les gustase, , ¿que pasara? mido habrá sido secuestrado (?) ,espero fuera dela grado.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Sweet tears.**

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

**POV: Midorikawa **

Al ir en ese automóvil iba amarrado y con la cara cubierta, no podía saber dónde iba hablar o defenderme, solo escuchaba el motor del automóvil y sentir como dos personas me jugueteaban de los brazo, podo después el vehículo se paró completamente y al ser apagado sentí como me sacaba a empujones pero me negué a caminar así que alguien me tomo y me llevo cargando,

-Osamu mire te traigo tu juguete de regreso-

-que hacen ambos aquí, no te dije no te acercaras a él, Aphrodi-

-sí, dentro de la mansión pero lo encontré sin su correa y lo traje a casa merezco una gratificación, si sabes de lo que hablo-

-como sea, después hablaremos, destápenle la cara-

Había reconocido las voces, al mirar el lujar estaba en el despacho de Osamu dentro de la mansión había entrado a este lujar unas veces, lo suficiente para reconocerle, Osamu paso de estar tras su escritorio y acercar se a mí y darme una patada en el estómago suficiente para hacerme retorcer del dolor,

-espero esté preparado para tu castigo por huir –_el me tomo del cabello para que le mirara a la cara- _pero descuida después de esto te dejare libre, pero solo si cumples mis órdenes y esta vez cunado te diga debes seducir a alguien hasta tenerlo comiendo de tus manos lo haces y no huyes como los has hecho dos veces esta noche-

El me soltó y chasqueo los dedos y Hijikata uno de los guardaespaldas que estaba en ese lujar me tomo de los brazos mientras otros dos, Sakuma y Segata se encargaban de golpearme tanto en el estómago como en la cara, siguieron así hasta lastimarme dejándome algunos moretones en el rostro y sacarme algo de sangre y sentirme adolorido del cuerpo para después ser dejado por órdenes de Osamu,

-es suficiente, _-él se acercó a mi mientras aún era sostenido por Hijikata y me tomo del rostro con fuerza- _este es tu castigo a la otra te mato o aún mejor, al menos que quieras mate a tu hijo no me desobedezcas-

Escuchar eso realmente me sorprendió quería llorar pero no le demostraría mi debilidad a este sujeto y sus perros, pero no quería tocaran al hijo que alguna vez tuve en mis brazos,

-escucha con atención lo que harás a partir de hoy, te dejare en un lujar, haz lo que te diré, iras con una persona luciendo tan lamentable y le dirás lo que te he hecho, te he dado una paliza por que no eres más que mi esclavo ya que por culpa de tu estúpido tío has sido vendido a mí y lograste escapar, claro se preguntara como diste con su lujosa casa, bien no le mentiras del todo dirás me has robado la dirección al sentir solo puedes confiar en él, gánate su lastima si en necesario quiero utilices más que tu cuerpo sino tu cerebro para que el termine aceptando mis órdenes, así que escucha claramente no lo repetiré nuevamente -_él se acercó y me tomo fuertemente de la cara_\- o haces bien tu trabajo o mato a tu hijo, no querrás un bebé tan adorable pierda la vida tan joven por tu estupidez, _-el me soltó y se acercó a su asístete que tenía un sobre lo tomo abanicándolos frete a mi cara_\- bien esto te será de ayuda, ahora fuera de aquí, suéltenlo-

El ordeno me soltaran y caí al suelo y me arrogo al suelo un par de hojas engrapas, las tome y con toda la fuerza y voluntad que pude me rebaje, no quería mi bebé pagara por algo que no tenía la culpa así que acepte,

-lo hare, pero_\- apenas podía hablar ya que me dolía el estómago y pecho así como la cara para mover mis labios-_

-¿pero?, me cuestionaras algo-

-si hago es yo…-

-ya se lo que quieres… haces bien esto y quitare la mitad de la deuda millonaria que tú y tu tío tienen conmigo, claro siempre y cuando este bien hecho de lo contrario ve despidiéndote de la vida de un niño-

él se soltó a reír , realmente no había opción , otros guardaespaldas, Kojirou y Miura me ayudaron y por órdenes de Osamu me llevaron a su camioneta, prácticamente me arrastraron a ir a su automóvil al no poder moverme mucho, una vez estaba en su camioneta en la parte de atrás junto a dos guardaespaldas, mire las hojas de quien quería Osamu-san me humillara frete a él, nada más y nada menos que la persona que le dije me dejara en paz, Kira Hiroto, …vaya si que el mundo es pequeño y no me equivocaba eso dos se conocían, bien por la vida de mi hijo que aunque este lejos hare todo para que nadie le ponga un dedo encima y cuando termine mi deuda lo buscare y seremos una familia ,solo nosotros dos,

Osamu y su chófer Segata entraron a la camioneta y el comenzó a hablar, mientras salíamos de esa mansión, quería sedujera a Hiroto en más de un sentido y le diera lastima y asco si era necesario con tal de hacer ambos se pelearan y el pudiera recupera la herencia que le pertenecía y la cual Kira le había quitado al casarse con la hija adoptiva de su padre,

Así que solo era un pleito de ricos por dinero, después de un largo viaje me hicieron bajar de la camioneta y Miura y kojirou bajaron junto a mí,

-la mansión que está a un par de casa de aquí es la casa del señor Kira, solo debes hacer lo que el jefe te ha ordenado y así te evitaras otra paliza, cierto, toma- _Miura estaba junto a mí y acerco su mano a la mía dándome lo que parecía un frasco pequeño de color café-_

-¿qué es esto?- _mire el frasco y el me hizo esconder la mano con el frasco dentro de pantalón-_

-no mires y solo tómalo sin que Osamu-san se dé cuenta…no me parece bien abusen de alguien joven solo por codicia, es un analgésico te ayudara si lo colocas sobre los golpes-

-gracias eres muy amable-

-vámonos Miura antes de que el jefe sospeche algo porque tardamos-

-claro, suerte-

ambos regresaron a la camioneta, camine hacia la residencia que me señalaron, la camioneta se había quedado atrás, supongo para que él no los notara, me acerque a la residencia y había una cerca alta pero había una pequeña barda frete a la puerta que parecía tener una reja para poder apoyarme, pese a mi dolor me las ingenie y salte a pequeña barda y llegue a un bonito jardín, me encamine a la puerta, supongo que debía darle lastima cuando antes le pedí se olvidara de eso y de mí, en fin supongo debía llorar un poco así que me esmere y llame a la puerta, pero…nadie abría, ¿acaso no estaba en su casa?, a esta hora seguro eran más de las 00.00am de la noche, ¿dónde podría ir?….bueno supongo a muchos lujares, supongo no podía moverme de aquí no dudaría a fuera se quedaría Osamu a ver cumpliera mi trabajo ,así que me senté al pie de la puerta a esperar se apareciera.

* * *

** matane, hasta la siguiente .**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 11

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

-me alegra pudieras venir, dime como te fue con Osamu-

Durante la noche llame a Hiroto y me respondió diciendo después me contaría ya que ahora estaba por cena en un restaurante de su preferencia, así que le pedí cuando terminara viniera a mi departamento, le estaría esperando para hablar, y después de un rato llego a mi departamento y nos encontrábamos en medio de la sala con un "Salty dog", un trago hecho con vodka y jugo de pomelo, algo relativamente suave contando era tarde y Hiroto seguro se regresaría a su casa,

-ese estúpido solo me llamo para hacerme perder mi tiempo, así que después fui a cenar- _le di su trago después de hacerlo pasar a la sala y el apoderarse e de uno de los sofás para descansar un poco- _

-vaya par, realmente no lo toleras por como trato a Fumiko- _me senté en el sofá de frete con mi trago para conversar tranquilamente-_

-que era muy querida por su padre no era su culpa, además Osamu siempre fue un estúpido era normal su padre quisiera a su hija lista y linda-

-vaya se nota la amabas, supongo era muy amable, además con su parte de la herencia que ahora te pertenece construyo ese orfanato junto a tu hermana en la zona de Hibiya-

-sí, -_el dio un sorbo a su trago y siguió hablando-_ bueno como sea seguro no se quedara en paz hasta conseguir molestar-

-¿dime como te fue aparte con Hitomiko ayer?-

-como lo deduje quería conociera a una chica y no cualquiera, sino con zaizen Toko-

-¡hablas de la hija del ministro!- _había dado un trago, casi lo tiro al escuchar el nombre, este podía despreciar incluso a una mujer con tanta riqueza, vaya que envidia-_

-sí, esa misma, no niego es muy linda pero no es mi tipo así que le corte rápido y regrese a casa-

-¿tu hermana lo sabe?-

-que si lo sabe, si antes de que tú me llamaras para venir a tu departamento ella me digo era un irresponsable y un tonto por tratar mal a zaizen y un montón de cosa más y solo me daba dos opciones ahora-

-¿cuáles son esas opciones?-

-contraigo matrimonio con una bella chica antes del siguiente mes o tendré que adoptar a un niño-

-seguro te has negado completamente-

-sí, pero_…- el suspiro y volvió a dar un trago largo-_

-¿pero qué? -  
-dedujo no querría y quiere mañana me reúna a primera hora con Otonashi-

-es la chica que trabaja en ese orfanato-

-sí, supongo deberé adoptar a un niño-

-pues no le veo lo malo, si no quiere casarte ya que según tu Fumiko era la única para ti, ten un hijo aunque sea adoptivo, seguro ella querrá eso-

-supongo, pero no creo estar hecho para ser padre-

-ya ere sun viejo de 28 años, no eres ni responsable de ti, pero dicen un niño cambia a una familia, seguro te ayudara a mucho además recuerda tu familia necesita alguien hederé tanto tu fortuna como la de tu esposa-

-vaya quien habla de viejo,…pero bien puedo darle mi fortuna al hijo de mi hermana pero me grito, su hijo no necesitaba de mí, él contaba con su propia riqueza-

-hablas del niño que se parece a ti, si no te conociera desde joven diría es hermano de ambos, como se llama….-

\- Tsutsumi tomo, él se parece a su padre aunque no culpo a la genética-

-supongo es "Kira" aunque lleve el apellido de su padre y tu hermana quiere alguien siga con el apellido de su padre-

-es por eso que mi hermana quiere tenga un hijo con el apellido "Kira" para que herede todo-

-vaya dejaras a tu sobrino en la calle o por lo menos fuera de la herencia de su abuelo-

-no has escuchado lo que dije, en fin…vendrás conmigo mañana-

-claro compremos un niño… ¿acaso te dan una especie de folleto o catalogo para elegir el que más te guste?-

Realmente no sabía cómo era eso de adoptar un niño es más con trabajo entendía como adquirir mi salario completo al estar tan endeudad por los lujos y los placeres, así que no se nada sobre adopciones,

-¿quién sabe?, por eso me reuniré con Otonashi, supongo me explicara más, creo adoptare alguno que sea adecuado a la manera que tanto desea Hitomiko al ser ella la cabeza de la familia-

-bien,….- _di un sorbo a mi trago y al ver él había terminado el suyo le ofrecí un poco más, pero al mirar la hora en mi reloj de pulsera le ofrecí quedarse -_ ¿te quedas a tomar? o ¿te marcharas?-

-solo un rato más, aunque realmente no quiero ir a casa- _él se hecho de espalda completamente al respaldo, realmente se notaba cansado-_

-entonces quédate te dejare dormir en el suelo-

-no podría quitarte tu lujar del suelo la gente como tu ese es su lujar-

-maldito, en fin quédate- _de alguna manera mis bromas siempre eran regresadas, vaya aún sigo sin entender nuestra amistad_

-no debo ir temprano con Otonashi además seguro que si no voy mi hermana quien aún sigue tratándome como…si fuera tú a la edad de 11 me reñirá, así que solo un trago más y me voy, debo conducir además-

-cierto, cambiando de tema, dime… ¿sabes dónde ha ido Suzuno de vacaciones?-

-vaga esto realmente es fuerte, -_parándose a Servín un poco de vodka y contemplar la cantidad-_ tal vez no debería tomarlo-

-¡deja de ignorarme!-

-¿o perdona, hablabas?-

Él se había parado cuando le pregunte por suzuno y comportándose como si no estuviera hablando conmigo,

-está bien no me digas, no me interesa-

-que bien porque se supone no quieres saber nada de él, así que olvídalo quieres- _después de decir eso dejo su vaso sobre la mesa a donde estaba mi mini bar-_

-bien me voy fue agradable la hora, gracias por invitarme a tomar y a conversar, te veo mañana, ¿iras cierto?-

-claro quiero ver cómo te obligan a llevarte a un niño para que seas responsable-

-tal vez debería considerar degradarte de vicepresidente de "Grupo Kira royal SA" a director del orfanato para ver madurez de buena vez con los más de 100 niños en ese orfanato-

-que graciosos, no me da risa-

-bien me voy, te veré en el trabajo antes-

-sí, cuidado no quiero quedarme sin alguien que me da un sueldo muy bueno-

Hiroto salió de mi casa sin decir más, vaya supongo no tenía muchas opciones en fin no importaba aunque realmente quería preguntarle por suzuno, supongo él le pidió a Hiroto no hablarme de su paradero y seguro Natsuhiko no lo haría, vaya me pregunto si lo hará con tal de no verme.

* * *

**matane!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 12

* * *

**POV: Hiroto**

Después de salir de la casa de Nagumo conduje por una media hora hasta mi casa, realmente la zona era muy tranquila sin los típicos vecinos molestos o el escándalo innecesario por las noches, llegue a mi casa, la reja del portón era automática así que no tenía que salir podía abrirla desde el automóvil con un botón en las llaves del automóvil, al abrirse entre y se cerró automáticamente, deje mi automóvil frente a mi casa y solo baje tomando mi saco ya que realmente se sentía frio, eran más de la 1am de la madrugada, cerré el automóvil y tome las llaves y me encamine a la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en mi pantalón para abrir la puerta entonces vi algo moverse al pie de mi puerta,

**POV: Ryuuji**

Creo me había quedado dormido al pie de la puerta mientras me abrazaba a mis rodillas con la cara dentro de ellas para calentarme un poco, realmente me sentía helado como más avanzaba la noche, me desperté tras ver una silueta alta frete a mí pero no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme despierto por el frio de la madrugada, ¿Qué horas serán?, ¿Quién era?...después de eso desperté y estaba cubierto con una frazada gruesa la cual estaba envuelta en mi además tenía la leve sensación de percibir un aroma como a mentol , me descubrir el cuerpo el sentirme rígido al no poder moverme mucho y note mi camisa había sido abierta , me sorprendí pero fue más mi sorpresa y curiosidad al notar tenia algunos parques sobre los golpes que me habían dado esos sujetos , eran unos parques para dolores musculares pero seguro que el aroma era el de algún analgésico, tenía un pequeño vendolete en el labio y un par de parques sobre mi cara , vaya seguro debí impresionar tanto y darle lastima a alguien para que se tomara tanta dedicación, poco después alguien entro en esa sala, ¿Dónde estaba a todo esto?,

-has despertado que bien, aprovecha y tomate este café por favor- me alegraba verle y fuera tan atento conmigo, acepte su taza de café y la tome con cuidado acercándola a mi boca-

-tú has hecho esto-

-ten cuidado está caliente…., hablas de ayudarte o el café-

Sorbí con cuidado el café ya que tenía cierta herida en el labio que me hacía sentir mucha sensibilidad, mientras lo veía al sentarse en un sofá más pequeño a diferencia de donde estaba yo,

-si es lo de la curación antes que nada perdona por tocarte mientras dormías y tomar el medicamento que tenías contigo-

-no interesa, gracias por la molestia- _me sentía extraño, creo le bebida caliente y la fradada me habían acalorado mucho-_

-espero te guste, realmente no soy bueno en preparar café para dos personas-

-gracias,…-_di otro sorbo más grande para percibir mejor el sabor y sentí un poco de canela en tan aromático café-_ está bueno…-

-que bien que te guste-

Lo mire de reojo mientras sorbía el café y lo vi dedicarme una sonrisa, realmente me sentía extraño cuando estaba con esta persona, ¿por qué?, mire alrededor y vi algunas cajas además de mucho lujo, pero era mejor y bonita casa que la de Osamu-san o esa fea prisión,

-¿esta es tu casa?-

-has llegado aquí y lo preguntas, bueno si aunque perdona el desorden recién he comenzado a empacar algunas-

-¿te iras de aquí?-

-no, además no interesa no es importante lo que sí, dime, ¿cómo es que has terminado así? y ¿cómo has dado con mi casa?-

-bueno...veras- _no sabía que decir ahora estaba nervioso_-

-se mi vida está en periódicos y revistas, pero lo que es mi vida personal y mi casa, dirección son privados solo mis amigos y mi familia saben el donde vivo-

-bien…yo…-

-¿acaso me has seguido?, aunque eso sería ilógico, bien responde por favor no quiero pensar mal de ti porque me agradas y no quiero tener que llamar a la policía-

-bien te diré- _deje la taza de café a la mitad sobre una mesa frente a mí-_

No sabía que hacer o como sentirme, pero no quería llamara a la policía y alejarme aún más de él, así que tenía que hacer lo que me dijo Osamu, así que me arme de valor tenía que mentirle y a la vez no era algo confuso pero lo haría por el bien de mi hijo, respire un poco y comencé a hablar,

-bien una personas- me ha dado esta paliza porque se podría decir le pertenezco por culpa de los vicios de un tío, así que él tiene derecho a golpearme-

-pero que estás diciendo- _note el me miraba con asombro al decir eso, pero no estaba mintiendo, era verdad-_

-he terminado viniendo aquí porque sentía era al único lujar donde podía escapar, pero veo me equivoque, tome su directo de esa persona tras robarla al creer eso, pero…-

-¿quién es el que te ha hecho eso?-

-usted le conoce, se reunió hoy con él hace poco, Osamu Saginuma-

Lo mire de reojo y note su cara de asombro a pasar a una de molestia, era primera vez en este poco tiempo que le conocía molesto cuando siempre se ve tan amable, el dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y se levantó de golpe de donde estaba,

-ya regreso, puede quedarte aquí-

-¿dónde va, acaso llamara a la policía?-

-algo por el estilo, _-le mire apretar los puños y tener una cara seria con una leve sonrisa en los labios_\- primero iré con ese estúpido y le enseñare a ser hombre y después hare que lo metan a la cárcel tras denunciarle el golpear a alguien más joven que él y explotarte, así como debí hacer antes desde que lo conocí-

-No por favor-

Me levante y lo tome del brazo para detenerle me preocupaba, pero solo porque si él le reclamaba y le pasaba algo a Osamu-san jamás sabría dónde está mi bebé ya que fue él quien me lo arrebato para dejarme vivir cómodamente a petición de su esposa, no quería además Kira-san fuera expuesto a algo peligroso cuando la mansión de Osamu-san está llena de hombres armados y peligrosos,

-que ocurre acaso le dejaras te trate así- _su mirada se encontró con la mía, realmente me cuestiona pero no tenía opciones-_

-si-

-entiendo entonces no deberías está aquí- _él se apartó de mí y me miro directamente en un tono lleno de lastima, sus ojos parecían repetían, "que patético"-_

\- entiendo te doy lastima, vaya por un momento creí me comprendería, pero por que debería hacerlo a simple vista se nota, alguien que lo ha tenido todo no sabe lo que es perder todo-

-vaya eso crees, bien cree lo que quieras-_ él se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada de mi-_

Pero que estaba haciendo, no debería discutir o pelear con él, se supone debo causarle lastima no que me corra de su casa, bien pondré mi orgullo fuera de esto dejare el me humille con tal de que esta pesadilla termine pronto y este cercas de lo que es mío,

-no quise decir eso, -_lo tome del brazo para que me mirase un poco_\- perdona, solo es que…estoy tan confundido, ni yo sé lo que ocurre, me siento extraño-

-bien, -_el coloco su mano sobre mi flequillo y comenzó a jugarlo, me sentía extrañamente feliz al verlo hacer eso-_ porque no descansas toma cualquier habitación de este piso, te veré después en la mañana, aunque no me siento tranquilo teniéndote en casa espero lo comprendas-

-claro, puedes confiar en mí-

-bien mañana seguiremos nuestra conversación-

El salió de ese lujar y lo seguí con la mirada una vez fuera lo seguí y lo mire subir unas escaleras, realmente me sentía confuso, aunque supongo podría aprovechar su amabilidad aunque sea por lastima y quedarme aquí un tiempo en lujar de esa espeluznante mansión llena de lobos que es mi jaula,

Mire los alrededores y parecía una casa muy linda aunque muchas cosas parecían estar empacadas, supongo no estaría aquí por mucho, seguro pensaba llevarme a la mañana siguiente a esa jaula, no quería prefería haberme muerto de frio, mire su curación hecha y me sentía feliz, realmente por alguna razón esta cercas suyo hacia que perdiera mi cordura y creyera ese hombre, era mi tipo

* * *

**bye, hasta la siguiente.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 13

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

no había podido dormir bien así que me la pase en mi despacho en el segundo piso ya que no estoy nada acostumbrado a visitas inesperadas o que alguien venga a casa además realmente pensar que tenía que ir a reunirme ver un montón de niños para adoptar uno me cansaba, no me molestan los niños pero era agobiante incluso no visitaba al hijo de mi hermana desde que nació, prefería mi vida como hasta ahora pero no tenía muchas opciones tal vez como dijo Nagumo -"un niño siempre cambia a las familias"- aunque mi familia no tenga muchos integrantes en ella ,

me di un baño para quitarme el sueño que tenía y despejarme un poco, al salir me puse un pantalón sastre de color negro y una camisa blanca y una corbata de tono azul aunque no me gustaba mucho pero todo fuera por formalidad, salí de la habitación y fui al primer piso a prepararme un café,

Al pasar por el lobby ahí estaba la visita, le mire dormir tranquilamente, vaya si yo tuviera tales golpes no podría ni dormir, aunque no me da buena espina dejar un desconocido en casa y menos que esté relacionado con Osamu, fui a la cocina y mientras ponía la cafetera llame a mi secretaria,

-hola Nozomi, puedes encargarte de algo, bien es un chico que encontré y necesita asistencia médica podrías venir tengo que salir, sabes lo que pienso de las personas que conozco por un día, así que te lo dejo en tus manos, ven de inmediato-

Esa chica era la única de mis asistentes que dejaba llegara a mi casa ya que es una buena amiga de Suzuno y respeta mi espacio, aunque su carácter es el de una hermana pequeña protectora,

La cafetera termino de servir mi café, lo tome y solo lo endulce un poco y lo tome lentamente hasta espera a Nozomi, mientras revisaba las noticias en el televisor de la cocina y comer un poco de fruta como una manzana , escuche el timbre de la casa así que fui a ver, al abrir ahí estaba ella,

-perdón por la demoras-

-que dices, si has llegado más rápido de lo que imaginaba-

-digamos estaba cercas ya que fue Kira-sama quien me pidió despertarle y sacarlo de casa-

-vaya hermana mía, en fin te dejo mi casa a tu cuidado la persona de quien te hablo está en el lobby si puedes encargarte de él me harás mucha ayuda, cierto después envió a Nagumo para que vayas a trabajar-

-sí, claro tenga un buen día-

-eso espero-

Deje mi casa y me fui a mi automóvil, entre y me dirigí inmediatamente a la empresa para reunirme con Nagumo antes de ir donde mi hermana seguro estaría también esperándome,

**POV: Ryuuji.**

Desperté después de rodar por el sofá y caer de espaldas sobre una alfombra, vaya dolor adiciona el que tenía, me senté sobre el alfombrado y mire frete a mí una bella chica frente mío con una falda por encima de las rodillas de color negro y una camisa color rosa, y un peinado en forma de chongo, al mirarla a la cara ella me sonrió,

-ha terminado de inspeccionar-

-¿qué cosa?,… perdona no fue mi intención, no quise ser maleducado incomodarle-

-descuide-

-acaso también vive aquí, acaso es esposa de Kira-san, si es así, lamento la intromisión en su bonita casa-

-que dice, me alagaría pero no solo soy su asistente personal la que se encarga de trabajar en su casa y en la oficina-

-¿es su amante?-

-que dice, yo no, jamás, aprecio mucho al presidente porque es mi amigo desde niños junto al vicepresidente de "Grupo Kira royal SA"-

Mire a la chica y realmente parecía sorprendida y apenada, supongo no mentía y era muy honesta otra en su lujar me contestaría, -"que le importa"-, o algo así, realmente parecía agradable, pero ahora que lo notaba no miraba a Kira-san por ningún lujar,

-disculpe, su jefe esta en casa-

-no, salió a una reunión y al trabajo pero me ha pedido encargarme de usted, así que dígame cómo puedo ayudarle para que deje esta casa-

-¿qué?-

-como notara esta casa pronto será dejada por mi jefe y me ha pedido encargarme de usted hasta que pueda irse-

-ya veo-

Que significaba eso, no yo no me iría de aquí así me corriera esta chica o el, no me movería cumpliré con mi trabajo así le moleste a él,

-seguro tendrá hambre cierto, le prepare algo, sígame-

-puedo hacerle alguna pregunta-

-si puedo responderlas, si claro-

Supongo que si le preguntaba por la vida de su jefe no me respondería, a dicho es un amigo también y muchas veces las chicas se guardan los secretos de sus amigos como tesoros más si hay cierto interés o amistad seria,

La seguí hasta la cocina y al verla cocinar pensé en la chica con la que salía antes, ella era muy bonita y exigente pero siempre se preocupaba por mí y al verme tenía la más bonita sonrisa en los labios, ¿Cómo es que termino mal todo?,

Me senté a la barrada y me recosté mientras la chica frete a mi preparaba algo y después de un rato coloco frente mío un plato con algo de tocino y un huevo frito y un poco de jugo de naranja,

-esperó le guste-

-gracias, cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-cierto, mi nombre es Nozomi Kinki, pero puede decirme Nozomi-

-está bien, tiene un bonito nombre-

-gracias, ¿su nombre?-

-solo Ryuuji-

-bien cómo puedo ayudarle, como vera Kira-san es una persona muy ocupada y no puede estar aquí atendiéndole así que yo le ayudare en, lo que pida-

-no importa…yo-

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no-

Que podía hacer, no podía decir –"estoy aquí por órdenes de alguien más y no me iré"- tengo que ingeniarme algo,

-entonces después de que coma puedo revisar sus heridas, ¿aunque cómo se las hizo?-

-yo…me caí-

-pues es muy torpe o ha de ver sido sobre algo fuerte como piedras como para tales golpes, iré por el botiquín termine de comer-

Como si se lo creyera seguro sabe le mentí, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, sino creería que su jefe esta en malos pasos y lo último que quiero es darle problema a alguien que por extraño que parezca me agrada. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**espero les gustase...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 14

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

Después del trabajo y hacer responsables a Ann y Atsuishi de nuestras llamadas hasta nuestro regreso a la oficina, acompañe a Hiroto en su automóvil hasta el Orfanato, mientras su chófer nos llevaba durante todo el camino fue callado, vaya realmente le preocupaba el tema de tener un hijo cuando no lo tubo con su amada,

Llegamos al Orfanato y frete a la puerta del lujar nos esperaba Hitomiko junto a Otonashi quien parecía recién llegaba igual la hermana de Hiroto a ese sitio junto a dos abogados, Toramaru y Tachimukai un par de abogados de "Seisan &amp; asociados" un bufet de abogados quienes trabajaban para "Grupo Kira royal SA" y uno de nuestros grandes socios "Royal Kai" la empresa de Kidou y por desgracia según Hiroto también para "Grupo Shinwa" la empresa de Osamu, al bajar del automóvil ambos nos acercamos hasta donde esperaba Hitomiko

-llegas tarde, Hiroto-

-perdona termia cosas más importantes que hacer-

-esto es importante o dime acaso ya pensaste bien y te casaras con Toko o Fuyuka o quieres deposar a Otonashi-

-¿he?-

En ese momento Otonashi como su esposo Tachimukai se sorprendieron ante tal comentario, realmente es gracioso cuando la misma Hitomiko sabe ellos están casados desde hace 3 años,

-que estás diciendo tanta es tu desesperación a que me case que no te importaría alguien se divorcie-

-¿entonces?-

-lo pensé bien, si tanto quiere adoptare un niño, ya que no pienso casarme de nuevo-

-bien, le pedí a Otonashi me diera la lista de los niños más jóvenes para que sea fácil educarlo correctamente, así que para el procedimiento le pedí a mis abogados se encarguen de todo el papeleo a Otonashi ser la trabajadora social que vea a él no le falte nada-

-¿el?-

-sí, decidí lo mejor es un niño, así llevara nuestro apellido con orgullo y en alto como cada generación a diferencia de una chica-

-lo dices por experiencia-

-otonashi nos llevarías a ver a los pequeños de los que te pedí buscar sus datos-

-claro, por favor síganme-

Vaya que sepa la personas por general te saludan con un –"buenas tardes"- según la hora del día pero si están estos dos juntos es imposible eso, seguimos a Otonashi hasta una oficina y una vez dentro de esa oficina Otonashi le dio una lista de huérfanos a ambos para verla, a diferencia de Hiroto yo si creía un niño era una molestia más para alguien como yo que quiere una vida llena de diversión y que no debo preocuparme de mi legado familiar como Hiroto,

después de ver y escuchar hablar a Otonashi, Hitomiko y Hiroto sobre niños realmente era aburrido, sentía me quedaría dormido sino fuera porque varias veces Hiroto me dio de pellizcos en la cadera para despertarme mientras fingía no entender que me pasaba al tener su atención en su hermana,

Después de un rato Otonashi llevo a esos dos a conocer a 5 chicos, yo decidí salir a fumar mientras esperaba que ellos terminaran de entrevistarse con esos niños pero otra chica en ese lujar, Kino no me dejo ya que había niños por todo el lujar,

Puse mi atención sobre varios niños que estaban fuera jugando o llorando porque se caía o no los dejaban jugar, realmente era molesto escucharles, mire a esos dos abogados quienes profesiones no les venía en el concepto, ellos quienes aceptaban bien a esos niños, el que estaba casado, Tachimukai acepto jugar con un grupo pequeño de niños, mientras el otro qui solo tenía novia, lose porque es la hermana de Goenji uno de nuestros socios, él jugaba con otro grupo, supongo esa es la diferencia entre dos hombres atrapados por el amor de una chica a alguien libre sin compromiso como yo, yo no me dejaría contagia por ningún mocoso que solo babean y lloran cuando me ven,

Espere por un rato largo bajo la luz del sol, mire mi reloj en la pantalla de celular y ya había pasado una hora, realmente se tardan con simples niños, en ese momento vi salir a Hiroto y me acerqué a él,

-¿cómo va todo ya compraste alguno?- _no tenía interés pero si de ver sufrir a Hiroto así que solo sonreía-_

-sí, hay alguien peor no salí por eso podías ir a mi casa, deje a Nozomi y no quiero crea es mi empleada, irías-

-claro se aprecias a todos tus asistentes, iré-

-gracias y ya que estas en mi casa, riega las flores en el jardín, saca la basura y has mi cena a y has la limpieza de mi casa-

-¡que te crees que soy tu empleada domestica!-_ vaya forma de querer molestar-_

-si-

-¡maldito!-

Al verlo asentir mientras lo afirmaba me molestaba, como es que lo sigo incondicionalmente, lo mire sacar las llaves de su casa dentro su pantalón y después me las dio,

-toma las llaves-

-dame…me largo de aquí espero tu hijo te odie como yo lo hago- _arrebate las llaves de sus manos y simplemente dije lo que pensaba-_

-crees que lo hará, realmente _–lo vi bajar ma mirada y fingir una sonrisa algo débil, realmente le preocupaba-_ no soy bueno con los niños, no con mi sobrino-

-animo seguro le agradaras _–me arrepentí de lo que dije así que decidí animarle dándole una leve palmada en los hombros- _más cuando comience a decir "papà" y te siga como un minino a todas partes-

-que imaginación tan tonta, bien te veré después-

-¿quieres te espere en tu casa?-

-como quieras solo has lo que te dijo y cuida mi casa, si-

El coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a revolver mi cabello, vaya hábito suyo, me molesta,

-que dejes eso no soy tu perro –_me aleje de el para que se detuviera-_ para que acaricien mi cabeza-

-baja la voz hay niños presentes-

-me voy-

Tome las llaves de hiroto y me fui en su automóvil, seguro después su chofer regresaría por él, el realmente parece preocupado por el tema, bueno es entendible jamás ha sido bueno criando nada, una vez se encontró un cachorro y a los 3 días lo abandono, se no es lo mismo pero jamás puede saber que quiere la otra persona solo lo intuye hasta que se lo digan , por lo menos en los sentimental porque a la hora del trabajo es muy directo, pero seguro le iría bien además siempre tendrá a su tío para protegerlo de su nuevo padre,

Llegue a casa de Hiroto y me adentre con su llave hasta su casa llame y a la puerta y después de un rato apareció Nozomi,

-Nagumo-san- _al llegar la asistente personal de Hiroto apareció-_

-hola, he venido a petición de Hiroto-

-bien entonces me iré ahora al trabajo, si quiere hay algo de comer, aunque intuyo Kira-san le ha dado autorización de usar su casa, peor por favor no haga que me meta en problemas-

-que te crees que hare- _realmente es directa pero no cuida como lo dice-_

-perdón vicepresidente-

-como sea puedes irte ya-

-muchas gracias-

-entonces me voy ahora, deje mis cosas en mi automóvil, lo veré después-

Ella salió enseguida con prisa, bueno supongo podía tirarme en el sofá a disfrutar de su pantalla de plasma y servirme un trago, entre en su casa y mire el desorden que tenía, vaya parecía realmente se regresaba a su casa ya que Hitomiko se ira a Italia junto a su esposo e hijo,

No avance mucho y alguien llamo a la puerta, dudaba fuera esa chica así que abrí y en ese momento al ver a ese chico freten a mí me sorprendí, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?,

-¿tu, eres ese chisco?- _no podía equivocarme era "Midou" el chico con quien me costaba-_

-¿te conozco?- _el hizo una cara de no recordarme, pero seguro mentía-_

-no me reconoces si nos hemos encontrado varias veces durante este año-

-veamos…..supongo tengo una memoria muy lenta, ¿pero quién es usted?-

-lo más importante que haces aquí-

-vine a buscar alaguen y le espero-

Sin dudas, lo entendí, seguro que él me buscaba a mí pero era tímido en decirlo, muy bueno supongo no quiere verse como un acosado, seguro me ha seguido en secreto y al verme aquí creyó era mi casa, bien no importa,

-ya entiendo, por qué no pasad te invitare algo-

Estaba tan emocionado y feliz que al verlo de nuevo vi tenia algunos parches y curaciones en la cara, supongo se peleó con alguien, ¿quién puede ser el imbécil que trate tan mal a semejante cosa sexy?,

-puedo preguntar que te pasó en la cara-

-que...bueno….no cree eso no le importa-

-tal vez, pero tú me importas-

-¿qué?-

Él se extrañó ante lo que dije, supongo creía estaba loco, aunque era verdad, me importa mucho, así que debería decirlo en otras palabras para que el me entendiera,

-como decirlo, no quiero ser muy directo pero…desde que te conozco tengo interés en ti, así que si me importas, si te ocurre algo, quiero saberlo-

Me sentía avergonzado, me sentía algo sonrojado aun así mantenía mi vista ante tan bellos ojos negros, realmente es mi tipo como quisiera temerlo cercas y poder abrasarle,

-que esta diciendo si se da cuenta somos hombres, desconocidos y seguro estamos en la casa de alguien mas-

-descuida pronto no será de nadie, pero si te gusta puedo comprarte esta casa-

-no necesito nada de usted, esperaré fuera que la otra persona regrese-

-espera un minuto-

Un impulso, algo me llevo a tomarle de la mano cuando vi se alegaba molesto y lo acerque a mí y le bese sin pensarlo mucho teniendo cuidado de no presionar su cuerpo, subí mis manos para tomarlo de la camisa y acercarlo a mí y durar en ese beso, sentía ir mi corazón muy rápido.

* * *

**espero les gustara, ira bien el encuentro de Nagumo con Midou, matane!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 15

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

¿Pero que le pasaba a este sujeto?, después de esta con esa chica me aburrí y salí a ver el lujar por fuera y al regresar me encontraba con otro sujeto quien no solo era un metiche sino me estaba besando a la fuerza, intente apartarme pero no pude aunque aleje mi boca de su beso el me forzaba besarle no quería, pero al sentir su beso y el pasar su mano le recordé era ese pelirojo que me frecuentaba casi una vez por mes, realmente este sujeto no me gustaba no se le comparaba en nada a quien me hace sentir calor, me pude separar de él y en mi molestia al ser forzado intente golpearle, darle una buena bofetada pero, recordé ese estúpido contrato, fuera como fuera él era un cliente y quien pagaba bien no podía arriesgarme a perderle además no sé qué tipo de relación tiene con Kira-san y no quiero él se aleje de mi mientras hago mi trabajo…aunque e no se bien que es lo que tengo que hacer,

-perdona no debí hacerlo, pero realmente creo que me gustas-

Pero que decía este sujeto "gustar" creo se ha equivocado de persona, no puedo gustarle por obvias razones y a mí él no me interesa en absoluto,

-se… escucha extraño, pero realmente me gustas….como decirlo, cuando te conocí en ese bar la primera vez a principios del año pasado realmente me interesaste-

-por favor, _\- me hacia reír _\- que es esto un broma, un sujeto que ni reconozco a la primera viene y me dice le gusto eso es un chiste muy malo-

-sé que no lo crees pero realmente me gustas y estaría dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ti-

-¿enserio?

-sí, claro-

-entonces dame mil millones de yenes ahora mismo-

-¿qué?-

Lo sabía no eres más que un mentiroso. Se notaba por su asombro dibujado en el rostro solo mentía, vaya sujeto no le conozco y en poco tiempo me molestado y no me agradado sus malos chistes de playboy,

-¿eso es muy poco?-

-¿qué cosa?, -_me sorprendí al escuchar eso no lo niego, como podía tener tanto_\- pues que haces dinero, eres un delincuente, traficante o extorsionador-

-no, pero tengo un trabajo estable, me hace ganar esa cantidad en solo en 6 meses aproximadamente si van bien los contratos de nuestra empresa-

Estaba jugando cierto, este sujeto se burla de mí, no lo soportaba, quien se creía, si no fuera porque tengo que seguir las ordenes de osamu…que es causarle lastima y decirle de alguna forma la verdad a Kira-san, sin saber el motivo detrás de esto, no por culpa de este entrometido fallaría,

-me desagrada lo sabe-

-ya se entonces hare todo para convencerte que me gustas y te enamores de mi-

-eres un presumido, ¿quién dice me enamorare de ti?-

-yo, tal vez no ahora pero después, es seguro, -_con una sonrisa arrogante me miro y después con el movimiento de una de sus manos me invito a seguirle dentro de la casa_\- sígueme tomaremos algo del mini bar-

-¿acaso esta es su casa?, que clase de relación tiene con la persona, dueña de esta casa-

-te invito un vodka y te contare-

Supongo podía aceptar, hace unos días que no tomaba, un par tal vez, lo seguí manteniendo una distancia, llegamos al mini bar, él fue a servir un par de vodkas mientras esperaba sentado en una de las sillas en frete del mini bar, el llego y me entrego mi vodka y se colocó en la silla de junto,

-bien me contara, ¿conoce a Kira-san?-

-bueno Hiroto y yo somos amigos y colegas en la misma empresa, en "Grupo Kira royal SA" una empresa no, un conglomerado dueño de más de una empresa y accionista mayoritario de otras tenemos en nuestro alcance a más del 97% de las empresas exitosas en Japón y algunos países extranjeros como Francia, Italia, algunas ciudades de renombre por toda América de sur a norte y centro, España , Corea y ciudades pequeñas de bajo prestigio, en pocas palabras la empresa tiene a la mitad del mundo en sus negocios, también cuenta con una asociación de abogados en Japón y las empresas encargadas de obras o demoliciones son partes de nuestros negocios o socios-

-eso que tiene que ver con Kira-san, ¿he?-_ le mire sin entender nada, no me decía nada en sí de Kira-san-_

-bueno aquí entre nos, que la empresa de Hiroto sea exitosa se debe a mí, el vicepresidente que hace todo el trabajo, el solo da la cara para los contratos-

-eso no me dice nada de kira-san-_ realmente estaba impaciente, no quería saber de números y de él, solo de Kira-san-_

-bueno prácticamente que aunque el parezca el rey de tal imperio yo soy quien ejecuta todos los negocios-

Lo mire, realmente estaba conforme con lo que dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vodka y mantener una sonrisa algo triunfante,

-¿es su secretario?-

-no, -_casi en ese momento tira su trago y se gira a verme-_ ya te dige soy su vicepresidente-

-suena más como su secretario, bien, ¿qué tiene que ver con Kira-san?-

-bien supongo no te intereso yo-

Ya sabía yo, solo quería presumir, pero solo existe alguien que me importaba y no era este pelirojo,

-Hiroto y yo nos conocemos desde muy jóvenes, fuimos a las mismas escuelas, aunque era más como su guarda espaldas personal de un niño debilucho, varias veces hizo intercambios escolares y así conoció a junior ejecutivos los cuales ahora son sus mayores contribuyentes de la suma millonaria que tiene la empresa "Grupo Kira royal SA", aunque Hiroto no es importante, ¿por qué no te cuento de mí?, sabes a mí me….-

-no me interesa, -_lo interrumpí antes de decir lo obvio y sentir su mirada encima_\- vaya…realmente Kira-san se oye como una maravillosa persona-

De nuevo ese sentimiento al decir su nombre con tal nostalgia y que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro se presentaba, realmente se escuchaba como alguien increíble para mí, quería conocer más de esa persona maravillosa, aunque fuera por este sujeto,

-si crees que Hiroto es un gran hombre de negocios te diré unas cosas que te harán no creerlo, primero , a él no le gusta tratar con los vicepresidentes y prefiere hacer tratos con los directivos de las empresa, y su condición para negociar es viajen desde sus países a el nuestro, segundo, jamás le gusta responsabilizarse si hará algo manda a sus asistentes, abogados o a mí a resolver algún problema y echarnos la culpa y descontar paga o despedir en lujar de hacerse responsable y por último el no confía en nadie que no sea él o su familia y le cuesta mucho interactuar con alguien, aunque finja agrado-

-vaya realmente le he de gustar, para que mienta de tal forma-

-no es mentira-

-pero para mí solo importa lo que veo

No podía creerle en su lujar solo creía él es una persona ejemplar y miraba mi trajo, el seguro es tan claro como este vodka, fuerte y claro en todos los aspectos,

-vaya ciego entonces….espera no me dirás que te gusta, ¿cierto?-

Le mire a la cara el me observaba fijamente, intente negarlo pero de mi boca no salían palabras o alguna movimiento de mis labios, sentía en su lujar la cara se me ponía roja y simplemente desvíe la mirada de esos ojos ámbar que me cuestionaban,

-lo sabía, será mejor que no te hagas ideas, a él no le gustan los hombres, eso es algo que se bien-

-si lo supiera no me hubiera enviado a él, si no me equipo usted es esa persona que me envió a esa suite hace unos días para, "divertirnos"-

-¿qué cosa?-

Le mire y parecía sorprendido, seguro solo estaba actuando, y quería engañarme, de no gustarle los hombres a esa persona, Kira-san, no habría hecho eso tan bien como si tuviera experiencia con los hombres, se bien cuando alguien es primerizo y cuando no y seguro Kira-san no lo era,

-si no le gustaran los hombres no me habría enviado a él, ¿cierto?-

-entonces, pero yo le había…ya veo su molestia, pero no estoy mintiendo, estoy 100% seguro no te toco porque a él le desagrada ese tipo de relaciones, aunque no se bien la razón-

-pues bien crea lo que quiera-

-¿acaso tú y el…?.-

-vaya esto sabe muy bien-

-será mejor no te hagas ideas él está casado y tiene un hijo, no tiene tiempo para un amante y si paso algo entre ambos estoy seguro no pasara de nuevo-

-eso se escucha como apuesta-

-no lo es, Hiroto será mi jefe y un pesado, pero jamás apostare con algo que afecte a su familia y a el-

-vaya, no sabría decir si es un buen amigo o solo un celoso porque a mí no me gusta usted-

Vaya por cosas como esas siempre me metía en problemas, siempre hablaba de más, el me miro seriamente y después dejo su trajo sobre mesa entre ambos y salió del lobby donde estaba el mini bar, ¿se hablara molestado?,

Por una rato su paradero fue desconocido, estaría por alguna parte de esta enorme casa, aunque lo más que quería era verme con Kira-san, seguro después de terminar mi trabajo debía regresar con Osamu y no quería, además no le creía a esa persona, aunque…no pareciese del todo una mentira.

* * *

**hasta la siguiente.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 16

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

mientras esperaba a Kira-san no pude evitar recordar el lujar que antes fue mi hogar, mi madre antes de al tener 3 años de edad era una diseñadora de modas reconocida en toda Europa, mi padre era un abogado muy reconocido por no ser corrupto y hacer bien su trabajo, desde que tengo memoria mi padre me crio con mucho amor llenado el espacio vacío que dejo mi madre aunque jamás se comprometió de nuevo , nuestro hogar era una casa de tres piso muy moderna con un amplio jardín donde mi padre cuando tenía tiempo jugaba junto a mí, pero el falleció en un accidente a mis 10 años y todos sus bienes pasaron a su hermano menor ahí mi vida se volvió un asco al tener que quedarme con un adicto a las apuesta y drogas que llevo el nombre de mi familia a la basura y a mí me orillo a una vida como prisionero,

Aunque me preocupo por el hijo que tuve cuando escape junto a la chica que me gustaba, realmente no quiera se viera envuelto en mi error familiar, aunque ya lo este, solo quiero no lo lastimaran y fuera feliz aunque fuera lejos mío,

estaba recostado sobre la mesa de centro en el lobby, estaba arrodillado con la cara pegada a la mesa mientras miraba un espacio en la pared, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, después de que ese pelirojo desapareció termine mi trago y me quede aquí al no saber qué hacer,

Poco después apareció en el lobby ese pelirojo molesto, cuanto tiempo estaría aburriéndome, ahora veo que lo uno que me mantenía en rutina fuera del aburrimiento era ser llevado por Midou-san con ella a cerrar sus negocios y acostarme con quien me indicaran, a diferencia de Osamu-san ella me usaba mas pero evitaba los golpes por lo general y era más amable conmigo,

-hey tú, acabo de hablar con Hiroto el y su cinismo al no decirme tenía a alguien en casa, en fin me a pedido te cuide un rato ya que demorara más de lo planeado, así que lo único que se me ocurre es hablar o tomar en silencio-

Supongo no era mala idea, para mi acostarme con alguien era un vicio asquerosos que no me dejaba en paz, por lo menos yo le gustaba aunque yo no me sintiera feliz, siempre puedo aplicar el pensar en alguien más como él lo ha hecho anteriormente con ese tal…Suzuno-chan,

-¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?- _dirigí mi vista a él con mucha calma, dejándolo asombrado por lo que decía-_

-¿qué cosa has dicho?-

-aunque esta no es tu casa así que seguro sería un problema, además no quiero a alguien mas mirando…supongo que no-

-claro que quiero-

-pero antes ¿aún está molesto conmigo?-

-no, para nada-

tal vez me miraba como alguien fácil, pero podría ser así, cunado desde hace 5 años no me enseñaron más que pasar mi tiempo metido en la cama con alguna mujer o su excepciones hombres, supongo que como estaba lucido completamente sobrio no podía engañarle así que lo dejaría tocarme, total ya lo había hecho realmente con una sola persona-

Ese pelirojo se acercó a mí y me tiro al alfombrado del piso que era de color negro, vaya sería un problema si se le ocurrirá hacérmelo aquí,

Él se colocó encima mío y me miro un poco, no me hacia estremecer como Kira-san, pero podía intentar cerrar los ojos y pensar en él y llenarme en mi imaginación una fantasía de él,…. vaya estúpido que soy, seguro esa persona solo me ve como un desconocido y yo fantaseando con su imagen,

-estas seguro, por qué no planeo detenerme-

-hablaras o lo harás…olvídalo mejor-

\- solo procura no llorar después-

Él se acercó y comenzó besando mis labios, el beso era muy fuerte y me lastimaba ya que tenía una herida cercas del labio, me besaba con tal fuerza que del dolor abrí la boca y aprovecho a introducir su lengua dentro de mí y recorrer con su lengua toda mi boca, era sofocante,

Después, una de sus manos sostenía mi mentón y la otra se comenzó a pasear por debajo de mi camisa abriéndola botón por botón, abrió mi camisa, dejo mi boca para pasar a besar mi cuello, tal vez no o había pensado bien, era mejor detenerle no querría,

-aguarda…espera-

-no lo hare, así que llora si quieres no me detendré-

-no, detente-

Él se alejó y al empuje mis manos, pero tomo su corbata y la utilizo para amárrame las manos, apretó con fuerza la corbata para que no me defendiera con la pata del sofá, me sentí aterrado, el tomo mi pantalón y lo comenzó a desabotonar para llevarlo abajo, no querría, así que intente gritar, pero saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y lo metió a mi boca,

-vamos, ¿que no lo haga?, lo has pedido tú mismo, aunque me facina tu actuación-

No estaba actuando realmente no querría, además que este sujeto no se daba cuenta de mis heridas y de la curación hecha por Kira-san como esa chica, no querría me estaba lastimando, él se decizo de mi pantalón y sonrió,

-realmente nos divertiremos, vamos que son esas lágrimas-

Comencé a llorar al sentirme asustado, un gran terror me invadía y comencé a llorar, él se acercó y las seco con uno de sus dedos,

-supongo tendré que usar lo que una vez me dio un chico en ese bar, jamás creí usarlo, pero será divertido para ambos-

¿Que decía?, el saco su billetera y de un papel donde estaba envuelto una pastilla, la conocía bien era lo que yo ponía en los tragos de los hombre para que no me tocaran, si la tomaba dejaría mi cuerpo su voluntad,

El coloco en sus labios la pastilla y se acecho a mí, quito el pañuelo, pero cerré la boca, el apretó mis labios pero la herida comenzaba a doler más y abrí la boca y el metió esa cosa en mi boca esa pequeña droga, sentí como pasaba de su boca a la mía, querría escupirla pero él se quedó en ese beso sin moverse, sentía como eventualmente la pastilla se deshacía en mi boca completamente mezclándose con mi saliva y tragarla,

él se alejó después y comenzó a besar mi pecho, no querría, a este paso las marcas que aun sentía por Kira-san se perderían, el beso mi cuerpo poco a poco y mientras mas bajaba ,me comenzaba a sentir caliente, el tomo mi mimbro y comenzó a chuparlo, no quería pero no podía ni moverme , esa pastilla hacia efecto muy rápido ,las lágrimas que ahora salían era de placer a comparación del dolor y asco, mi cuerpo comenzaba aceptar las caricias de este sujeto, querría se detuviera,

Poco a poco sentí me dormía mientras tenía la imagen de este pelirojo lamiendo mi miembro, seguro que terminaría siendo violado por este sujete tan desagradable,

Una pesadilla, eso era mi vida constantemente, después de encerrarme en una jaula jamás podía ir donde quería, cuando podía tenía que ser vigilado, pero solo caminaba sin poder ir a muchos lujares,

la única vez que hice algo que realmente quise fue con ese sujeto, su amabilidad y calidez mientras conversábamos mantenía una sonrisa hacia a mí en ese bar , pude hablar con el tranquilamente de mis deseos de hacer un viaje por todos los centros turísticos de Japón, el me escuchaba mientras le contaba o me hablaba de lo bueno que era ir a sitios en los que ya había ido por trabajo o vacaciones, el simplemente hecho de dejarme seducir por él fue algo agradable para mí, pero supongo solo fue un buen sueño, ahora me mira como un desconocido manteniendo la distancia y otro sujeto a terminado abuzando , realmente es una pesadilla mi vida,

Desperté y estaba sobre una amplia cama tapado con un edredón tonalidad blanco con algunos detalle en negro, mire el lujar y no sabía dónde estaba, me senté sobre la cama y me dolía la cabeza toque mi labio y había un vendolete y tenía mi ropa puesta, ¿qué había pasado?, mire por la ventana y parecía era de mañana, no podía ser ya era tarde cuando es sujeto se abalanzo encima mío, acaso, perdí un día, bueno, era muy probable por culpa de esa pastilla.

Poco después, en la habitación Kira-san entro, no querría me viera, así que baje la mirada, me sentía extraño, no querría se acerca a mí,

-parece has despertado, Nagumo me conto te habías quedado dormido y te trago a mi habitación tras tomar algo en mi mini bar-

Si por lo menos hubiera sido así, la verdad era otra, pero supongo no le contaría ese tipo de cosas a él,

-debo salir así que Nagumo ha aceptado tener con él un tiempo, también a aceptado que trabajes para él, así que puedes hacerlo, por Osamu no te preocupes es cosa que no debes preocuparte-

No entendía nada, que ocurría aquí, además no quería ir con ese otro pelirojo ,quería estar con Kira-san, además ¿que no me preocupe por Osamu?, él es uno de mis mayores problemas,

-quiero quedarme junto a usted…dijo quería pagarme de una forma lo de coñac, así que deje estar junto a usted, le seré de ayuda en lo que sea, aunque no soy bueno en nada cuando ni siquiera termine la preparatoria, pero hare lo que sea, o prefería ir de regreso con Osamu ya que sea como sea con el tengo donde vivir…si so puede ser llamado vida-

-¿paso algo entre nagumo y tú?-

Vaya, supongo que se dio cuenta, pero no podía decirle nada, estaba confundido, aterrado y avergonzando con él, no quería supiera,

-como sea, no puedo ayudarte mucho, debo mudarme de aquí y nagumo te ha prestado una habitación en su departamento, descuida me hare cargo de ti de alguna manera, cierto también compro eso para ti, cámbiate te estaremos esperando abajo, no tardes,

No entendía nada, supongo él no tenía el iteres en mi como yo por él, ¿por qué?, porque me enamore de alguien que me trata como un desconocido, el salió de la habitación dejando, estaba asustado.

* * *

**que habrá pasado, bien hasta la siguiente..**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 17

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

Después de verlo inconsciente y con lágrimas en los ojos me sentí mal, todo el lívido se me fue, no podía aprovecharme de alguien mientras dormía así que decidí colocarle la ropa nuevamente y llevarlo a dormir en la habitación de Hiroto, seguro no le molestaría lleva a "Midou" a la habitación, lo recosté y lo cubrí con un edredón, realmente él es mi tipo pero no podía hacerlo cuando está dormido y con lágrimas en los ojos, creo me pase algo, cuando reaccione me disculpare debidamente,

Regrese a el piso de abajo, supongo no tardaría Hiroto, cuando me hablo dijo atendería otros asuntos, que se le había olvidado contarme de que tenía a alguien en casa y que si podía vigilarle un rato cuando llegara aquí me contaría, aunque realmente me sorprende el este con "Midou" cuando se bien que es extraño la vida de estos dos se mezclen cuando Hiroto no gusta de chicos y claro menos de prepagos o servicios especiales, "Midou" es un chico que recibe dinero por noche, era un misterio pensar como terminarían juntos

Llegue al mini bar y me serví unos tragos hasta que Hiroto llegara, el tiempo era tan aburrido que pensé en ¿Dónde estaría suzuno? según Atsuishi se había ido de vacaciones pero dudaba fuera así el ama su trabajo es un avaro igual que Hiroto y ser gerente de ventas es algo que le gusta, supongo podía intentar mandarle un mensaje, …pero no éramos niños solo tenía curiosidad de donde estaba no es que me guste a mí me gusta "Midou" y cuando vea a suzuno se lo diré claramente para que se busque a alguien mas,

Eran más de las 8 de la noche y entonces escuche la puerta de la casa y fui a ver seguro era Hiroto, quien más, llegue y él iba entrando mientras le miraba suspirar realmente a de ver tenido un día ocupado a diferencia de mí,

-¿Cómo te fue_?-_

-supongo que bien-

-¿supones?-

El me quito el trago que tenía que era un wiski y se lo tomo, después solo paso al lobby y se dejó caer en el primer sofá que tuvo enfrente, colocando sus pies sobre una mesa mediana frente a él,

-mi día fue tan cansado tuve que ir a ver a varios niños-

-¿solo eran cinco_?- me senté del otro lado del sofá para escucharle hablar-_

-ver cada detalle que perjudicaba la adopción pero después de tres horas uno fue el aceptado-

-enserio ¿Por qué?-

-es un huérfano claro está, pero parece que no tengo problemas de padres que se aparezcan intentando cobrar una fortuna por tener a su hijo o que presenten demandas, mi hermana prácticamente quería un niño el cual realmente sus padres estén dos metros bajo tierra a uno vivo que se aproveche de la situación-

-supongo eso es un problema por quien sea adoptado por ti tendrá que llevar tu apellido sin problemas-

-sí, pero parece que a quien adoptare tiene un historial limpio y los trámites de adopción ya comenzaron y desde hoy hasta que lo lleve a la mansión junto conmigo debo verlo-

-¿cómo es?-

-es un chico de 4 años, Otonashi cree es bueno que sea un bebé así será más fácil el que no recuerde el orfanato y crea siempre ha sido mi hijo, así como tu cuando tus padres te adoptaron-

-yo soy legalmente hijo de mi madre,….eso sonó mal, pero entendiste-

-pero eso no es problema, aunque admito que conocer al pequeño me agrado es muy agradable y tiene una imaginación y curiosidad enorme y tiene una sonrisa que me hace feliz, realmente es alguien a quien puedo llamar mi hijo-

-realmente te impresiono-

-sí, pero mi disgusto y cansancio es otro…dime, ¿dónde está el?-

-se quedó dormido después de tomar, conversar y lo lleve a tu cama, espero no te importe-

-bien por qué debo decirte algo que no debe saber-

-suena importante dime-

-se bien estas enterado de lo que hace ese chico, ¿cierto?-

-sí, aunque no sabía tú lo onecieras-

-si lo hice es por tu culpa en fin, después de salir de tratar a mi nuevo hijo fui a verme con Osamu a su mansión pero él no estaba en su lujar me reuní con Midou Reika su esposa y su abogado Aprhodi-

-¿para qué?, que tiene que ver ese chico con ella o ellos-

-bien, no sé si lo notaste ese chico tenia algunos golpes-

-he, no, no lo note-

Era mejor decir eso a decir, si lo note cuando le quite la ropa, además seguro algo estaba detrás de esos golpes,

-bien pues Osamu lo dejo marcado no se bien el por qué ese chico no me dijo mucho, así que fu a verlo peo su esposa me conto una historia algo aterradora-

-¿qué?-

-deja de interrumpir y escucha hasta el final-

Que humor, él tiene la culpa por ir haciendo pausas, aunque supongo lo mejor era escuchar hasta el final

-ella me contó ese chico llego a ella pidiéndole trabajo de lo que fuera, así que lo dejo ganarse el dinero a su manera, pero al saber era el sobrino de cierto sujeto que le debía ya mucho dinero y había escapado decidió cobrarse con él, no podía alejarse hasta pagar una deuda de 480 mil millones de yenes, así que pensé la mejor solución era comprarlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-fuera como fuera, ese chico se vende por conseguir dinero, que no ha podido juntar ya que constantemente se lo descuentan, estoy seguro que mucho de lo que le has invertido como pude ver en cierta lista no lo ha podido disfrutar, así que decidí hacer un trato y era que tu pajes todo lo que debe-

-que dices-

-te ayudare, a decir verdad, mientras pueda quitárselo a Osamu y arruinarle lo que sea que esté planeando me es suficiente, conseguí cierta información de este documento de que el planea robar a Kidou y a mí la asociación que adquirimos, no estoy muy seguro pero vi a fudou justo cuando llegue a ese lujar así que no lo dudaría, seguro no pudo con el abogado de kidou y creo intenta utilizar a ese chico por lo que supe, pero si esa persona está en lo correcto entonces lo comprare y para que este seguro ,así quiero este contigo-

-¿por qué conmigo?, no entiendo bien lo que dices, explica-

-olvídalo, se te agrada, quieres este contigo o este con osamu y que lo trate como basura-

-está bien lo llevare a mi departamento, aunque seguro que quiere estar contigo, no sé, pero creo le agradas-

Por no decir que se notaba en su cara le gustaba Hiroto más que yo,

-no puedo sabes bien tengo que encargarme de la adopción y que mi hermana me ha pedido regresar a la mansión-

-está bien, lo llevare conmigo, bien debo irme-

Me levante del sofá para salir de su casa y dejarle descansar ya que parecía se dormiría en cualquier momento,

-regresa mañana si, puedes llevarlo contigo-

-claro,…espera que te parece que trabaje para mí, al final lo tendríamos muy vigilado y cercas así osamu no podría intentar nada-

-está bien, supongo puede serte de ayuda a ti, porque yo ya tengo muchas personas trabando para mí-

-bien entonces regreso mañana-

De esa forma , Salí de casa de Hiroto y fui en busca de un taxi para que me llevara a casa, pensé en lo que dijo Hiroto en todo el camino incluso al llegar a mi casa y encontrarme solo en medio de la sala, Hiroto debe tener algún interés para hacer algo por un desconocido, no era de los que hacia algo por los demás al menos que fueran sus amigos o familia así que seguro habría algo que él no me decía, ¿le gustaba ese chico? no lo dudaba, "Midou" no es el tipo de persona con que Hiroto se relacionaría, no pensaría más en eso y lo iría a buscar mañana.

* * *

**espero les gustara. chao-chao.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 18

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

Al día siguiente en casa de Hiroto puntual, llegue y el me invito a pasar en el camino mientras pasaba por una de esas tiendas departamentales que restan también compradas por Hiroto le compre algo de ropa a "Midou", seguro le quedaría, el me saludo, tomo la ropa y subió llevando ese cambio y al regresar,

-¿paso algo entre él y tú?-

-¿qué?-

Acaso se atrevió a decirle algo de lo que intente hacerle, si Hiroto se entera que casi tuve sexo con alguien en su casa me mata,

-parecía tener miedo de ir contigo incluso me pidió lo dejara junto a mí, ¿paso algo?-

-pero que dices, insinúas algo, yo no he tocado a ese chico-

-como sea, te recuerdo ese chico lo utilizare yo, tu solo lo cuidaras sin importar cuanto afecto o ganas le tengas-

Sabia las palabras de Hiroto no eran lo que sonaban solo amablemente me pedía alejarme de el a sabiendas de que me gusta ¿cómo lo sabe? ni idea, pero supongo entendía un poco también a la situación que se involucraba tenerle con tal de molestar a Osamu,

-no se de lo que hables, pero que si hice o intente algo a mí me gusta así que no esperes que me contenga cuando me gusta-

Broma o no era verdad, espera lo entendiera, aunque también le entendí a él,

-no me importa lo que sientas solo que si lo tocas me pagaras por el-

-bien te pagare, porque me gusta y hare todo para que este conmigo-

-como sea, yo debo irme ahora al orfanato se ha olvidado le prometí a mi hijo buscarlo hoy, puedes llevar a ese chico a donde quieras solo no me estorben ambos hoy ya que me reuniré con un par de abogados este día-

Vaya que parecía molesto, pero seguro es por lo que tenga que hacerse responsable de su hijo y de ver que se trae Osamu entre manos,

Hiroto salió de su casa con las llaves de su automóvil y con uno de sus mejores trajes, acaso quería impresionar a un niño, aunque creo menciono se vería con algunos abogados así que tal vez solo era eso,

Después de un rato de esperar, ese chico no bajaba así que decidí subir al llegar a la habitación de Hiroto y abrir la puerta, lo mire frete a la cama sin camisa, me quede estático al verlo pese a los moretones él tenía un cuerpo muy lindo, poco después recibí un golpe con una almohada en la cara y un puñetazo en el estómago,

-no sé lo que piense, pero ayer me sorprendió hoy no se lo permitiré- _él se colocó rápidamente la camisa y se alejó un poco-_

-espera…perdona, no quise forzarte, lo siento-

Vaya que tenía fuerza en ese puño para verse tan débil, estaba por salir de la habitación, pero lo tome de la muñeca antes de que saliera de la habitación,

-espera, siento lo de ayer, pero si de algo te sirve no lo hice no te toque después de que quedaras inconsciente, se no creerás en mi palabras, pero puedes preguntárselo a Hiroto el llego y seguro que te curo el labio porque yo solo te traje aquí de verte encontrado algo extraño ya me hubiera matado-

-no le creo-

el hizo fuerza y se soltó de mí, salió de la habitación y lo seguí a cierta distancia ya que note estaba apretando los puños, seguro me acercaba y me daría su mejor golpe, al llegar a la planta baja, el busco con la vista ,mirando cada rincón, sabía bien lo que buscaba,

-si buscas a Hiroto no está, estamos tú y yo solo-

Mientras decía eso con una sonrisa, el me miro con cierta mirada de "te matare si te acercas" supongo me lo tenía bien merecido,

-vamos no me mires así, te llevare donde está, pero hay una condición, varias en si-

-te escucho- _me miro pero manteniendo distancia entre ambos-_

-no sé si te dijo, pero te quedaras conmigo-

-no, quiero-

-entonces díselo a él, pero te seré honesto él ahora tiene problemas como para poder cuidarte o ayudarte, así que amablemente te invito a mi casa, pero podrás verlo, puedes trabajar para mí de esa manera lo veras pero a distancia, que te parece te gustaría estar junto a mí-

El bajo la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo y después me miro en silencio por unos momentos y me hablo con cierto tono de tristeza,

-supongo no tengo remedio, solo no se me acerque…iré solo si puedo verlo a el-

-se me honesto, te gusta-

-que si es así, ¿le molesta?-

-supongo que estoy celoso porque a mí, tú me gustas-

-bien pues a mí no me gustan los sujetos que me obligan y me drogan, además no me gusta ya que cuando esta junto a mi suele decir,"Suzuno" mientras…lo hacemos, eso sí jamás lo hare con usted de nuevo jamás me relaciono sentimentalmente con alguien-

-te gusta Hi...-

-¡nadie dije!-

Estaba mintiendo de seguro, aunque no había forma de que el conociera el nombre de suzuno, supongo era verdad, de lo de Hiroto no importaba, bien tal vez ahora no le gustaba, pero como le dije ayer, seguro después si, querría está conmigo como yo con él, por su amor estoy dispuesto incluso de tener de rival a Hiroto, aunque seguro ganare,

-bien, si no tiene nada que llevarte como algo personal te llevare a mí,… a nutra casa, lo mío es tuyo y lo…-

-lo mío es mío, no compartiré nada, seguro solo será temporalmente aunque me gustaría hablar con Kira-san-

-bien entonces vamos, te llevare con el después si no me apuro llegare algo tarde, pero no importa, vamos-

Le invite a salir de casa y lo hizo, cerré con el juego de llaves extra que tenía de la casa de Hiroto, y después lo hice seguirme hasta mi automóvil, entro del lado del copiloto y del otro lado, encendí el automóvil y salí de ese lujar, en todo el camino estuvo callado pegado al vidrio de mi automóvil mirando la calle, seguro pensaba en algo muy personal o en Hiroto, como es que le puede gustar alguien como él, después de un rato llegamos a mi departamento y lo hice seguirme, introduje el código y entramos, el no parecía muy convencido de querer entrar, seguro se imaginaba una vez dentro lo atacaría de nuevo,

-puedes quedarte fuera, pero es mejor pases te mostrare tu habitación, debo tomar algunas cosas, después podemos ir a mi trabajo y mostrarte las oficinas,

-que se cree que tengo, 8 años para que me interés ver su trabajo, no se para que quiere trabaje con usted si no se hacer nada más que….-

Lo mire apretar los puchos y mientras mordía su labio inferior su mirada parecería molesta, se bien lo que quería decir,

-olvídate de eso, no tienes que hacerlo más, yo te defenderé, no necesitas regresar a algo así-

-eso dice seguro regresare a eso pronto, aunque no entiendo la situación de ahora-

Yo tampoco lo entendía, peor lo único que sabía era que tenía que estar con el cuidándolo de que Osamu no se le ocurra llevárselo, de alguna manera esconderle, yo no dejaría lo pusieran un mano encima ahora que estaba junto a él le protegería, seguro Hiroto solo quería alejarlo de Osamu como ha hecho desde que son rivales en muchos negocios, no importa a que jueguen ellos yo voy enserio con él,

-olvídate de eso te llevare a tu habitación después te llevare a comer a la cafetería de mi trabajo, me has pedido hablar con Hiroto pero ya recuerdo estará ocupado talvez tengas surte si vas conmigo a mi trabajo-

-¿con usted?-

-te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, supongo me emocione ya que tenía tiempo queriendo ir a verte, pero cuando te vi enfrente y me lo pediste realmente me emocione, perdona-

-si puedo ver a Kira-san hoy, tal vez le perdone-

-bien entonces, vamos te mostrare tu habitación y tomare algunas cosas de mi habitación y te levare a su oficina-

Esperaba Hiroto no pueda más que dedicarle 3 minutos, ya que yo quería todo el tiempo del mundo el para mí.

* * *

**matane!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Sweet tears.**

**PD: me invente el nombre de afrodit un poco, bueno mucho ya que no es su nombre en coreano. (**"Chae Do Hyung" **)  
** **basándome en el apellido de ****"**_Chae Chan-Soo"_** el capitán y estratega de dragón de fuego.**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 19

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

-bien para que pediste verme tengo cosas que hacer-

-conmigo no te hagas el difícil, solo quiero proponerte algo-

-perdona, pero no puedo confiar en ti-

-que hay con lo que te dije antes-

-le pedí a mis abogados te investigaran, no creo nada de lo que has dicho-

-pero aun así te has decidió a tener a ese "prisionero" contigo-

-como sea no confiare en ti hasta que mis abogados me digan lo contrario-

-aquí tiene Kira-san- _entregándole Toramaru un folder-_

Esta mañana después de verme con mi hijo, me reunir a una cafetería muy cercas de mi trabajo el "place coffee", mientras la persona frete a mi tomaba un late como un niño jugando la pajilla mientras me miraba contemplándome, yo me reuní con mis abogados Toramaru y Tachimukai a quienes les había encargado un trabajo importante y era investigar a, Terumi Aprhodi,

-como podrá ver esta persona es el hijo adoptivo de un importante CEO de corea "Chae Chan-Soo" él es heredero de una gran fortuna y solo a venido a Japón escapando y ejerciendo como abogado como una especie de capricho personal y su nombre en coreano es "Chae Do Hyung" y al llegar a Japón lo cambio por Terumi Aprhodi-

-aunque si me lo pregunta es más griego que japonés su nombre_\- hablaba Toramaru interrumpiendo un poco a Tachimukai-_

-hoo, increíble Hiroto tiene un par de abogados increíbles, son tan bueno que me asusta-

Lo mire y parecía feliz de que lo investigara y supiera un poco el, tanto que dejo de jugar y se sentó correctamente en su asiento,

-no llame a nuestro jefe por su nombre por favor- _Hablaba Toramaru él siempre ha buscado incluso Nagumo me llame por mi apellido por lo menos frete a él por órdenes de mi hermana-_

-lindos también defendiendo a su amo-

-que te traten a ti como un perro domesticado, no es como que las personas junto a mi lo sean, así que te pediré respeto para ellos como a mí-

-es por eso, por tu amabilidad que quiero estar junto a ti-

El día de ayer después de salir de verme con Reika-san y al ver Osamu había escapado, ese chico que antes había estado en el despacho me siguió y en el jardín donde nadie lo viera me dio información de Osamu y quería nos reuniéramos hoy para darme más información, claro no confié mucho en el por ello le pedí a mis abogados investigarlo,

-quiero me permitas estar contigo, seré tu abogado uno mejor a los actuales-

-no gracias, tengo a varios abogados a los mejores, no te necesito-

-te daré información de lo que quiere hacer realmente Osamu admito que mentí un poco antes, aunque es la verdad a medias, ¿qué dices?, me aceptas junto a ti-

-cómo puedo saber no es una trampa-

-con esto -_el saco un pequeño sobre de dentro su traje y lo deslizo sobre la pequeña mesa frete a ambos- _sobre tiene información respecto a ese "prisionero", si me aceptas poco a poco te daré su información y por qué es importante para Osamu-

-Kira-san no puede confiar en la palabra de alguien que está junto a Osamu-san-

-eso es cierto, como veras incluso mí abogado Tachimukai así como Toramaru no confían en ti, por que debería hacerlo yo, para ganarte mi confianza te falta mucho-

-es verdad, supongo soy un tonto, pero realmente tengo interés en ti, tú no eres como el, admito solo me acerque hace 3 años por un interés, él ni siquiera sabe lo que tus abogados han dicho, para el solo soy su estúpido, pero ya no quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo-

-lo siento no me interesa-

-la información de este sobre, tal vez-

-¿me lo darás?-

-solo si tengo algo a cambio…acepto me dejes estar junto a ti este día-

-dejar a un espía rondar mi trabajo, no gracias, no necesito tu información, tengo personas eficaces junto a mí que pueden darme esa información-

-listo muy listo, bien seré directo entonces de lo que quiero realmente, pero solo si estamos solos-

-esta bien, chicos puede irse déjenme junto a el señor Aprhodi-

-como ordene-

Mis abogados salieron de donde estábamos y nos quedamos solos, él se levantó del sofá donde estábamos, el café donde estábamos eran sofás y un ma mesa de centro era muy clásico por así llamarlo, él se acercó y se sentó junto a mí y me tomo del brazo enredando su brazo izquierdo contra el mío y pegar su barbilla sobre mi hombro,

-primero, para ti soy Afrodi no me trates cono alguien viejo estoy seguro tenemos la misma edad-

-si estas con Osamu seguro tienes 31 años-

-me ofendes, solo tengo 28 años, pero mi edad no es lo importante lo importante es, que quiero tenerte como mi amante si es así te daré toda la información que desees desde las finanzas y planes de Osamu así como saber quién ese ese prisionero para el-

-parece interesante-

-¿entonces, cerramos nuestro trato?-

-jamás he estado con hombres, así que no- _intente separarlo me pero se aferró a mí con fuerza-_

-espera, es que yo no soy cualquier hombre soy el heredero de uno de los coreanos más ricos e influyentes de toda Corea del Sur, en pocas palabras somos iguales, ambos tenemos una cuantiosa fortuna que si tú me aceptas la dejare a tu disposición dejare me absorbas completamente-

Él se acercó dispuesto a besarme mientras se mantenía enredado en mi brazo, pero notando donde estábamos lo aleje de mi de inmediato,

-aléjate, estamos en una cafetería-

-tímido, no importa tampoco has dicho que no, -_él se levantó y tocando su labio con su dedo índice me miro-_ así que a partir de hoy seré tu amante-

-no lo acepto-

-descuida pronto lo harás y te hare amar a un chico, a uno único, a mí-

Él sonrió tras decir eso, mientras tomaba su Late y lo probaba un poco para después hablarme de su sabor favorito, Moka-chino y la historia personal de el tras ese gusto personal por la cafeína, solo esperaba este sujeto no fuera un problema de ahora en adelante, pero supongo él tenía información que seguro me serviría para alejar y destruir a Osamu completamente y llevarlo a la quiebra y ayudar un poco a ese chico.

* * *

**espero les gustara se va lento, pero procuro ser detallada en el fic esta vez, matane!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**bien, he aquí un capitulo de suzuno despues de tanta ausencia ,espero les guste y se den la idea de lo que vendrá mas adelante...**

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 20

* * *

**POV: Suzuno.**

Había estado teniendo unos días complicados en la oficina por culpa de Nagumo así que Hiroto al darse cuenta me envió de vacaciones a un viaje pagado a Venecia Italia al Hotel Cipriano, el menciono era un lugar agradable para descansar, seguro lo decía por que alguna vez estuvo en ese lujar por 6 meses el cual realmente lo cambio, antes de irme quería hablar con Nagumo pero no pude supongo eso era el claro mensaje de que entre ambos ya no existía nada,

Al comienzo de mi viaje me instale y no salí por 3 días de mi habitación, aunque la vista de la terraza al mar era muy agradable aun así no me apetecía salir y solo pedía servicio a la habitación,

Al notar pronto se me acabaría la semana de vacaciones decidí salir antes de desperdiciar este viaje, supongo el culpable de que me sintiera así y desperdiciara tan agradable viaje y vista era culpa de cierto pelirojo, le demostraría no lo necesitaba podía ser feliz sin él , me di un baño y al ser el verano decidí usar unos jeas de tela delgada y una camisa de tela en lujar de las rígidas que usaba para trabajar un calzado como unas sandalias de cuero de color negro cerradas del frente y abiertas de atrás, salí de la habitación dispuesto a tomar uno de esos folletos que dan los hoteles para ir de turista, al llegar a la recepción en el primer piso y tomar uno de esos folletos llenos de fotos escuche una conversación ajena a mí, uno de los botones del hotel que le decía a una pareja que parecía también querían hacer turismo por la pequeña isla al este de Italia y les hablo de los paseos por botes que estaban cercas del hotel eran muy agradables y podían recorrer la isla y beber el mejor vino del lujar, me pareció podía hacerlo yo sería interesante en lujar de ir caminado y perderme en esta ciudad desconocida me anime un poco y salí pero al llegar todos los botes se había ido ya que había muchos turistas en ese lujar, seguro era mi mala suerte así que decidí mejor regresar al hotel y tomar uno de esos tours guiados en grupo pero cuando estaba por irme choque con alguien que tire por error,

-¿estás bien?, no fue mi intención-

Vi no me respondía y ni me miraba, me moleste y estaba por irme recordé seguro que era por el idioma así que comencé a hablar en italiano y pregunte de nuevo _-"estas bien no fue mi intención_"- , el alzo la mirada y me respondió con una sonrisa en japonés,

-sí, estoy bien-

-puedes hablar mi idioma-

-un poco solamente-

-¿estás bien cierto?, perdóname necesitas te lleve a un hospital-

-estoy bien –_él se levantó y me miro-_ perdóname a mi estaba distraído mirando el jate que acaba de llegar a el puerto-

Mire, detrás de ambos y había llegado un jate de color blanco con la base de color azul con el nombre de "_Danubio II_", realmente era un bote increíble,

-es increíble, es un jate muy grande seguro a de costar 2 millones-

-en si 100 millones, ¿te gustaría subir?-

-no podría-

-te invito así me disculpo por tirarte y de que el papel que tenías en las manos a salido volando-

-eso solo era basura, pero no tienes que hacer algo así por un desconocido-

-soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y esto es mi jate, no soy un desconocido, ¿tu nombre?-

-Suzuno Fuusuke, mucho gusto, Ichirouta-

-dime Kazemaru, suzuno-

Esto había sido un encuentro muy extraño con un chico muy agradable así como extraño, el me invito a subir a su jate, una vez arriba el jate se movió saliendo y comenzar a adentrarse al mar que antes había contemplado desde la ventana de mi habitación, el me invito a tomar asiento en la cubierta en unos camastro que estaban en ese lujar,

-¿realmente eres japonés?-

-sí, nací en Tokio pero vivo en la ciudad de Akihabara…supongo no conocerás-

-nada-

-perdona-

-está bien algún día iré a Japón, pero…no conozco nada apenas entiendo el idioma y me es difícil escribirlo-

-entonces te hago un trato, tú me muestras esta pequeña isla en el tiempo que este aquí y cuando estés en Japón yo te daré un recorrido por las mejores ciudades de mi país-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, claro-

-bien entonces abre tus ojos para que puedas ver bien esta Isla, mañana iremos a Venecia y recorreremos toda la belesa de Italia-

Él fue y busco un par de botellas de vino tinto y las descorcho, sirvió una copa para él y una para mí, tomamos juntos en la cubierta mientras conversábamos, sin notarlo el día avanzo rápido y llego la noche iluminando el agua que rodeaba el "Danubio" hasta que comenzó a regresar al puerto de donde había salido,

-supongo se acabado, gracias por el viaje- _me levante para despedirme y salir de ese jate y dirigirme a mi hotel-_

-espera, -el me tomo de la mano con _firmeza_\- quédate, vamos a mi camarote y conversamos un poco más-

-me gustaría pero- _realmente me agradaba no quería regresar y encerrarme además seguro no le vería después-_

-perdona, creo estoy siendo egoísta, -_el me soltó y mantuvo la mirada en algún punto a mar abierto_\- no te conozco bien y seguro estarás ocupado, perdona-

-no, está bien, supongo puedo quedarme un poco, no tengo nada que hacer-

-que bien, -_el me miro y después se sonrojo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa_\- quiero decir…gracias por tu tiempo-

su sonrisa me cautivo y le respondí igual aunque parecía algo mareado, aun así se puso de pie del camastro y al tenerme frente de él , dio un paso en falso y tropezó chocando contra mí, alzo la mirada hacia a mí, tenía unos ojos de una tonalidad ámbar muy bonitos , podía ver sus bellos y grandes ojos incluso bajo su cabello lacio y largo de color azul, por alguna razón, al mirar su boca un poco abierta le bese sin titubeos, algo deseaba hacerlo y no detenerse sin pensar en las consecuencias de los actos, seguro no lo vería después al regresar a Japón en unos días mas.

* * *

h**e aquí el nacimiento de una pareja, se me ocurrió despues de un fic que leí donde son pareja, así que creo ira bien ya que no era planeado suzuno quedara con alguien,así que espero les guste la idea.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 21

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

No entendía nada, me sentía extraño y con mucho miedo no podía estar tranquilo, como es que todo había dado un gran giro, no entendía nada ,quería fuera Kira-san quien me explicara que ocurre, solo dijo algo de no preocuparme pero solo consiguió lo contrario, además no me siento tranquilo con este sujeto a diferencia de Kira-san, aunque parece él no quiere nada de mi cuando a mí me hace feliz verle por alguna extraña razón, tal vez como dijo ese otro pelirojo, Kira-san el me guste, aunque jamás me han gustado los hombres pese a lo que tenga que hacer…

Me quiero morir seguro es por eso que no me quiere, él no quiere a…alguien…"fácil" como su amante, no quiero vivir…pero que estoy pensando, creo ya me había rendido, ¿no?

Después de que ese pelirojo me mostrara la habitación extra que me dejaría usar en su departamento y dármela ropa que compro para mí cuando fue por mí a casa de Kira-san, me llevo a su trabajo en su automóvil que presumió sin falta, durante el camino no dejaba de hablar de que le había pedido a Kira-san que trabajara para él y pensar donde podía ponerme, ¿estaba bromeando? no fui hecho para nada ya que no pude terminar la escuela al ser comprado por Reika-san,

El manejo hasta un edificio en la ciudad muy alto y elegante, se adentró al estacionamiento, detuvo el automóvil y después…

-vamos te llevare a ver a Hiroto, espero ya esté aquí aun que parecía tener el día ocupado-

-está bien-

-cierto podrías llamarme por mi nombre, me gustaría sentir te agrado-

-no me agrada-

-podrías fingirlo un poco, en este lujar soy alguien muy respetado y admirado, incluso por Hiroto y su séquito que trabaja para el-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-lo intentare, pero…solo si veo a Kira-san, de lo contrario le perderé la confianza y escapare de su casa-

-claro, bien vamos te llevare por un pase de visitante y después a buscar a Hiroto-

Salí del automóvil y nos adentramos a un ascensor que llego a un piso, supongo el lobby de ese lujar ya que era muy grande, frente mío se miraba las ventanas que sustituían algunos muros, y una enorme puerta giratoria en medio donde habían dos sujetos de seguridad por dentro y fuera de la puerta, algunos asientos a un costado mientras caminaba con él se miraba una recepción enorme donde estaba 5 personas desde hombres y mujeres y la enorme pared de atrás de la recepción una cascada artificial y el logo de la empresa, después se miraba otros ascensores y escaleras, el lujar era amplio y bonito pese a que solo era el lobby , incluso las personas en es lujar vestían los mejores trajes , de nuevo me sentía incómodo pero esta vez por otro pelirojo, el me llevo a la recepción y se acercó a una chica de pelo rosa y dos chongos sobre su cabeza y una camisa blanca con un saco color azul marino,

-Ruru, buenos días-

-buenos días, Haruya-san, es extraño este por aquí- _saludo la chica con mucha educación y mostrando una sonrisa-_

-podrías darme un pase de visitante para mi amigo-

-claro-

Mire a la chica, se me era conocida, entonces la recordé ella estaba con la otra chica hablando mal de mí, acaso ella y la otra estarían aquí, entendería entonces por que parecían conocer a Kira-san, pero parecía ella no me recordaba o fingía bien ante la persona frente a ella,

-aquí tiene, tenga un buen día- _tomo la identificación de algún cajón bajo la recepción donde estaba y la entrego en la manos de quien estaba frete a ella-_

-dime algo mas Suzuno o Hiroto, ¿han llegado?-

-Fuusuke-san, creo tengo entendido regresa la otra semana y Kira-san dijo llegara algo tarde este día, pero creo el recado completo lo tendrá su asiente-

-muchas gracias, vámonos Ryuuji-

-sí, claro-

Mire a esa chica y realmente parecía no recordaba el espectáculo que hizo con su amiga, seguí a Nagumo por el lobby hasta llegar al ascensor y una vez entramos me dio la identificación y después mientras me lo colocaba en el cuello mire presionaba el botón al piso 20,

-¿Qué hay en ese lujar?-

-solo las oficinas de Hiroto y mía, así como la sala de juntas privada, los demás pisos no son importantes-

-en pocas palabras ,cosas que no entendería-

-no, no quise decir eso- _él se volteo a verme mientras me quede callado para después responder mientras miraba a la puerta metálica-_

-no importa, tampoco es como que me interese, solo deseo hablar con Kira-san e irme, ¿tal vez?-

el me miro por un momento hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando un piso amplio y lujoso, mire tres oficinas ,seguro una de ellas era la sala de juntas que había mencionado y lo que parecía una puerta extra a un pasillo, mire después de un lado de la oficina pegado junto a una de las puertas un escritorio donde había un chico atendiendo una llamada y anotando algo en algún idioma extranjero, supongo por la persona con quien conversaba, del otro lado había 5 escritorios solo 3 de ellos estaban ocupados , mire a la chica que había salido de la oficina junto a su escritorio acercarse a una peliroja y una peliazul, entonces las reconocí, una de ellas era la chica de la casa de Kira-san , Nozomi Kinki y la otra bruja que me insulto,

-vamos te llevare a mi oficina mientras esperamos a Hiroto-

-si-

Lo seguí del otro lado de esa oficia donde estaba el chico, el miro a Nagumo y se levantó de su lujar después de terminar su llamada,

-bienvenido Nagumo-san, aquí tiene un mensaje de los extranjeros de estados Unidos desean hablar con usted-

-cierto podrías llevarnos dos cafés y algo de comer a él y a mí-

-claro enseguida-

Realmente parecía alguien muy agradable, tenía una sonrisa gentil y parecía muy servicial, algo que yo jamás llegaría a ser tras ser un marginado de esta sociedad, la única forma en que puedo relacionarme con este mundo de prestigio es de la forma más tonta y sexual posible,

-vamos a mi oficina estaremos solos hasta que llegue Hiroto-

-¿Qué cosa, solos?-

-no tienes que preocuparte por nada, este es el último lujar donde intentaría algo-

-lo mismo dijo si no mal recuerdo de la casa de Kira-san-

-sí, si prefieres puedes quedarte aquí, confío en mi asistente pero no mucho de las que están por haya enfrente, así que sígueme, además tengo trabajo en que ocuparme-

El abrió la puerta de su oficina y me llamo para seguirlo, una vez entre parecía una oficina muy bonita, casi parecida al despacho de Osamu y Reika-san dentro de la mansión, pero más grande con un mini servicio de un bar y una pequeña sala de descanso, su escritorio cercas a un ventanal donde podía verse la ciudad y algunos estantes a los costados con folder o expedientes, cajas y algunos libros,

-siéntate por favor enseguida llegara mi asistente con lo que le he pedido de la cafetería-

Me senté en el sofá y le vi desde ese lujar trabajar, no entendía nada de que hacia aquí solo quería una explicación no estaba muy tranquilo.

**Pov: Hiroto**

-¿es necesario me sigas?-

-claro es de gran importancia si quiero estar contigo, además no lo ocultes me quieres contigo, aunque solo sea por información-

-como sea, no te quiero aquí muévete-_ empujándolo un poco al estar obstruyendo la puerta del ascensor-_

-perdona pero casualmente mi automóvil se quedó sin gasolina al llegar a este estacionamiento-_abrasándose a mi brazo-_

-llamare a la grúa para que te remolquen a ti y tu automóvil- _saque mi celular pero el me lo arrebato y lo guardo dentro de mi saco-_

-bueno hasta entonces puedo estar contigo, ¿cierto?-

-no quiero un espía en mi oficina-

-bien me pegare a ti para que veas no soy un espía y no te dejare solo este día-

-no molestes-

Tras haber salido de esa cafetería creí me había desecho de él, pero al llegar al estacionamiento y dirigirme al acensor ahí estaba Aprhodi esperándome, sin poder echarle además no era del todo mentira solo quería la información que pudiera ofrecerme pero no en sus términos, el entro junto conmigo al ascensor y llame a Ann para que preparara el pase de este intruso después me dio nota de la llegada de Nagumo con alguien más, vaya sería un problema si Aprhodi le ve, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor me adentre hasta mi oficina y me pare frete al escritorio de una de mis asistentes,

-¿Clara, tengo algún pendiente para hoy?-

-Bienvenido CEO, no, pero recibió una llamada de los extranjeros pero creo después se comunicaron con el vicepresidente, después Fusuke-san de compras dijo regresara el lunes antes de lo planeado y quería le llamara, es lo único por este día-

-bien si tengo llamadas urgentes comunícamelas, no me molesten estaré ocupado-

-si claro, cierto el vicepresidente me pido lo fuera a ver cuándo el Ceo llegara-

-dile que venga a mi oficina, si no hay más me voy-

-tenga buen día-

Seguí a mi oficina seguido de Afrodi quien antes de salir del ascensor se separó y mantuvo una distancia y se comportó seriamente y una vez entre lo hice sentarse frete a mis escritorio para poder leer lo que me había dado antes en la cafetería y preguntarle varias cosas,

-tienes una oficina muy bonita, me gusta mucho-

Él se sentó en una de las sillas de frete de mi escritorio y dejando la puerta cerrada me dirigí a mi lujar quedando frete a él y después dejo el sobre sobre mi escritorio,

-espero te guste lo que te daré sobre ese vago-

-ya le has cambiado el apodo-

-no sé qué le queda mejor…o si basura tal vez porque para mí solo es eso-

Tome el sobre y lo abrí, comencé a leer lo que era una hoja de registro, era una información bien detallada y clara, pero creo me sorprendía más el nombre que nada solo leí un par de renglones hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta y se adentró y puse la hoja boca abajo y ver era Nagumo,

-Hiroto, me alegra verte, perdona la intromisión-

-entra-

Nagumo entro en la oficina, miro a quien estaba en la oficina y llego hasta donde estaba, antes de que mencionar algo innecesario frente a quien estaba conmigo lo silencie de una manera amable,

-Nagumo, quiero conozca a Aphrodi, tal vez trabaje para mí-

-¿enserio?- _se notaba la sorprendía la noticia-_

-¡enserio!- _mientras otro estaba feliz por lo que decía-_

Vaya ambos respondieron a la par el mas sorprendido era nagumo ya que sabe no contrato a nadie a la ligera para trabajar junto a mí, pero como dicen _–"ten cercas a tus amigos, y aún más a tus enemigos_"- , además quería todo lo necesario para de alguna manera ayudar a ese chico aunque no lo pidiera y antes me pidió dejarlo en paz, pero con tal de destruir a Osamu hare lo que sea,

-cierto que grosería, -_aphrodi se levantó y salido a nagumo cortes mente-_ me llamo Aprhodi terumi, pero para ti solo Terumi-san-

-soy Haruya Nagumo, un gusto-

-lo mismo-

-él es mi amigo y colega de trabajo, se podría decir uno de los dueños de este lujar, solo del 3%-

-¿enserio?, entonces seguro me llevare bien contigo, claro no tanto como con Hiroto-

Decidí ignorar a Aphrodi y su guiño intentando algo y me dirigí a Nagumo que tenía un poco de imaginación de lo que quería,

-Nagumo debo hablar con esta persona un rato, te parece si vamos a comer donde siempre-

-claro, pero….-

-lleva "eso" importante, lo que te pedí cuidaras, seguro que no has entendido del todo lo que te di-

-si claro, entonces se puntual-

-claro, entonces me voy-

Después de que nagumo se despidiera de mi molesto visitante el salió de mi oficina, afrodi se acercó un poco a mi escritorio y con una sonrisa se dirigía a mí,

-debo irme, he recordado debo hacer un pequeño encargo, te dejare eso, pero si quieres mas tendrás pedírmelo de una manera diferente, te parece si para la otra vamos a una cena juntos-

El saco de su pantalón de color negro una pequeña cartera de cuero color café opaco y saco una tarjeta y la deslizo en mi escritorio,

-no me interesa-

-bien me voy entonces-

Aphrodi salió de mi oficina y tras cerrar la puerta, me senté sobre mi silla y tome aquellas hojas que antes había leí, parecía era muy clara la información, pero no suficiente, parecía ese chico "Ryuuji" no era lo que parecía, bien supongo que si aphrodi se hará el difícil ese chico no, aunque ya me a pedido me aleje no he podido hablar con el cómo quiero,

Tome ese sobre y lo guarde dentro de una gaveta en mi escritorio con llave, para algunos solo sería basura pero para otros sería muy importante, me dirigí a la puerta de mi oficina y salí directo a la de Nagumo al entrar no lo vi a él en su escritorio pero si a ese chico,

-Kira-san- _el al verme se levantó del sofá para verme-_

-¿Nagumo dónde está?, el salió dijo iría a ver a alguien un par de pisos abajo-

-comprendo, bien te gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo, estoy seguro tenemos que hablar-

-si claro-

Salí de la oficina y me encontré con Atsuishi el asistente de Nagumo que recién aparecía en su lujar y le pedí solo le comentara a Nagumo me había llevado a su visita un rato que no se preocupara, después de eso camine seguido de ese chico hasta el ascensor y entrarnos juntos al cerrarse las puertas presione el botón para el estacionamiento y comenzamos a bajar, supongo podría llevarlo a la cafetería de la empresa, pero sería molesto las miradas indeseada de algunas personas mientras comemos.

* * *

**espero les gustara, matane!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 22

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

Ambos estábamos en el descendiendo hasta el estacionamiento , pero lo notaba muy callado ,supongo es por lo que me grito a la cara la última vez, bien espero en esta conversación arreglar todo con él, ya que si planeó hacerlo mi aliado en contra de Osamu no me conviene este molesto sino todo lo contrario, lo mire un poco y note que traía la puesta que Nagumo le había conseguido, supongo que si viviría con él durante un tiempo necesitaría algo mas además se notaba es el tipo de hombres que le gustan a él, supongo le puedo hacer un regalo, también note aun tenia los parches de mi mala curación que hice, bien no soy experto, pero supongo debería aprender ahora que tengo un hijo que desde este lunes vivirá junto a mí, supongo podía usarlo de practica…

-lamento si la última vez te hice sentir incomodo, realmente lo siento solo quería conversar contigo, no por lastima sino porque no soy de ese tipo de sujetos-

-está bien...no importa, creo me exalte un poco, perdona mí por mi actitud, además yo…-

-dime, te gustaría ir a un lujar a almorzar, alguno de tu agrado-

-bueno, no tengo un sitio preferido así que está bien lo que desee, Kira-san-

-bien entonces te llevare a una cafetería, la comida es buena y podremos conversar un rato-

-¿de qué quiere hablar?-

-esperemos a llegar a la cafetería, podríamos hablar aquí, pero no me siento en mucha confianza así sea un ascensor-

-está bien-

Lo note algo nervioso con la mirada al suelo, parecía temblaba un poco así como un leve sonrojo algo visible ya que no me miraba directamente, ¿estaría enfermo?, no lo dudaría junto a Osamu seguro no tendría una buena salud,

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿he?, porque lo pregunta-

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, supongo era más que claro no estaba bien así que antes de llevarlo a almorzar talvez sería mejor llevarlo a el hospital y así lo revisarían para ver no tuviera un hueso roto ya que yo jamás he atendido heridas o moretones,

-vamos, tengo prisa en regresar a mi trabajo-

-sí,… lamento serle una molestia, Kira-san-

-solo sígueme-

Salimos del ascensor y seguí adelante tan solo bajo del ascensor estaba muy desanimado, ¿Qué le ocurre?, después comenzó a andar a paso lento hasta ir a la par conmigo y llegar a mi automóvil, abrí la puerta para que entrara y después de hacerlo y pedirle se colocara el cinturón de seguridad subí del otro lado buscando las llaves del automóvil y encenderlo para salir del estacionamiento,

-dime como te ha ido con Nagumo, se es poco tiempo, pero ambos se conocen, supongo te sientes cómodo junto a el a diferencia mío -

-bueno yo…realmente-

-supongo no me importa saber cómo se conocieron, peor tal vez si, ¿hace cuánto tiempo?-

-bueno, creo hace un año, pero…-

-ya, entiendo entonces por que la distancia con suzuno, pero no te preocupes no escomo que te este echando la culpa de algo-

-y-….-

-¿has dicho algo?-

-no-

**POV: Ryuuji.**

me sentía de nuevo incomodo junto a él, ¿porque me hacía esto?, por un momento lo creí amable y preocupado por mí un desconocido y grosero con él en una ocasión , ahora me siento incomodo solo le estorbaba y seguro que a diferencia mía solo me miraba como un vulgar además creo tiene una idea equivocada pese a que conocí antes a Nagumo en la forma que el imagina, a mí no me agrada no me siento atraído a el no tengo confianza menos cuando intentó abusar con una droga, no dudo realmente lo hizo…quisiera ser directo, pero seguro a él no le intereso ,ni siquiera se mucho de él,

-te parece si antes de ir a almorzar vamos a otro sitio-

-sí, supongo-

Solo era una molestia para él, creo prefería regresar con Osamu, pero lo estaría desobedeciendo, quiero me note, pero que puedo hacer, ¿besarlo a la fuerza como antes?…ahora que lo pienso será por eso que no me quiere cercas, pensara puedo meterme en su cama como en su vida por lo que tengo que hacer quiero explicárselo pero como si me fuera a creer debo rendirme de buena vez y mirar que él está muy encima mío no solo por las posiciones de prestigio ser un don nadie y edad,

durante todo el camino mire por la ventanilla del automóvil, no sabía que decir ,no había nada de lo que pudiéramos hablar, tenía mi mente perdida en auto decirme -"el jamás te hará cazo, seguro no es como tú"- por un segundo sentí quería llorar por repetírmelo pero no quería demostrarlo así que me quede mirando al camino mientras el conducía, de pronto el automóvil se detuvo y me pidió salir, estábamos en un estacionamiento al aire libre y note un edificio alto, mire bien el lujar y vi era un hospital,

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-seguro que no soy bueno tratando heridos así que te he traído para que te revisen, además antes me pareció temblabas mucho y estabas muy acalorado, así que espero no te enferme, sígueme-

-¿le preocupo_?- sin pensarlo solté lo que sentía poniéndome algo rojo y sentir mi corazón latir-_

-bueno, supongo, sígueme-

Después de escucharlo me sentí feliz, odiaba este vaivén de sentimientos, sentía no lo soportaría, pero por ahora era feliz, así fuera solo unos días que lo había visto y logrado hacer mi mundo girar, camine a la par junto a él, llegamos a la recepción y la pasamos como si anda directo a uno de los ascensores y subimos, mire presiono un botón al 4to piso, al abrirse las puertas entramos, mire eran oficinas, seguro de los médicos de este hospital,

-¡espere!, kira-san no puede estar aquí-

-estas equivocado, este hospital prácticamente es mío así que puedo hacer lo que quiera-

Supongo entendía, en pocas palabras no debería meterme con él ni entender lo que es ser uno de los hombre millonarios más exitosos del país,

-Hiroto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- _un sujeto alto de cabello castaño se apareció al salir de una oficina y se acercó a él, era un médico por la bata que traía encima-_

-Handa solo he traído a alguien conmigo y quiero lo revises sin que nadie se entere, eres el medico de mi familia así que puedo confiar en ti, ¿cierto?-

-claro, vaya esa forma de hacer las cosas es complicado, pero hare el documento supongo para que Kira-sama no se entere-

-si además hable antes con Ichinose para encargarles algo espero puedan ir también a verlo quiero sea dado de alta lo más pronto posible-

-sí, claro Ichinose como Fidio fueron, como director del hospital no puedo irme, así que déjalo en nuestras manos, cualquier cosa que pidas lo hare, bien ¿a quién más debo hacer mi paciente?-

-es el, _-kira-san me hizo dar un paso frete para quedar frete al médico_\- es el hermano de uno de mis abogados que comenzara a trabajar con Nagumo, solo es algo de rutina, pero me gustaría lo revisaras a fondo y me digas si necesita algo, conoces a Nagumo-

-claro, déjalo conmigo, bien vayamos a mi consultorio-

-ve con un el, yo te veré después-

-si, claro-

Ese médico me hizo seguirlo por el ascensor dejando en ese lujar a Kira-san, baje un solo piso y lo seguí por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió y me hizo seguir tras de él,

-toma esta bata por favor, quítate la ropa tras esa cortina yo regresare enseguida debo ir por algunas cosas para tomar la presión y lo necesario para las pruebas de laboratorio, no tardare-

-si claro-

el salió sin decir más, mire la bata que me había dado, no es que tuviera pena ya me había quitado la ropa por razones muy distintas, ¿pero?...supongo debía hacerlo ya que es un médico, además seguro él quiere este bien de salud, fui tras la cortina que estaba colocada tras uno de los rincones de ese consultorio, al cerrarla comencé a quitarme la ropa sin excepción, tome la bata y me la coloque ,pero por alguna estúpida razón me sentía extraño, en ese momento escuche alguien entrar ,acomode mi ropa sobre una silla y salí , seguro era ese médico. Al salir de la cortina comencé a quejarme, vaya bata, era muy corta,

-podría cambiar de bata, esta está muy por arriba de las rodillas, siento no quiero ni alzar los brazos, así que abst...….-

Sentí me puse tan rojo que mi cara ardía, quien estaba frete a mí era Kira-san, estaba casi desnudo, lo único que me cubría era una bata, solo ha existido una vez en que estuve así con él y fue el día que….me acote con él, aunque en no lo sabe ha sido mi primera vez, intente mantener la mirada como si no me importara, pero me era imposible…

-¿Q-qué hace aquí?-

-se supone eso es una pregunta, porque es muy torpe-

-su-supongo entiendo el punto, yo…-

-perdona-

-¿he?-

Levante la mirada y él se acercó a mí me tomo del rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a mi sentí su aliento fresco aproximándose a mis labios, pero el apenas hizo un roce ya que se escuchó la puerta del consultorio y se alejó de mí y se sentó frete al escritorio del médico, ¡alguien deténgame! sentía ganas de matar al sujeto que había entrado a arruinarme eso, ¿pero?...que razón lo impulso, ¿quiero saberlo?,

Durante el chequeo médico me sentía extraño no sabía cómo explicarlo, al final después de hacerme pruebas médicas me curro los aun visible moretones, incluso del rostro,

-bien puedes colocarte la ropa ya he hecho lo necesario, Hiroto, ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?, un momento-

-claro, Ryuuji, date prisa quieres-

-claro-

Me sentí extraño ante su voz llamándome por mi nombre, no solo era el primero con quien lo hacía, también era el único hasta este día quien me llamaba por mi nombre, casi podía olvidar el hecho que alguna vez salí con alguien y tuve gran felicidad hasta ser arruinada,

El salió del consultorio, ¿de qué tendría que hablar?, después de todo el chequeo como rayos X, pruebas de laboratorio y la curación, me vestí rápidamente dejando la bata de antes sobre una silla y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir pude escuchar por detrás…

-no es grave, pero será mejor lo atiendas a la brevedad-

-claro, lo último que quiero es perderle, me asegurare reciba tratamiento-

-estoy seguro no quieres pasar por eso de nuevo así que iré a dedicarle tiempo para atenderle en su terapia-

-muchas gracias, lo dejo en tus manos-

De que estaría hablado, ¿yo?, seguro era alguien más… ¿o no?, vaya desilusión, creo alguien ya ocupaba un lujar en el corazón de Kira-san es de suponerse cuando él es guapo, exitoso, millonario, inteligente seguro alguna chica ya estaba con él, además quien no me decía estaba casado, tonto de mí,

Iba a salir pero de pronto la puerta se abrió golpeándome, en ese momento la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, me había llevado un golpe en la nariz todo por escuchar tras la puerta,

-perdón, no creí alguien estaría tras la puerta-

-¡no estaba tras la puerta!,…solo- _no quería pensara escuchaba como un espía o metiche-_

-¿está bien cierto? como vi a Handa fuera bueno no creí hubiese alguien aquí-

Mire al chico que había entrado, era otro castaño pero de ojos azules con una bata también blanca, mire su gafete y decía "medico, Fidio Aldena, Director de Pediatría",

-bien lamento haberlo golpeado, puedo revisarlo si le duele-

-sí, pero no es nada, bien debo irme-

Salí del consultorio busque con la mirada a Kira-san hasta que lo vi a unos pasos enfrente junto al médico, así que me encamine a donde él estaba, después el medico se alejó y llegue junto a él,

-bien te parece si ahora te invito a almorzar….aguarda un momento-

En ese momento sonó su celular, tan solo lo tomo de su pantalón y respondió podía escuchar claramente los gritos del otro lado, el colgó y suspiro y guardo su celular y después me miro,

-parece debo posponer-

-espere… ¿Por qué?, creí usted es el jefe de el-

-Nagumo no es el problema, seguro esta preocupado por ti, eso es todo, te llevare después aún hay un tema que quiero tratar-

-¿Por qué no ahora?, yo quiero estar con usted porque me gusta, es difícil entienda eso-

-vamos, te llevare con él, después hablamos-

Ni siquiera reacciono a lo que dije, simplemente me ignoro como si jamás lo hubiera dicho y comenzó a alejarse de mí, camine a paso lento tras de él, supongo realmente no siente lo que yo, vaya idiota que soy, como lo dije sin pensarlo adecuadamente, pero realmente me gusta…salí junto a él sin hablar hasta llegar a su automóvil,

-sube por favor-

-¿por qué?-

El me miro, estaba frete a él en lujar de ir del otro lado del automóvil, quería entender por qué me hacía sentir así, quería decirle lo que sentía sin importar nada, no me importaba ya vivía un infierno un rechazo no sería nada comparado al dolor que he vivido este tiempo,

-usted fue muy amable conmigo en el bar sin conocerme me invito a tomar, después me entregue a usted, quiero sepa ha sido el primero aunque no me crea, ¡me gusta! aunque sea un hombre, quiero entender el beso que me dio antes, quiero entender por qué en momentos es amable o provoca en mi un sentimiento extraños y después es un desconocido en su forma de tratarme… ¿por qué?-

-eres un desconocido para mí-

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, no mentía realmente éramos desconocidos, pero me dolía el simple hecho que lo mencionara con tanta tranquilidad en mi cara.

* * *

**espero les gustara, por ahora hasta aquí le dejare, espero les guste como va el fic...matane!**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola, perdón la demora en la actualización, no les mentirse pensé el fic no tenia éxito y consideraba cancelarlo...pero a petición lo he comenzado a escribir nuevamente, ademas que me había quedado sin ideas para seguirlo ,pero despues de terminar mi ultimo fic que me dio inspiración he retomado este y releerlo para no descuadrar la historia, sin mas espero sea del agrado...**

* * *

**Sweet tears.**

Capítulo 23

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

Al escucharlo decir lo obvio las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba molesto, era la segunda vez que me enamoraba, esta vez de un hombre, ya estaba harto, no me importaba recibir la golpiza de mi vida y terminar muerto a manos de Osamu, prefería eso a estar junto a él quien parece jamás me notara, intente irme dando media vuelta y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible….pero no podía irme sin una buena explicación,

-porque-

-…-

-si no somos más que desconocidos porque me ha besado en ese consultorio, porque me ayuda y cura, porque se molesta por que lo hizo conmigo…no entiendo nada, esto es tan confuso-

-no necesitas saberlo, solo entérate que se bien lo que quieres alguien me ha dicho no haces más que el trabajo sucio de Osamu sin duda esta vez yo soy con quien debes tratar, para buena o mala suerte lo que paso solo fue un error, además quiero ayudarte por lo que hice, espero puedas entenderlo-

-¿entenderlo?, no…no creo pueda, quien se acuesta con alguien y le busca para disculparse y después parece solo lo ignora y lo único que hace es confundir más, mejor sea directo y diga que quiere conmigo…si sabe lo de Osamu entonces…no debo estar aquí, no más-

Me dolía, no comprendía nada, supongo debería haberle hecho caso a ese pelirojo y alejarme, seguro prefería a alguien muy distinto que a mí, no podía más, sabia solo era un vulgar seguro no quería acercarse, esa experiencia solo debí enterrarla en lujar de enamorarme como un imbécil, di media vuelta e intente irme pero antes de salir corriendo el me sostuvo del brazo,

-no eres más que un chico que perdió todo, bien si quieres seamos honestos quiero que comiences por decirme quien eres realmente, según eres "Midou" pero Osamu no tiene hijos y ni su esposa así que dudo seas algo de esa mujer, así que dime "Ryuuji" si es que ese es tu nombre, ¿qué escondes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Que quería decir con eso, ¿esconder?, lo mire directamente no entendía que quería que mencionara, es que acaso él sabe algo más, acaso sabe de mi vida…

-te lo diré entonces, hoy me entere eres el hijo de lo que alguna vez fue una buena familia tal vez no prestigiosa en negocios pero si en modas, tu madre era una diseñadora que hizo debutar y brillar con sus diseños a Keeve Fumiko una bella modelo y tu padre fue un buen abogado que tenía su propia firma pero todo eso termino cuando ambos fallecieron en especial después del accidente de tu padre, o me equivoco-

-¿cómo sabe?-

-digamos que te necesito junto a mí para terminar con la basura que es Osamu así que he conseguido información de ti para ver si puedes ser de ayuda, así que dime, ¿quién eres realmente? y como el hijo de una buena familia termino en algo tan vulgar a los 16 años-

Estaba sorprendido no podía hablar acaso me ha investigado, no entendía, pero supongo no me diría nada hasta que yo hablara, no me daría explicación de nada hasta que yo hablara, pero y si solo quería información de mi…

-eres muy difícil, bien si no quiere mi ayuda y te libere de ese imbécil puedes irte seguro él te encontrara y te matara antes de que puedas salir de esta ciudad-

el me soltó y se dirigió a su automóvil, era verdad ahora solo tenía dos opciones , primero huir y ser encontrado por Osamu quien seguro me golpearía hasta que encontrara la muerte y dejaría mi cuerpo en algún barranco lejos de la cuidad donde nadie me encontrara y fuera olvidado, segunda opción era estar junto a él y serle útil sin siquiera estar cercas ya que me quiere solo cercas de ese otro chico, pero aún estaba mi hijo si no regresaba seguro Osamu lo mataría, fuera como fuera no había opción al matarme él se desharía de mi hijo ,si no regresaba sería lo mismo…acaso puede irme tan mal en la vida,

Me deje caer sobre el suelo en ese estacionamiento sobre mis rodillas, como fuera había arrastrado a mi pequeño hijo a su fin, de haber sabido seria así jamás hubiera escapado junto a Yagami y me hubiera ido solo seguro así no estaría en esta situación,

-vamos levántate, te llevare la oficina pediré algo a domicilio-

-yo…es verdad …mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji huí de casa cuando tenía 15 porque mi tío intento abusar de mí , viví un tiempo en la calla pero mi novia de ese entonces siempre iba a verme y me dejaba estar en su casa solo en las noches dormía en la calle, un día entre en su casa a de mi adicto tío… a robar, vaya robar lo que alguna vez fue mío solo para sobrevivir un poco, pero unos sujetos llegaron y me escondí en la casa y vi cuando acecinaron a mi tío, no sabía que hacer así que intente huir pero fue por poco tiempo , durante un tiempo viví escondido en la casa de mi novia mientras sus padres estaba en América , quise buscar un trabajo y mantenerme pero llegue al igual incorrecto la dueña de ese bar al inicio me contrato como mesero después supo quién era y me hizo venderme para que pagara una deuda que no era mía, al momento no he avanzado mucho ya que aunque seguro ya pague esa cantidad no me dejaran sabiendo soy su mina de oro-

Termine llorando al recordar lo que había sido aquel infierno, el cómo comenzó hasta este día, como por culpa de mi estúpido tío quien se suponía debía cuidarme hasta tuviera mi fortuna familiar lo perdió todo que no supo cuidar de mi ni de la fortuna de su hermano, termine usado, recordarlo me hacía sentir tal miserable que no podía controlar el llanto, entonces el coloco su saco sobre mi cabeza, lo tome y me gire a verlo,

-sube te comprare algo, no mejor te invitare a mi casa, supongo que si vamos a un lujar de nuevo estarás incomodo…además supongo podemos hacer algo con tu apariencia actual-

-tiene algo de malo, me gusta así-

-con tu actitud también, vamos sube-

No tenía opción, no tenían mucha opción lo seguí y entre del otro lado, una vez arriba en el automóvil lo encendió y salimos de ese estacionamiento, durante el camino solo hubo silencio, en un momento durante el viaje su celular sonó y solo lo mire un poco mientras respondía su llamada en otro idioma, sin duda deja claro no somos ni seremos iguales, bien me hare a la idea y lo olvidare no importa cómo, él colgó y dejo su celular sobre el tablero,

-no es peligroso hablar mientras se conduce-

-eso es cierto, pero no importa…bien te llevare a un lujar donde te hare un regalo espero lo aceptes-

-¿regalo?-

después de un rato llegamos a un alto edificio el estacionamiento estaba lleno pero él siguió hasta llegar dentro al estacionamiento bajo el edificio, después de detener el vehículo y colocar el seguro me hizo seguirlo por el ascensor el cual tenía una vista por un tubo de cristal donde se miraba cada tienda y lo en aquel edificio departamental, llegamos al 5to piso y al bajar fui tras el hasta una tienda enorme de ropa, una vez dentro unas chicas se acercaron en un uniforme sastre de color azul usando el cabello en una coleta…

-¡bienvenido Kira-san!-

Se nota viene por aquí seguido, seguro estas chicas siempre le atendían, me molestaba, pero no me interesaba,

-a que debemos su vista, sus trajes que ha pedido estarán mañana como siempre en su casa-

-gerente, no he venido por eso pero me alegra escucharlo, vine ya que quiero mi amigo se vea mejor, podría hacer algo quiero algo digno de el-

-claro, bien síganos por aquí…-

-vamos preséntate y ve te estaré esperando aquí-

Que me creía un niño, aun así la tienda parecía llena de ropa fina, comparada con mi ropa parecía había entrado por erro o llegaba a pedir algo de dinero,

-me llamo Ryuuji-

-síganos por aquí, Ryuuji-san-

una mujer algo mayor, la gerente me arrastro junto a ella , llevándome a un vestidor, solo vi a Kira quedarse pie mientras me alegaba junto a otra chica de ese lujar, una vez dentro del probador la mujer me observo mientras estaba parado frete a un cuarto con espejos, chasqueo los dedos y una chica le dio una cinta métrica,

-bien veamos qué medidas es para traerle algo de ropa-

-no necesito eso-

-por favor no hable mientras trabajamos-

Ella me trato como su muñeco midiéndome los brazos, largo y ancho de mi espalda y pecho así como mi cadera,

-vaya tiene una cadera muy pequeña para ser un hombre-

-qué cosa ¿que insinúa?-

-nada, solo parece hace mucha dieta, espero tener algo en esa talla pequeña-

Que digiera eso me avergonzaba, no era mi culpa era genética, no es por nada en especial, termino de medir añadiendo comentarios que no entendía hacia una chica que iba anotando cada indicación por esa mujer, después ella salió quedándome junto a esa gerente,

-mientras traen la ropa deberíamos hacer algo con esa cosa que esta sobre su cabeza-

-¿mi cabello?-

-es muy largo para un hombre, casi creí Kira-san traía con él a una mujer algo fea-

¿Qué estaba diciendo?, estaba ofendiéndome como se le daba la gana, respeto a las mujeres pero tengo un límite y no se lo iba a tolerar,

-pues no me importa que opine de mí, me voy-

Abrí la cortina de ese vestidor para salir y vi enfrente a Kira quien miraba algunas prendas junto a una de las chicas que antes había estrado, vaya de nuevo estaba explotando como cuando fui a ese restaurante plagado de gente rica y seguro de nuevo haría un espectáculo,

-sígame, por aquí hare algo con su cabello-

-solo podría…no cortarlo-

-sígame-

Desde joven había dejado creerse mi cabello ya que mi prima decía era muy bonito, actualmente estaba por debajo de mi cadera y aunque no le ponía esfuerzo en amarrarlo más que en un intento fatídico de chongo o coletas, me gustaba mi cabello,

seguí a esa mujer a un salón casi del otro lado de la tienda, me hizo tomar asiento en una silla y coloco una bata en mi para comenzar a humedecerlo, cuando lo peinaba la mire tomar las tijeras y cortar mi cabello sin piedad miraba como lo recortaba más, creí me dejaría calvo, no quiero además uso tanto fijador que tocia, la secadora era insoportable y parecía adrede tiraba de mi cabellera, poco después de esa tortura y que lavara mi cabello también acondicionando y no sé qué cosas termino peinándome en una forma algo femenina que creí se burlaba de mí, sin poder defenderme me arrastro nuevamente al vestidor donde parecía sus asistentes tenían la ropa.

* * *

**POV: Hiroto**

decidí intentar comenzar de nuevo con ese chico, por alguna razón al vernos terminábamos peleando, además ni yo entiendo por que le bese o me interesa ayudarle, solo estoy seguro me será útil para demostrar el tipo de basura que es Osamu, lo lleve a una tienda para comprarle algo de ropa ya que un juego de ropa no le serviría además Haruya lo quería junto a el así que le compraría algo a su nuevo asistente y como muestra que no soy como ese idiota y si me apoya le ira bien en su vida en adelante, aunque no le veo interés a un chico que se dedica a ese tipo de cosas trabaje para él, pero es su vida,

las chicas me dieron las medidas que gerente Susune había tomado, así ella hacia su trabajo seguro podría conseguirle ropa de buen gusto en lujar de jeas viejos y ropa algo digna para que el mismo se sienta mejor,

después de dar mi opinión sobre varia ropa ella la llevaron de nuevo donde estaba la gerente mientras esperaba en un sofá, la tienda era exclusiva de ropa de hombre aun así la gerente es una diseñadora excelente y mi hermana incluso le pide sus trajes y vestidos solo con ella ya que en algún momento ella fue una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas, yo también solo le decía que quería y sin mucho en el tiempo que ella decía o me urgía alguna prenda la tenía lista por mensajería sin necesidad de venir a la tienda, también era bueno fuera dueño de todo el lujar,

Después de espera ella me llamo para ver a Ryuuji me dirigí a el vestidor y en frete mío me encontré con alguien tan irreconocible muy diferente a ese mocoso gritón, realmente de alguna manera eran parecidos, el vestía unos jeas azules lisos con uno botines de color café de cuero con una camisa de cuello alto de color naranja y un saco de color blanco y un peinado que recogía todo su cabello tras su nuca en un chongo, realmente parecía alguien diferente,

-bien donde está mi amigo-

-aquí está el- _ella señalaba a ryuuji que venía saliendo tras de ella-_

-enserio….pues se ve distinto lo admito…te ves mejor- _mire a ryuuji que parecía aún no se acostumbraba a la idea mientras jugaba con si mechones o estiraba el saco-_

-gra…-

No dijo nada solo sonrió pero evadía verme a la cara realmente parecía otro, la gerente por medio de notas me dijo las tallas que le iría bien y decidí comprar toda, desde calzado y varias estilos de ropa que podría usar para ir a un trabajo como era el ser asistente mas si era para Nagumo o incluso sentirse más cómodo,

-no necesita hacerlo, es más le pagare- _mire como la gerente se iba mientras Ryuuji se acercaba a mí y mirarme-_

La gerente y las otras chicas se habían ido a empaquetar la ropa y mire a Ryuuji, realmente no estaba agradecido con mi regalo, quien en este mundo recibe regalos así y los rechaza,

-con que me pagaras… ¿tu cuerpo?-

Esperaba se molestara y dejara esa tontería de pagarme, pero juguetero un poco con sus manos y me miro directamente,

-sí, eso es lo que quiere-

-vaya tontería, -_lo ignore y cambie el tema-_ bien te comprare también esto, toma-

Tome sobre una repisa dentro del vestidor ropa íntima y le di dos paquetes a Ryuuji esperando se callara un rato o cambiara el tema,

-¡qué cosa, no puede!-

-esto es importante para un hombre, es asqueroso si planeas usar un par toda tu vida-

-yo-

-Kira-san sígame le hare la cuenta-

-quédate aquí-

Me aleje junto a la gerente, realmente por algún momento cuando dijo eso me sorprendí, pero no me volvería a acostar con él, además lo último que quería era nuevamente relacionarme con un chico.

* * *

**espero sea del agrado,  
hasta la proxima continuación, **

**/antes tenia continuaciones seguidas, pero ahora voy lentamente/  
/ para tener buen desarollo,espero les gustara..chao./**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

* * *

**POV: suzuno.**

-estás loco-

-si-

-no sé qué esperas con eso-

-suzuno prometió mostrarme Japón, bien quiero ir a Japón y hacer turismo junto a suzuno-

-yo no puedo además aunque vayas no podría hacer nada hasta mis vacaciones y son hasta dentro de 2 años, si vas no entenderás nada-

-no importa iré sin importar nada con que pueda hablar contigo es suficiente-

-realmente has perdido la cabeza-

-si, por suzuno-

Realmente este chico era muy extraño, desde ese incidente habíamos estado juntos y más de una vez vino a mi hotel a quedarse, recientemente había hablado con Hiroto de regresar este lunes y el con su poco entender de este chico en japonés decidió acompañarme, supongo también quiero vaya ya que realmente tengo interés en él,

-bien si no tienes problemas puedes venir-

-que bien-

Él se abrazó a mi rodeado sus brazos tras mi cuello y plantar un beso sobre mis labios era solo un poco bajo aunque teníamos la misma edad, pero Kazemaru era muy tipo y lo quería junto a mi, nos separamos del beso mientras rodeaba su cadera para mantenerlo junto a mi

-nos iremos este domingo por la mañana-

-está bien-

Estaba ansioso de regresar y llevar mi suvenir a mi casa y tenerle junto a mí, es más podría presentárselo a Hiroto seguro le agradara saber me he olvidado de…de ese sujeto con Kazemaru, mi nuevo amor.

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

Me sentía nervioso, aun mas por decir eso, ¡a por que no terminaba de entender! , ¿Realmente quiero termine echándome de su lado?, lo espere junto a los aparadores y desde ahí podía ver hacia a fuera y miraba parejas cariñosas yendo juntos, que enviada,

-disculpe-

En ese momento una chica de ese lugar se acercó a mí junto a otras cuatro, las demás la empujaban mientras ella me miraba muy nerviosa-

-¿ocurre algo malo?- _suponía era por la ropa que tenía, acaso tenía que pagarla, no era eso ¿o sí?-_

-bueno, mis amigas desde que lo vieron entrar creen es muy guapo….quiere salir con nosotras en la noche-

¿Salir?, vaya había pasado mucho desde que había sido popular con las chicas ,antes que mi vida fuera un asco era popular pero solo salí con una solamente, pero actualmente las declaraciones de amor eran vacías para mi después de tanto tiempo,

-perdona-

-¿he?-

-pero realmente no puedo tengo a alguien esperándome y seguro no querrá salga con tan bellas chicas -

-ya veo, debí imaginarlo, que tonta-

-Ryuuji, vámonos- _después desde tras de mi escuche a Kira y me gire a verle-_

-perdón por las molestias- _ella y las otras chicas se fueron y después me acerque a Kira-_

Pude ver como las chicas en círculo susurraban algo hasta que iba junto a Kira, después de llega con él coloco su mano cercas de mi frete y con un garnucho se atrevió a darme un golpe en la frente,

-¿que se cree?, dolió- _coloque mis manos sobre mi frete, realmente sentía la sensación del golpe-_

-podrías no coquetear en mi tienda favorita, vámonos-

-que hay con las bolsas- _mire hacia la recepción donde había algunas bolsas donde seguro estaba lo que compró-_

-yo no planeo cargar, vendrá mi chófer por ellas y las llevara a casa de Nagumo, le he llamado al supervisor para que lo deje pasar-

-vaya la vida de un rico es fácil-

-eso crees-

-si-

-lo dirás por experiencia-

El salió de la tienda, no entendí hasta después recordar alguna vez también mi familia fue de buena posición, vaya mis propias palabras me incomodaban, además ahora me sentía extraño con esta ropa, mientras caminaba junto a Kira-san, fuera de la tienda sentía muchas miradas sobre mí en especial de varias chicas, era muy incómodo aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar con chicas pero ir junto a Kira era lo que me intranquilizaba más él estaba tan cercas que casi podía imaginar lo tomaba de la mano,,

-vamos a cenar…pero ya he perdido tiempo y debo regresar- _el miro su reloj de pulsera, mientras yo ponía los ojos sobre un reloj digitan dentro de una tienda electrónica que tenían en el aparador, realmente era algo tarde-_

-es mi culpa cierto-

-te parece si vamos de regreso y después a Nagumo y a ti los llevo a cenar, además con esa ropa bien podremos ir a algún restaurante sin que te incomodes, esta vez te dejare elegir, dile a Nagumo cuando regresemos te de un listado de restaurantes, hemos ido a tantos con clientes que de los 200 debe a ver alguno que te guste-

-está bien-

Que podía hacer, negarme, claro que no, cuando por mi culpa se tomó tantas molestias que había perdido horas de su trabajo, seguro para el su trabajo era importante que estar con alguna persona más alguien como yo, eran las 5pm de la tarde, realmente no importaba además ya había recibido mucho de él, aunque no me dio explicaciones de nada, pero de alguna manera me siento aliviado sepa que trabajo para Osamu aunque eso no debería ser así,

Regresamos al estacionamiento por el ascenso y después fuimos de regreso a su oficina, no hablamos de nada, porque por más que pensé en algún tema estamos seguro muy diferentes de ideas, ¿Qué podría preguntarle?, al llegar al estacionamiento y acercarnos al ascensor en ese momento al abrirse las puertas apareció ese otro pelirojo, Nagumo-san.

-vaya hasta que te encuentro, tienes que acompañarme a una reunión con Kidou tu eres mejor conversando con el que yo-

-ve solo-

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso-

-quien trabaja para quien, además ¿qué tan importante es?-

-es sobre la firma de abogados que adquirieron juntos-

-bien, estoy iré solo, encárgate de el yo te llamare por la tarde-

-no quieres te acompañe-

-no, puedo ir solo-

-bien entonces le llamare a Kidou para informarle iras tu personalmente a su oficina en "Seisan &amp; asociados"-

-me voy-

Él se fue sin que yo pudiera decir algo solo me quede callado y de pie mirando como de regreso iba a su automóvil para irse, realmente no tenemos nada en común,

-vaya parece que te fue bien junto a Hiroto, te ves muy bien aunque no importa que tengas puesto siempre serás muy atractivo-

Creí no escuchar eso, para este sujeto seguro en su cabeza solo me miraba desnudo la ropa era lo que menos le importaba en mi persona, supongo solo a él le importo,

-¿cierto?...kira-san dijo ira junto a…Nagumo-san y yo a cenar en la noche-

-vaya me gustaría solo fuéramos tu y yo, ¿Qué te parece? me conozco varios buenos sitios para ir a comer y tomar y divertirnos un rato-

-no, sería mejor si el también esta-

-se lo que quieres, se te gusta Hiroto pero sería mejor no te hagas ideas erróneas creo te lo había dicho ya pero lo repetiré él está casado y tiene una familia junto a ella, sería mejor que no mires tan alto-

Entendía sus palabras, pero no quería creer en ellas, además había ignorado eso sintiendo solo quería molestarme y me fijara en él, pero a mi realmente me gusta el, aunque solo me use y no me vea como yo a él, realmente me gusta quiero de nuevo aunque sea un beso,

-bien vayamos a mi oficina te invitare un café o un té o al menos quieras algo más fuerte-

-un café está bien-

-entonces sígueme a mi oficina-

Entre en el ascensor junto a él manteniendo la distancia, él se mantuvo de pie frete a la puerta del ascensor mientras lo miraba des atrás, él no era tan mal sujeto solo tenía una personalidad muy pesada, supongo ha salido con muchas personas agradables o como el, sino fuera porque ya elegí a Kira me figaría en él, pero no es mi tipo más cuando a mostrado el tipo de sujeto que es, nada podrá mejorar esa impresión que tengo de él,

Salimos del ascensor al abrirse las puertas en el último piso y lo seguí, le pidió a su asistente dos cafés y entramos en su oficina, pero en ningún segundo estuvimos solos ya que a cada rato entraba una chica y su asistente a dejarle trabajo o a ayudarle con pendientes, de alguna manera termine quedándome dormido por el día tan cansado y lleno de emociones extrañas,

Al despertar la oficina estaba iluminada, estaba recostado completamente sobre el sofá de esa oficina, levante la vista mientras revisaba nada faltara y note ese pelirojo no estaba, me levante y camine hasta la puerta al abrirla y mirar fuera note el lujar estaba a vacío y una luz muy baja iluminaba el lujar, de alguna manera daba miedo, pero mire dentro de otra oficia había luz así que me y escuche voces dentro,

-entonces te encargaras-

-claro todo por mi nuevo sobrino, porque seré su tío o no-

-supongo no tengo opción-

-bien descuida me encargare de la fiesta tu sigue con tu mudanza-

-bien, quiero que lo manejes como te pido nadie debe saber la verdad-

-descuida, quien me crees-

-supongo puedo confiar en ti ya que suzuno no está y mi hermana está ocupada-

-cierto, ¿qué hay del paquete?-

-es todo tuyo hasta que vea y sepa más del tema-

-bien, cierto vamos a cenar-

-no puedo debo ir a chantajear a dos personas y acepte ir con ellos, puedes ir tú con ese chico-

-bien, entonces me regreso a mi oficina-

No sabía que hacer así que regrese corriendo a la oficina, aunque no entendí nada, ¿de qué hablarían? no odia preguntar, bien supongo debería hacerme el desentendido, si eso era,

Cuando Nagumo regreso estaba sentado sobre el sofá y el entro dejando la puerta un poco abierta y se acercó dónde estaba,

-ya has despertado, que bien, entonces vámonos-

-he...kira-san vendrá-

-no lamentablemente le surgió algo con su familia así que no, pero me dio sugerencias de algunos restaurantes, así que vamos-

-bien-

que mal , pero supongo se hartó de pasar más tiempo junto a mi más cuando no tiene interés en mí, a por que tuve que conocerle y enamorarme de él, adema son puedo olvidarle más cuando eta tan cercas, porque no puedo creer solo fue algo pasajero como las muchas personas con las que he estado,

-ocurre algo-

-no-

-bien vamos-

Seguí a Nagumo hasta el ascensor dentro de la oficina de antes no había luz, supongo si él estaba junto a él, ya no estaría, bien supongo al final realmente no tiene interés en mí, debería darme ya a la idea y dejar de pensar en él, solo unos días y realmente estoy perdiendo la compostura,

Seguí a Nagumo hasta el estacionamiento a su automóvil y una vez dentro el encendió el automóvil y salimos del lujar, durante el camino miraba hacia a fuera, hasta que…

-relámete te queda bien esa ropa, Hiroto me contó te hizo un regalo y acepto que trabajes para mí, mañana hare tu contrato personalmente, admito es extraño Hiroto haga regalos mas cuando de gastar dinero se trata, pero supongo que lo que pasa actualmente en su vida lo ha cambiado-

-¿actualmente?-

-no olvídalo, bien le pedí a el gerente de donde vivo deje las cosas dentro de mi departamento una vez lleguemos podrás descansar, pero por ahora iremos a cenar en un sitio agradable ante he ido además tiene buenas bebidas, te gustara-

Después de un rato llegamos un restaurante parecía fino pero había muchos tipo de personas de clase media entraban sin importar nada, parecía no existía perjuicios como donde fui con Kira,

-Hiroto me comento una vez te invito a "Moonlight" pero hasta para mi ese sitio es muy costoso no entiendo como puede ir ahí, bien este lujar es bueno también, entremos,

Lo seguí y mire el nombre del lujar "Nocturno" vaya nombre para este lujar, llegamos a la recepción y el pidió una mesa pero esta vez a ambos nos recibieron bien y fuimos a una mesa al centro del lujar, el lujar estaba lleno y parecía muy agradable el ambiente aunque no por tener buena ropa significaba podría entrar a este lujar,

-puedes pedir lo que sea ya que te invito yo-

-no, comeré lo mismo que ordene-

-bien-

Realmente aunque quiera algo en este tipo de lujares la comida es muy pequeña cuando aun viva mi padre iba a lujares como estos y realmente prefería ir a casa, el mesero llego y el ordeno una botella de vino tinto y algo que no entendí, supongo era comida, tuve una cena junto a él escuchándolo hablar de él y su trabajo, era aburrido podría contar algo que fuera entendible para mí, aunque lo único que puede hablar es eso o decirme cumplidos que siento muy vacíos,

Terminamos de comer y pago con tarjeta y después salimos a su automóvil, era seguro muy de noche estaba cansado y termine durmiéndome, había sido agotador y lleno de emociones este día, espero algún día tener alguna conversación con kira.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación. [lemon]**

* * *

Capítulo 25

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji**

Al llegar al estacionamiento me desperté y después salimos del automóvil y subimos por las escaleras hasta su departamento, realmente me sentía muy cansado,

-te gustaría que tomemos un rato juntos-

-…-

-se estás cansado puedo notarlo pero un trajo te hará dormir mejor-

-por qué no-

Por qué no, solo un poco no me vendría mal, así podría sacarme de la cabeza este día, llegamos a su departamento y me hizo entrar, llegue a la sala y ahí estaban las bolsa de ropa que había comprado el para mí,

-toma asiento iré por dos copas y una botella-

Me senté en un sofá y mire la hora sobre un reloj cercas de una repisa en un librero, eran más de las 10pm tan rápido, aunque muchas veces no importaba que cansado estuviera me explotaban seguro estas vez realmente podría descansar, ¿cierto?,

El llego con una botella de coñac una de las que le había vendido a Kira aquel día, solo 4 días y había perdido la cabeza completamente por él, además comprobé él fue quien se reunió con Kira, solo lo había comprobado, él me sirvió un poco y comenzamos a tomar, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar aun así el insistió en hacerlo,

-te ha gustado la cena-

-supongo que si-

-que bien, la próxima podremos ir a donde quieras existen varios estilos, como un restaurante vegetariano o el de carne, incluso el de mariscos ese es bueno, te gustaría ir-

-supongo-

-cierto, iré a una fiesta, te gustaría acompañarme-

-ha…yo…no creo-

-vamos, seguro a Hiroto no le molestara seas mi compañía-

-de él es la fiesta-

-algo así, te cometen tiene un hijo, bien quiere sus más cercanos conocidos conozcan al sucesor de su familia, no es la gran cosa, solo algo de tradición en su familia realmente él no quería pero es algo de su hermana, aunque en la fiesta que fue de él y su hermana admito fue cuando lo conocí, supongo quiere se haga de conocidos de los pequeños hijos de los inversionistas-

-yo…-

-además es una fiesta de un niño, no le harás un desprecio a su hijo -

Imaginar ver a Kira junto a su amada y su hijo me aterraba sin duda seria lo que necesito para sacarlo de mi mente de buena vez, así como tal vez aceptar a alguien más,

-piénsalo no es necesario vayas, además no dudaría Osamu se presente por el lujar y sería malo si hace escándalo, así que tranquilo perdona sería mejor no incomodarte a ti o Hiroto-

-es verdad mejor me quedo aquí-

-te serviré más-

Seguí tomando junto a él, termine tomando solo de pensar en que era un estorbo para los que me conocían e ignorado por el resto de las personas, seguro en ese lujar ninguno ni Haruya tendría tiempo para mí, era mejor así. Termine muy tomado y mareado que no podía mantenerme despierto, vaya no debí subestimar al coñac que antes noqueo a Kira, Vi como Nagumo se acercó a mí y me acompaño a la que era mi habitación, cuando me dejo en la cama se quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama quería dormir pero me sentía fastidiado,

-realmente te gusta, pero es mejor lo olvides además a mi realmente me interesas, no en la manera que te imaginas, realmente me interesas-

el me tomo del mentón y me beso colocándose un poco sobre mí, quería alejarlo pero al tomar y estar muy cansado las fuerza se iba de mí , él se alejó un poco y después simplemente me miro para regresar al beso y comenzar a usar sus manos cuales comenzaron a quitarme la ropa, intentaba quitarlo, pero…realmente porque, solo porque muy dentro de mi realmente quería estar con un imposible, era un tonto, lo deje hacerme el amor, el me quito el pantalón y se colocó encima mío, en un momento entre sus besos llenos de alcohol y sus caricias terminamos desnudos, jamás me había entregado más que a Kira, supongo ya no importa con quien lo haga realmente, él estaba igual denudo y podía notar realmente estaba excitado con el simple roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y caliente bajo el, se colocó abajo y tomo mi miembro para comenzar a chupar realmente solo por reacción me sentía bien aunque no lo deseaba sentía su felación tan agradable su lengua humedeciendo mi miembro en su boca caliente, sentía sus manos sobre mi entre pierna separándolas para hacer mejor su trabajo, no resistí y termine corriéndome, después él se alejó y se acercó a mi boca y me beso mientras una de sus manos deshacía mi peinado, después de nuevo me tomo de las piernas y tomo su mimbro para comenzar a adentrarlo, dolía pero no importaba supongo no era único , el comenzó a moverse lentamente por lo menos no había comenzado brutalmente, se acercó a mi rostro a besarme mientras lo hacíamos, sentía como golpeaba mi interior y mi cuerpo se calentaba hasta que termino llenándome con su hombría y yo me corrí al instante, el salió de mí y siguió besándome y bajo por mi cuello sentía sus labios seguro estaba dejando marchas,

Él se quitó de encima mío y se quedó dormido junto a mí, supongo esta era la realidad yo no debería creer que alguien como Kira Hiroto se fijara en mí, sino personas que solo quieras sexo porque es para lo que he trabajo por 5 años, esas son las únicas interesadas en mi o por lo menos en los que pueda darle, incluso este pelirojo algún día se olvidara de mí y me dejara en paz, supongo debería dejarle intentarlo de alguna manera lo conozco más.

Al día siguiente no había nadie junto a mí, estaba sobre la cama tapado y con dolor de cabeza, poco después ese pelirojo entro,

-perdona por lo de anoche, he preparado el desayuno, hoy hare tu contrato pero si quiere puedes quedarte, aunque no te he preguntado, realmente te gustaría trabajar para mí, podrías ser mi asistente personal -

-bueno…realmente no sé nada, seguro no sería útil-

-bien nadie nace sabiendo así que no importa, pero respetare tu decisión-

-tanto como anoche-

-l-lo lamento… yo no-

-no importa, si no exige mucho, me gustaría…realmente creo debería trabajar y no ser una molestia-

-no lo eres, bien me agrada la repuesta vamos, el baño está listo puedes tomarlo-

El salió de la habitación, realmente no podía ser exigente con nada, además mi vida ya es un asco, no importa nada, solo espero el este bien, que Osamu lo dejara en paz, aunque conociéndolo no dudaría lo matara para no serle molestia y solo me mantenga ilusionado de que pueda verlo, además solo tengo una foto la cual no tengo conmigo.

* * *

**POV: Nagumo**

Realmente me sentía mal por lo que hice, pero realmente me gusta y no puedo resistirme, mientras lo esperaba hice algunas llamadas, Hiroto me había pedido organizara una recepción para su hijo tampoco lo conocía así que debería hacer algo que lo sorprendiera ya que ese día llegaría a su nuevo hogar,

cuando éramos pequeños lo conocí en una fiesta muy similar aunque nuestra primera impresión fue en clases, solo que era de Hitomiko, yo no sabía quién era solo fuimos amigos siempre estábamos juntos escondiéndonos de nuestras niñeras , vaya recordar eso era nostálgico, aunque también recuerdo por 6 meses cuando estuvo en Italia solo hablábamos rara vez realmente le eche de menos, pero regreso muy cambiado de ese viaje de inmediato le pidió a una chica salir juntos misma con la que se casó, parecía algo lo había molestado durante el intercambio a la escuela esa, jamás le pregunte cuando se trata de algo muy privado jamás dice nada ni a mí,

Llame a varios lujares para rentar algunas cosas para la fiesta y pedir un banquete comida buena ya que si habrá niños estarían de melindrosos con comida picante o grasosa, además por mi sobrino haría todo para que quiera a su tío como a su padre, porque para mí Hiroto es el hermano que no tuve,

Mientras hablaba con las personas del servicio de meseros vi a Midou llegar y tomar asiento frente al comedor ya arreglado tal parece había tomado un baño y usado algo de la ropa que le compró Hiroto, supongo debería hacer lo mismo y ganármelo no solo acostándome con él y diciendo lo que se me cruce, termine la llamada y me dirigí a él,

-te serviré el desayuno enseguida-

-gracias-

-te dejare un rato en la oficina le pediré a Atsuishi se encargue de mostrarte lo que debes hacer como mi asistente claro le dejare claro que serás mi asistente personal, pero es bueno conozcan el lujar admito que cuando era más joven junto a Hiroto siempre nos perdíamos-

-saldrás-

-sí, debo hacer algo pero no demorare más de un par de horas, además seguro Hiroto también no está hoy por la oficina-

-¿por qué?-

-hoy su hermana se ira a Italia así que debe acompañarla y seguro querrá despedirse de su cuñado y sobrino además de que tiene un pendiente del cual ocuparse hoy, así que no lo veremos hasta el sábado-

-ya veo-

Por su expresión se notaba la noticia no le agradaba sabia bien lo que el sentía pero debería olvidarlo mas cuando tiene un hijo al cual deberá hacerse responsable admito solo salía con chicas un rato pero ni eso podrá hacer ya que seguro un niño es mucha responsabilidad. Serví el desayuno y comimos juntos intente hablar con él pero de costumbre era muy cortante, además siempre me trata como un desconocido desde que lo vi no me llama por mi nombre,

-gracias por la comida-

-bien yo limpiare aquí puedes terminar de arreglarte-

-muchas gracias-

Termine de limpiar y después de dejar en orden él y yo nos fuimos a la oficina, le había llamado a mi asistente con anticipación para que le pidiera a Shuuji el chico del piso de debajo de Recursos Humanos y reclutamiento hiciera un contrato para Midou, aunque ahora que lo pienso, realmente ese será su nombre, cuando estábamos en el automóvil en camino le pregunte, vaya momento de hacerlo…

-oye, Midou puedo preguntarte algo por tonto que suene-

-he, ¿qué?-

-ese es tu verdadero nombre, si armo un contrato necesitamos tu verdadero nombre o nombre competo, descuida por la información, además no trabajaras para la empresa sino para mi-

-bueno…yo…lo olvide-

-¿Qué dices?-

-jamás lo he usado así que creo lo olvide-

-bien entonces lo arreglaremos fácil…te gusta_…- chasqué los dedos al tener en cuenta el primer apellido que se me cruzo en la cabeza-_ "_Fumiko_" ¿qué te parece?-

-eso, ni siquiera es mi nombre-

-pero seguro no quieres usemos tu nombre, cierto, descuida como dije trabajaras para mí no para la empresa aun así ese documento estará en la empresa pero en la mejor zona donde nadie tiene ascenso y es lo que yo llamo la biblioteca de contratos en ese lujar estará seguro-

-por lo menos…podría poner mi nombre, Ryuuji-

-así que es tu verdadero nombre, me gusta también, bien sí que será tu nuevo apellido, descuida nadie lo sabrá-

No sabía ni de quién pertenecía el apellido pero me daba igual, con tal de ayudarle haría cualquier cosa, más si es para que confié en mí y termine viendo sería mejor para el que Hiroto.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 26

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

llegamos después de un largo viaje a la oficina, estacione el automóvil , salimos y lleve a Ryuuji junto a mí al piso inferior al que estaba mi oficina por el ascensor , salimos y lo lleve junto a mi hasta la oficina , realmente el lujar era un caos ya que recientemente se trabaja para 20 empresas de las cuales todas eran extranjeras y cada persona en este piso se encarga de los papeles y comunicarse con cada persona a quien trabajaban los documentos , compras y pedidos , aquí es conocido como el fin del mundo, hice me acompañara por un pasillo donde estaban las oficinas lejos de los escritorios de los asistentes de cada oficina y llegamos a la oficina donde lo contratarían, nos detuvimos y llame un poco,

-Touchi, estas adentro-

-si es Nagumo-

-¡Touchi!-

-si busca a mi jefe será mejor des media vuelta y te marches por donde viniste y ya que vas por ese camino piérdete de aquí-

-tan agradable como siempre Touchi segunda-

-tck-

-Ryuuji te presento a la hermana del chico que te contratara y su asistente-

-no soy su asistente yo me encargo del área de pagos, papeleos y atenciones-

-en otras palabras la asistente-

-¡oye me tú!…-

-¡nagumo!, perdona se me ha hecho algo tarde por ir a atender una llamada con Hiroto-

-podrías ahorrarme el trato con tu hermana-

-perdona-

Si bien este par eran brillantes en lo que hacían, Shuuji trabajaba para Hiroto y para mí, Aii su hermana trabajaba para este piso y encargarse todo se hiciera bien si causar problemas a los jefes o llegaran a su hermano, pero yo no le agradaba a ella por suzuno ella junto a Ann, clara, Ruru, Natsuhiko les desagrada la idea que Suzuno y yo estemos separados o juntos les molesto, a comparación de su hermano le daba igual como a Hiroto lo que hiciera con mi vida,

-Shuuji, del tema que te hable puedes hacerte cargo-

-claro, tu asistente me contó, bien pasen a mi oficina-

-yo debo irme pero lo dejo en tus manos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-estarás bien, te llamare después-

Di media vuelta y me fui debía encargarme de los planes de lo encargado por Hiroto y ya que no estaría porque iría a ver a su familia y después a verse con Kidou nuevamente y después sus abogados, tenía que ingeniarme todo.

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

-sígame por favor a mi oficina-

-claro-

Seguí á ese sujeto dentro de su oficina, esta era algo amplia y tenía varios archiveros seguro con documentos, el me pidió sentarme frete a una silla de color negro y él se sentó del otro lado de su escritorio,

-bien antes de reunirme contigo escuche por Kira y Haruya sobre tu contratación especial-

-¿especial?-

-sí, Kira me dijo que no pregunte que simplemente redacte tu contrato sobre la persona que trabajaba como la imagen de la empresa, así que no es necesario se preocupe además Nagumo me dijo será su jefe así que como pidió Kira, hare su contrato con sus peticiones y se lo daré a él para que lo firme, realmente lo ha de considerar ya que jamás ha hecho este tipo de cosas por alguien-

-enserio-

-sí, bien comenzare a redactarlo puede esperar en ese lujar-

De alguna manera escuchar eso me hacía feliz, pide ocultar mi sonrisa bajo una mueca mientras mordía mis labios, esta persona comenzó a teclear en su computadora, poco después salió un papel de la impresora y lo tomo,

-bien está listo, se lo daré a Kira para que lo firmas con él, aun así es necesario firme este ya que como trabajaras con un ejecutivo se necesita confidencialidad, así que firme este documento-

-está bien-

Lo tome, mire estaba repleto de puntos así que comencé a leerlo, prácticamente eran reglas, realmente no sabía que decir jamás he trabajado además no tenía una forma, jamás he hecho ese trámite donde tengo mi propia firma a la mayoría de edad, estaba nervioso que debía hacer poner una "**X**" con mi sangre,

-solo ponga su nombre sobre la línea de abajo-

-si claro-

-Kira me comento su caso es único, es familiar de uno de sus abogados así que no es necesario se preocupa adema me comento no ha tenido oportunidad en estos años para hacer trámites que a su edad muchos jóvenes tiene así que descuide él dijo después se encargaría de esas pequeñeces, sin dudad tiene surte otro trabajo no lo hubieran dejado cruzar la recepción sin papeles o identificación-

-si supongo...será eso-

Firme la hoja y después la metió dentro de una carpeta con otra hoja, lo coloco junto a una pila de papeles junto a él,

-se lo hare llegar, bien puedes irte sin duda nagumo estar en su oficina esperando que regreses-

-sí, gracias-

-es un gusto conocerlo señor Ryuuji, espero le guste el lujar, aunque como consejo le pido no se meta en problemas las personas aquí viven en un estrés constante y en problemas-

-lo tendré en mente-

Me iba a despedir pero en ese momento recibió una llamada y no pude hablar, después colgó el teléfono, parecía algo que me incluía porque dijo algo como_, -"si aún está aquí"-_

-parece no me equivoque puedes ir a la oficina de Nagumo, Atsuishi te espera-

-claro, me retiro, gracias….Touchi-san-

Después di media vuelta y salí de esa oficina, mire el camino por donde vine y lo seguí hasta el ascensor, realmente no me era muy creíble aun todo esto, pero de quien quería una buena explicación no parecía querer hablar conmigo y seguro sería lo mismo con Nagumo, no sé pero este cambio repentino no me hispirá confianza como dijo el sujeto de esa oficina es extraño alguien como yo esté aquí, sin dudas siento esto no terminaría bien,

Llegue al ascensor y subí en él y presione el botón para subir, poco después las puertas se abrieron y el chico que trabajaba para Nagumo se acercó a mí con dos libretas de cuero de color café y la otra color negro,

-podrías tomar esto y llevárselo a mi jefe-

-¿qué cosa?-

-el me llamo para que se las lleve pero no puedo dejar mi lujar, no quiero me griten de nuevo por su culpa, el me dijo trabajaras para él, espero nos llevemos bien, podrías llevarlo, aquí tienes la dirección, te llame un taxi aun así solo dale la dirección, no tardes-

-espera, que cosa-

Ese chico me hizo entrar nuevamente al ascensor y apretó el botón del piso "1P" y las puertas se encerraron tras de mí, no entendía, además donde se suponía iría, llegue al primer piso, el lobby y mire la dirección de las dos libretas que tenía y no conocía el lujar es más por el nombre parecía una zona privada de la cuidad, llegue a la puerta y poco después llegó un automóvil,

-usted es el asistente que me llamo-

-he, así, ¿creo?-

-suba, déjeme ver la dirección-

Estaba dudoso en darle la dirección, después de todo lo que he vivido y que el miedo aún me sigue no puedo confiar en nadie a excepción de eso dos pelirojo y confió más en uno que otro,

-parece es nuevo, nuestro servicio pertenece a esta empresa llevamos a muchos empleados más cuando es muy tarde y no hay servicios, así que descuide-

Le di el papel con la dirección y me pidió subir, entre en la parte de enfrente y poco después el avanzo, el taxi avanzo, pero solo miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo los altos edificios ,las tiendas cercanas a la zona empresarial de Akihabara las cuales son grandes tiendas de videojuegos y demás, después llego a una zona lujosa de casas muy bonitas casas demasiado grandes, si creí la casa de Kira era grande estas casas era muy parecidas a una mansión, poco después de avanzar el automóvil se detuvo frete a una mansión, realmente solo se miraba el alto muro lleno de una enredadera y un portón negro .

-llegamos-

-está seguro-

-claro, ve ahí tiene el número de la casa y en la placa puede ver también el nombre de la residencia-

-gracias,…pero yo-

Como rayos es que me sufí confiado sin dinero a un taxi, no tenía nada, que hacia podía salir corriendo pero hacia donde, que suerte la mía,

-puede baya, este servicio lo paga la empresa, no se preocupe-

-está bien, muchas gracias-

-baje del automóvil y después vi irse al vehículo, mire lo alto del muro frente a mí y me acerque y llame por medio del inter comunicador,

-sí, residencia de la familia Kira, que se le ofrece-

-¿qué cosa?...así me pidieron venir a dejar esto, Nagumo se encuentra-

-espere por favor-

Poco después se abrió la puerta dejándome ver una casa muy bonita en camino recto, era de tres piso de color blanca realmente parecía muy elegante, después se acercó un sujeto con un traje negro,

-soy el mayordomo, Kobayashi, sígame por favor lo llevare ante quien busca-

-gracias-

Seguí al sujeto y mire los jardines de casa lado a diferencia de la mansión de Osamu esta no tenía guardias en cada esquina, o sujetos con armas, llegue hasta la casa y me hizo entra, realmente era aún más bonito por dentro, acaso aquí también vive Nagumo, aunque por apellido podría ser de algún familia de Kira, seguro, llegamos hasta llegar a un despacho, el mayordomo toco y después entro,

-Haruya-san aquí está a quien esperaba-

-gracias Kobayashi puedes irte-

El sujeto se fue y nagumo se alejó del escritorio y se acercó, era un despacho muy bonito una amplia ventana de cristal iluminaba el lugar y tenía un librero con bastantes libros grueso y una pequeña sala de descanso aunque cada cosa en el lujar parecía muy costosa,

-gracias por venir, has traído las agendas contigo, ¿cierto?

-esto, _\- mostré las dos libretas de cuero y las tomo-_

-si muchas gracias, bien con esto podre hacer las invitaciones, dame un momento después podremos recorrer el lujar y hablar-

No entendía nada, pero no sabía si preguntar, además este lujar es tan bonito agradable, es mejor que la prisión en la que antes estaba, es mas no eran iguales, este lujar era mejor a esa cárcel esto si era una mansión.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 27

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

Después de salir del trabajo llegue a la mansión de la familia de Hiroto y cuando estaba por llamar a algunos invitados recordé no tenía conmigo la agenda donde Hiroto tiene a sus conocidos y los que quería invitar así como amigos cercanos y donde yo había apuntado algunos datos importantes, le llame a Atsuishi, pero me sorprendió ver a Ryuuji aunque me alegraba, hable rápido con algunas personas y después exhausto por hablar con varias personas colgué y me senté sobre las silla frete al escritorio,

-vaya que fastidios,…gracias por traerme las agendas, realmente me alegra me has facilitado el trabajo, te gustaría algo-

-no…- _pude notar como sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de ese despacho, seguro con varias preguntas-_

-ya veo, esta casa es de los padres de Hiroto, creo te lo comente el hará una fiesta y solo tengo 3 días para hacerla perfecta, te gustaría ayudarme, quiero elegir varias cosas pero realmente no soy bueno en los detalles seguro otra idea vendría bien-

-¿seguro?, es algo importante-

-con más razón, ven te mostrare el jardín, después iremos al segundo piso Hiroto quiere me encargue de la que era nuestra sala favorita hasta los 17 años-

-bien-

-entonces salgamos en el camino hablaremos-

Él se levantó de la silla donde antes estaba y lo seguí fuera en el camino me pregunto el cómo había sido mi entrevista con ese sujeto Shuuji y le dije lo que había pasado el también parecía sorprendido de la intervención de Hiroto pero le pareció bien, llegamos al jardín de atrás de la casa por medio de una puerta de cristal, era muy grande un muro alto frente a un montón de árboles de pino, al pie de ellos había algunas flores realmente era muy bonito,

-en este lujar se llevara la fiesta, como estamos en pleno verano sería mejor a estar dentro además serán unos cuantos invitados, ¿bien alguna idea?, me gustaría tu opinión-

el comenzó a decir donde había posibilidades para la mesa del banquete donde se colocaría un pastel, además incluso quería mi sugerencia de que tan grande podría pedirlo y el sabor ya que él no era bueno para los dulces, también dijo que habrá un grupo de música de ambiente bajo una carpa y que tan lejos o cercas debería estar, además habría algunos niños así que creía era tonto pedir los típicos juegos, además había una sala especial en la casa, sin saber mucho solo dije lo que se cruzó en mi mente de donde colocar todo, a él le pareció bien, después fuimos a dentro y subimos por las escaleras al segundo piso y caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, al abrir la puerta vi una sala llena de videojuegos y simuladores, así como una sala de cine en casa, vaya realmente esto era …extraño,

-aquí pueden estar los niños así estarán bajo techo y seguros además habrá un par de sirvientas cuidándolos y dándoles servicio paras que no salgan donde las personas podrían tirarlos-

-realmente parece estar esforzándose-

-claro, he visto a Hiroto como mi familia desde pequeño, así que me pida ayuda para su hijo es un alago, por eso quiero sea digno y agradable del pequeño-

-ya veo-

Lo note muy pensativo, realmente la idea de que Hiroto tal vez tenía otras cosas que pensar en y que le diga que se olvide lo ha de tener pensando, mire la sala y se me ocurrió algo,

-te gustaría jugar-

-no-

-vamos un poco no importa además aprovechemos no hay nadie en casa-

-qué cosa, aun menos-

-puedo preguntar, quien…a….no-

-aquí vive la familia de Hiroto por el momento ninguno esta, mejor dicho la cabeza de la familia es quien vive aquí no toda la familia, aunque esa era la hermana de Hiroto ella decidió dejar a su hermano, así que Hiroto tiene que vivir aquí desde ya, así hoy llegara su mudanza solo algunas cosas personales, bien juguemos, te parece hockey de mesa, algún simulador o una máquina de juego-

-no creo deberíamos-

-descuida nadie lo sabrá…cierto...antes de venir yo…fui a un sitio y compre algunas cosas, espera aquí iré por ellas-

-iré también-

-no espera, ya regreso-

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

El salido de esa sala dejándome, me adentre un poco y me senté sobre un pequeño taburete en ese lujar, realmente estaba aburrido, además sabia aquí vivía también Kira me intrigaba recorrer el lugar, pero no debería ser un chismosos que pasaría si me descubren, poco después regreso Nagumo-san con una pequeña bolsa de papel de color azul y me la entrego,

-toma es un regalo, espero te guste-

-¿regalo?-

-quiero disculparme, además seguro crees solo pienso en ti como en algo…de solo sexo, pero no es así, además seguro te servirá para el trabajo que harás-

Mire al interior de la bolsa y había dos cajas una era claramente el de un teléfono de eso buenos y costosos, y el otro era un estuche, lo tome para abrirlo y al tenerlo en la mano lo abrí encontrándome con un rolex blanco con la caratula negra y manecillas de color blanco, era bonito, pero no podía,

-esto es muy caro no puedo aceptarlo-

-vamos, además no es muy diferente al regalo que te hizo Hiroto, además no dudo esto es más barato, acéptalo-

-bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a esto-

-bien entonces velo como un regalo de aprecio, ya que me agradas sin ningún interés que llevarnos bien-

-gracias-

De alguna manera me sentí feliz, supongo su punto era, acepto algo de Kira pero no de él, además por qué no, antes me intentaban dar regalos así las chicas pero todo me lo quitaban disque para cubrirlo en la deuda,

-bien ahora….espera-

En ese momento sonó su celular, realmente parece muy ocupado, seguro no le ayudo en nada, después guardo su celular dentro de su pantalón y me miro,

-parece debo hacerme cargo de la lista de los invitados para que los dejen pasar, vamos trabajaremos juntos en el despacho-

-claro-

fui tras él y nos metimos en ese despacho y trabajos en ese lujar, por lo general si no es tu casa deberías no tocar nada o mantener un margen pero el parecía que estaba en su casa, trabajos en una lista con varios nombres ,relámete parecían personas importantes, el simple trabajo nos llevó un par de horas, después le ayude a planear que alimentos elegir del servicio a un restaurante 5 estrellas, no era bueno en niños pero por lo menos use mi intuición de lo que a mí me gustaba cuando joven, terminamos todo el día trabajando tanto que notamos cuando se hizo de tarde, entonces entro una sirvienta en el lujar,

-Haruya-san, el amo a llegado, puede salga de aquí, esas son sus palabras-

-claro, vamos Ryuuji-

Lo seguí hasta llegar a la puerta principal y mientras el estaba junto a la puerta esperando, realmente verlo me hacía feliz aunque yo le interesara muy poco,

-que son esas cajas, Hiroto-

-mis cosas, hoy termine de vaciar mi casa, solo son algunas cosas, iba a hacerlo por partes, pero como no era mucho, Nozomi sugirió hacerlo de buena vez-

-Bienvenido a casa, joven- en ese momento se acero el mayordomo a Kira-

-Kobayashi, hay algunas cosas en mi automóvil podrías llevarlo a esa habitación, además traerán mañana los muebles, podrías encargarte-

-claro-

-¿muebles?, creí solo traerías tus cosas-

-bueno necesito amueblar una habitación, así que he comprado nuevas cosas, lo que estaba era muy viejo-

-entiendo-

-a esto que hacen en mi casa, Nagumo traes chicos a mi casa para hacer de las tuyas, que descaro-

-vaya grosería, jamás usaría tu casa como mi punto de reunión con alguien-

¿No?, es que se ha olvidado intento, no mejor dicho me violo en su casa descaradamente además también se atrevió a besarme sin importar nada,

-Ryuuji, Shuuji dijo a hecho tu contratación, te parece si la firmamos ahora, le pedí me enviara tu contrato, sígueme-

-claro-

-Nagumo, podrías cuidar un mis pertenencias, te pagare-

-deja de verme como tu empleado-

-vamos Ryuuji sígueme-

Seguí a Kira-san a su despacho de regreso, entramo y una vez entre el cerro la puerta y llego hasta su escritorio, el noto la bolsa del regalo de nagumo,

-veo te has comprado algo-

-no, su amigo me dio ese regalo, no se lo pedí fue muy a voluntad-

-¿no lo llamas por su nombre?, estoy seguro nagumo sería feliz, deberías intentarlo-

-sí, bien, toma asiento-

Poco después sobre un fax llego un papel él lo tomo y se acercó a mí, y lo leyó detalladamente y después me lo entrego,

-firma, después te ayudare con algunos trámites, se te será útil que estés bajo un falso nombre, dime…te agrada usar el apellido de "Fumiko"-

-bueno no conozco a nadie con ese apellido, pero supongo si uso mi nombre Osamu vendría por mí-

-descuida no se lo permitiría, Osamu no manda ni en mi oficina y mucho menos mi casa, eso me recuerda te gustaría acompañar a nagumo, eres bienvenido a la fiesta que hare-

-enserio…pero Osamu, el-

-es más le vale no venir, él no manda aquí, así que descuida, vendrán ambos, serán mis invitados-

-está bien-

-veo usas algo de la ropa que te compre que bien, un cambio es bueno siempre, bueno firma el documento, esto se quedara en este lujar, sería mejor además trabaras para nagumo él te pagara, pero descuida digamos le subiré el sueldo para que sea así además gana muy bien –

-muchas gracias sé que en otra situación, nadie me contrataría por…ser un vulgar hombre-

-¿hombre?, aún tienes 20 años, solo eres un chico que erro un poco su camino, a todo el mundo le ocurre, los errores hacen a las personas, no el éxito, el éxito solo habla un poco de quien eres, te ira bien, además puedes ser un puente entre ambos, mis asistentes odian a Nagumo y Atsuishi es un miedoso por alguna razón siempre mira al selo buscando respuestas cuando le pregunto por Nagumo, espero seas leal a ambos-

-claro, hare mi mayor trabajo-

-como sea es igual, solo siéntete tranquilo, no es nada de otro mundo-

-si-

Firme el contrato, realmente estaba feliz a diferencia de antes, me esmerare y le demostrare a él, no a ambos quizás que podría ser útil, y de confianza para Kira, hare que me note así sea como un asistente, solo por el momento.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 28

* * *

**POV: Suzuno**

Era sábado, hoy era mi último de vacaciones en Italia, aunque me hubiera gustado ahora haberme tomado más tiempo no puedo dejar mi trabajo, Kazemaru ha decidido quedarse junto a mi este día para llevarme a un recorrido por los mejores lujares para comprar algunos recuerdos, además quiero darle un buen recuerdo a Hiroto,

Me levante de la cama y me coloque unos jeans y una camisa blanca, cuando iba a salir de la habitación, sobre mi cama recién se despertaba Kazemaru,

-buenos días…Suzuno, has deportado temprano-_ aun bostezaba un poco mientras se sentaba sobre la cama-_

-no solo hace poco-

-quiera quedarme aquí junto a ti más tiempo-

-tendremos tiempo de estar cercas en el avión-

-estoy nervioso, pero no importa porque iré contigo, dame un momento me cambiare y te llevare aun buen lujar donde sirven el mejor desayuno después te llevare a comprar suvenirs-

-está bien-

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a buscar un poco de agua del purificador, estos cortos pero agradables días habían sido lo mejor, casi agradezco haber terminado con Nagumo que lo que alguna vez tuvimos se terminara así fuera en malos términos y que Hiroto me sugiriera tomar vacaciones, conocer a Kazemaru fue lo mejor es un chico muy agradable , guapo no lo negare, rico , inteligente y según el soy su primer amor, casi me hace sentir bien, no realmente me siento bien incluso con su sonrisa que me dedica solo a mí,

Después de un rato salió de la habitación usando unas bermudas de color blanco y na camisa de color azul, la ropa de ayer, pero bueno aunque el que se quedara no había sido planeado así que eso no importaba, él se acercó haciendo su cabello hacia atrás el cual tenía suelto,

-ahora si buen odias-

El me tomo del cuello enredando sus brazos para acercarme y besarme, le correspondí tomándolo del mentón, el beso duro un poco, después se alejó y me dedico una bella sonrisa,

-te parece si nos vamos ahora, realmente quiero una cita contigo, quiero decir, te llevare de compras-

-cita o no, realmente soy feliz junto a ti-

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos un rato muy cercas hasta bajar por las escaleras ya que a distancia los guardaespaldas de él lo seguían, realmente no eran los típicos hombres de negro, sino parecían civiles que podrían bien tomar por sorpresa a quien intentara hacerle daño pero para mí eran muy obvios, aunque no deberían preocuparse ya que estoy con él, íbamos por una plaza repleta de tiendas y turistas disfrutando del buen clima,

-realmente no me has dicho Kazemaru a que se dedican tus padres-

-mis padres han muerto hace un par de años, pero mi hermano mayor se encarga de cuidarme y está en el mercado de armas-

-¿enserio?- _creí estaba jugando ya que en momentos le gustaba ser un bromista-_

-sí, actualmente tiene un contrato con Japonés de lo menos agradable, creo ha venido estos días a verlo, además de eso está en el negocio de bancos es decir muchas sucursales de bancos de renombre son de él, bueno nuestras-

-vaya bien podrían hacerse del tráfico de armas y dinero- _lo dije en plan de broma ya que parecía me describía algún gáster de película-_

-lo hemos hecho, solo muy pocas veces-

-¿qué cosa? y o dices de lo más normal- _realmente me sorprendió tanto que me detuve quedando a unos pasos tras de el-_

-¿no es normal?-

-no, no lo es nada-

-desde pequeño han venido capos, mafias o gáster como quieras llamarlos, llegan a casa así que lo veo muy normal, además uno de los tabús de Italia no solo es su vino y su cultura también los capos así como Japón sus yakuza o cultura-

-recuérdame irme con cuidado contigo-

-descuida eso es solo negocio de mi hermano, ese no es mi plan, -_él se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo-_ mi plan es escapar contigo a Japón y jamás darle la cara a mi familia, no me necesitan no fui instruido a ser el encargado de la familia, por ello hasta mi hermano me deja hacer lo que deseo-

-ya veo, que bien-

-aunque alguna vez alguien intento conmigo algo y termino colgado…pero descuida supongo se lo merecía era un pederasta y yo tenía 8 años-

-por cuantos años te llevas tú y tu hermano-

-10 años, pero dejemos hablar de mí, hablemos de que haremos cuando vayamos a Japón, viviré contigo cierto-

-claro, tengo un bonito departamento tiene una habitación adicional que puede ser tuya-

-que, yo no la quiero, quiero estar en al misma cama contigo-

-b-bien…supongo se puede hacer algo-

-que bien, cierto hoy solo estaré contigo por la mañana-

-eso porque-

-debo preparar mis maletas, aunque prefería algo ligero de equipaje, y comprar lo que me guste en ropa en Japón, has mencionado vives cereras de la cuidad, seguro hay miles de tiendas, cierto-

-bien, pero si es así te recomiendo tu dinero lo cambies por la moneda de Japón-

-sí, ya me imagino tu y yo, Japón, nuestras casa seré muy feliz-

realmente era feliz, aunque no sabía cómo tomar lo que había dicho, pero rápido quedo en el aire cuando llegamos a un restaurante al aire libre y desayunamos juntos con vista al mar, después de eso me llevo por varios sitios a comprar algunos recuerdos, poco después llegamos al hotel y el me dejo siendo recogido por un automóvil de color negro, realmente esperaba jamás toparme con su familia, esa noche parecía tranquila, la tarde había guardado todo en mis maletas, ya había reservados los boletos así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a las 6am a el aeropuerto para tomar el avión a Japón ,

alguien llamo a la puerta y fui a ver y era Kazemaru trayendo una botella de vino, pero le dije persuadiéndolo que no podíamos o perderíamos el vuelo y tenía que llegar el lunes por la mañana a Japón, así que otra condición fue aceptable, esa noche de nuevo terminamos tenido sexo , tener su cuerpo, junto a el mío era muy fascinante, sus besos, su voz resonando en mis odios al estar dentro de él, realmente era muy placentero, terminamos durmiendo abrazándonos en la cama, había programando mi celular y después me quede dormido junto a Kazemaru,

El domingo por la madrugada, salimos después de un baño y arreglarnos, y llevar mis cosas en su automóvil privado donde estaban sus maletas también, nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto contemplando la vista que se tenía,

Llegamos al aeropuerto y lo hice me esperar un poco en lo que iba por los boletos a mi regreso donde él estaba había 8 sujetos de traje oscuro t lentes frete a él y un sujeto de traje color blanco frete a el así que fue rápido…

-Edgar te presento a mi secuestrador, según tu-

¿Qué cosa?, ese sujeto se giró a verme con unos ojos azules mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, quien era esta persona, después junto a mí se paró kazemaru abrasándose de mi

-me iré a Japón con el-

-así de fácil crees que te puedes ir- _el parecía algo molesto con Kazemaru, creí una vena del cuello estallaría-_

-sí, ya tengo mis equipaje, ya trasferí a una cuenta a Japón con todo el cambio de moneda un poco de dinero que tenía, además tendré donde vivir y por el idioma ni te preocupes he decidido usar uno de eso discos de aprendizaje en CD y…-

-¡cállate de buena vez!, tú no te vas no te mandas solo- _realmente parecía molesto, pero también un poco Kazemaru alzo la voz-_

-¡ya tengo 27 años! no soy un niño-

-me vale mucho, tú no te mueves de aquí me has escuchado, menos con un don nadie, que no sé de donde sacaste-

-perdón que me meta, _-no iba permití me ofendiera y menos a Kazemaru_\- pero yo no soy ningún don nadie, soy un socio mayoritario en una empresa de renombre en Japón, gano mejor que el estúpido vicepresidente de esa empresa y vivo muy bien, puede decir eso cuando sea un vago y no tenga ni que comer, pero yo soy realmente importante para la persona para la que colaboro-

-acaso tú no sabes quién soy-

-no y me tiene sin cuidado, además si kazemaru quiere irse a algún país ya es suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que se le dé la gana y nadie ni un sujeto como usted le va a decir que hacer-

-nagumo- _en ese momento Kazemaru sonrió con mucho asombro-_

-tks- _mientras el otro sujeto me miraba con odio-_

En ese momento mientras Kazemaru parecía impresionado por defenderle mientras ese sujeto simplemente chasqueaba la lengua, además quien se creó para molestar a Kazemaru, su ex…

-nadie jamás se ha atrevido a insultar a mi hermano o respirar cercas…o si lo hacen no termina vivos en la primera frase, te amo más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Mire al sujeto frente a mi nuevamente, era un poco alto, tenía el cabello de color azul suelto tras la espalda y su mirada de color azul sin dudad estaban ideando como matarme, debí haberlo intuido por lo obvio,

-tu…- _el intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por Kazemaru-_

-Edgar me iré con Nagumo descuida él no es como todos los sujetos que han intentado algo, a él no le interesa lo mas mínimo mi apellido o mi fortuna, el me conoció como soy, no vino a este país a enamorarme e usarme, realmente quiero ir con él, no había tenido este sentimiento desde hace ya 11 años, realmente me gusta y me iré aunque no quieras, vámonos-

Kazemaru me miro con una sonrisa, pero ese sujeto se dirigió a mí acercándose un poco y quedar frente mío,

-espera, tu escúchame, no sé qué intención tienes o quien eres, pero no dudes que te investigare y si me entero de algo que no me guste te enterrare bajo 3 metros en graba-

-seguro no tengo nada de que temer- _realmente me recordaba a la arrogancia de Nagumo, seguro se le asemeja-_

-kazemaru, cualquier cosa puedes llamar, me comunicare a nuestra casa en Japón o a mi amigo para que escapes con él y si te tratan mal avísame acecinare al canalla-

-está bien, pero no te preocupes-

-tu quiero sepas tienes junto a ti algo más valioso para mí que el dinero así que ve con cuidado, lo dejare ir contigo-

-vamos Nagumo está por salir ya el vuelo-

El me empujo tomando nuestro equipaje de mano sin dejarme decirle algo a ese tipo, llegamos a donde salía nuestro vuelo y entregamos el boleto y nos fuimos, realmente no sabía cómo sentirme con todo esto, supongo que creo su hermano me tomara la medida, bien le mostrare hare más feliz a su hermano más de lo que ningún otro ha intentado, aun así….una vez subimos al avión y estábamos en primera clase en nuestro lugares, le pregunte algo que me daba curiosidad,

-Kazemaru, que es eso que le has dicho a tu hermano, sobre ese sentimiento y que te han usado-

-eso, bien antes sujetos algo mayores intentaban ser amables pero solo por agradar a mi hermano o hacerse de la gran fortuna de nutras familia con su punto débil, incluso intentaron secuestrarme pero en el momento mis guardaespaldas lo detuvieron-

-ya veo, bien pues no te preocupes jamás te hare daño, no me importa tu familia, solo tu-

-sabia no me equivocaba contigo- el me dedico una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad-

-de lo otro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-sobre ese sentimiento, creí era tu primer amor-

-eso…bueno-

Lo mire incomodarse, paso de una mirada feliz a una de angustia, apretando sus labios y sus manos arrugando su pantalón, realmente parecía eso lo incomodaba más que hablar de que su familia tiene armas u dinero,

-olvídalo no tienes que decirme, bien aún es temprano y hay diferencia de horarias en Japón e Italia así que duerme, una vez en Japón será muy diferente a este lujar-

-está bien-

No lo obligaría a decir algo que no quería, lo último que quería era incomodarlo, no quería hacer un espectáculo, realmente me gusta, si necesita sus secretos los respetare, pedí una manta a una aeromoza y lo cubrí para que descansara mientras yo me decidí a ver por la ventanilla, seguro una vez en Japón regresará a la rutina.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 29

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

El lunes por la mañana realmente tenia pereza de levantarme de la cama, pero ya me había acostumbrado a levantarme y hacer una rutina, además este día seria la fiesta que llevaría Kira-san en su mansión, realmente en estos dos días había ayudado en todo a Nagumo, incluso en algún momento sin darme cuenta comencé a llamarle así y a él no parece molestarle, el domingo por la tarde habíamos terminado todo aunque por esos dos días a pesar de estar en ese lujar no vi a Kira , supongo también tenía asuntos que hacer, después de regresar a casa el domingo tome junto a Nagumo pero me asegure de no terminar inconsciente evitándome el ir de nuevo a la cama con él,

Salí de la cama y me acerque a mi closet pero antes de poder elegir o pensar que iba a usar Nagumo entro en la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta,

-ryuuji, se me había olvidado el sábado compre esto para ti cuando salí a el trabajo, espero te guste y espero sea tu talla de no serlo aún podemos buscar otra cosa-

-enserio, quieres que vaya-

-claro el mismo Hiroto te invito no tienes de que preocuparte, además estaré para defenderte-

-no sé, tal vez debería quedarme-

-nada anda colócate este traje y arréglate hare el desayuno y vendré por ti por ahora debo ir a mi oficina, no es necesario me acompañes me has ayudado demasiado y creo trabajaste más que yo así que descansa un poco-_ el salió de la habitación tras decir eso-_

-si-

Realmente estaba invitado y ambos me an dicho no me preocupe, pero eso solo hace me preocupe más, además no solo es por Osamu podría ser que las casualidades existan y en ese lujar pueda haber personas con las que he estado incluso como acompañante porque no solo me acostaba por dinero también era acompañante para mujeres ricas que deseaban un accesorio de buen ver, quería morir,

-supongo no puedo seguir así-

Exacto si no me arriesgo a nada solo me esconderé de todo, en ese caso no debería ni estar aquí, supongo no importa tarde o temprano algo pasa sin remedio además ellos saben lo que hacía antes, no necesito preocuparme por ahorra,

Me cambio por otra ropa mirando la caja del traje que nagumo había traído para mí además la fiesta seria más tarde para que ensuciarlo, llegue al comedor y sobre la mesa estaba el desayuno que preparaba Nagumo cada día, admito sabe cocinar muy bien, por alguna razón imaginaba era muy malo y comía en la calla, pero realmente tiene talento,

-iré a mi oficina por unos asuntos después regresare, puedes disfrutar el tiempo, además…se es mucho…pero…podrías…yo quisiera pedirte algo-

-sabes ha hecho mucho por mi sin pedirlo supongo puedo hacerle un favor, pero nada de que me acueste con usted-

-no, pero, quería presentarte como mi novio en la fiesta, ¿puedo?-

-qué cosa-

-veras, más de un conocido sabe mis preferencias, además realmente me haría feliz-

-existe algún motivo realmente para eso-

-ninguno-

Me quede callado, realmente él sabía lo que sentía por Kira-san así que podría ser un plan, pero bueno también no es como que tenga algo con él y que esté interesado supongo podría además no es nada difícil cuantas veces he hecho algo así,

-está bien-

-que bien, no sabes cómo me haces feliz-

-pero solo es una broma, yo no-

-descuida, bien toma el desayuno-

comenzamos a desayunar juntos ,realmente se le miraba muy feliz, pero yo en lo contrario me sentía extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento en esto, aunque ha pasado una semana ya desde que nuestras vidas terminaron cruzándose y hacerme llegar aquí con él, aunque antes era un cliente muy frecuente de alguna manera es como si fuera mi hermano mayor ya que vivía junto a él, comíamos juntos, trabajaba para él, y tomábamos juntos, así que de alguna manera es como mi familia aunque realmente no me gustaría pensar así,

Después del desayuno él se fue yo me ofrecí a limpiar lo que utilizamos para el desayuno, con una sonrisa se despidió y se fue tras después tomar un portafolio, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento, espero no fuera nada y que estas dudas sean lo que me hagan pensar innecesariamente,

limpie en la casa y después me fui a ver televisión y en la tele había in programa sobre estrellas estaba tan aburrido que lo mire ya que no había mas, de un momento a otro dieron una noticia sobre las 25 top de modelos que sabían lo que querían es decir salieron con hombres exitosos, entonces lo vi una de esas moles de las que hablaban yo la había conocido en alguna ocasión pero eso no era lo importante sino que ella estaba casada con Kira-san, realmente él estaba casado, no mejor dicho había estado casado, tome el control y le subí al televisor, en la nota decía que los dos se casaron tras conocerse de años contrayendo nupcias a la dad 22 años ,antes de que si quiera el fuera el representante de la empresa, entonces no eran mentiras, mire la foto que estaba en la pantalla del televisor de plasma ,ambos juntos realmente se miraban muy felices, incluso sentí envidia no solo por lo que sentía sino por que alguna vez estuve con una bella chica pero las extrañezas me hicieron alejarme de ella, en la nota añadieron también que él tenía un hijo que mantenía en secreto de la pantalla y paparazzis en busca de saber del prestigio de ellos, realmente soy un tonto de alguna manera sentí como si me golpearan con la cruel realidad que decía "date cuenta de buena vez no tienes oportunidad ni aunque lo intentes" , apague el televisor antes de escuchar más , supongo debía hacerlo el jamás se fijaría en mi pese a lo que hicimos, aun así entonces, ¿Por qué me beso?, decidí olvidarlo y buscar otra cosa que hacer para olvidarlo,

Después de ese momento de realidad me fui a dormir un poco no tenía nada que hacer, de pronto el sonido de un timbre me despertó mire sobre la mesa de noche el celular que me había obsequiado Nagumo y lo tome y vi era el también vi la hora y respondí,

-hola-

-voy a casa ya, espero estés listo, pasare por un regalo antes de llegar-

-claro, ya me alisto para irnos-

Colgué y deje el celular sobre la cama, después me di cuenta no debería ser un tonto, nagumo realmente me quería a diferencia de que se ahorra kira-san es una gran imposible y Nagumo no, creo debería darle la oportunidad, ¿no?

Me di un baño y después me coloque el traje de color negro que Nagumo había comprado para mí, después hice algo con mi cabello levantándolo en un chongo, listo estaba presentable, me miraba sobre un espejo al pie de mi closet realmente me quedaba bien el traje, se sentía ligero y muy fresco, me gustaba, supongo podía usar el reloj que Nagumo me había regalado, no lo había podido usar porque me sentía extraño, pero esta vez lo llevaría, pero espero entienda no signada nada,

* * *

**POV: Nagumo.**

Después de ir al trabajo y dejar mis asuntos en orden y pasar las llamadas a la recepción y que ahí las respondieran, fui a comprar un regalo para mi sobrino, pero admitía estaba feliz que Ryuuji aceptara fingir ser algo mío me alegraba eso solo era un paso a pedirle algo serio,

Llegue a casa y él ya estaba listo realmente se veía muy bien en ese traje yo entre y me coloque el mío y después de un rato y ver nada faltara nos fuimos juntos en mi automóvil a casa de Hiroto, durante el camino en el automóvil lo mire un poco….

-te queda muy bien el traje-

-gracias, realmente me ha gustado-

-que bien, he…-_mire traía el reloj que le había obsequiado, realmente deseaba más estar con el-_ veo tras otro de mis obsequios-

-he, si creí sería un buen accesorio para llevar-

-realmente te luce-

-gracias-

Por alguna razón la sonrisa que tenía me hacía estremecer realmente me sentía intranquilo, seguí conversando con el de cualquier tema hasta llegar a casa de Hiroto y entrar y dejar el automóvil aparcado en frete de la mansión donde irían los demás automóviles, que se miraba algunas personas ya habían llegado, entramos en la casa y llegamos hasta el jardín,

-realmente se ve diferente- _el miraba hacia afuera del jardín el cual estaba ocupado por algunas personas-_

-ya conoces la casa, vamos busquemos a Hiroto…el…- _mientras lo miraba, detrás pude ver algo...-_

-¿ocurre algo?-

De pronto mientras miraba a Ryuuji vi llegar en ese momento a suzuno con un chico que jamás había visto realmente se le miraba feliz, Suzuno me miro un instante y siguió dedicando una sonrisa estúpida a quien le acompañaba hasta llegar frete a mí y Ryuuji…

-Nagumo, estas aquí…creí Hiroto quería esto fuera perfecto este día-

-también creí lo mismo, según supe estabas de vacaciones pero ya veo que no-

-a diferencia de ti se hacer algo con mí tiempo y no perderlo-

-quieres comenzar otra escena-

-quisieras, se nota tu molestia-

-tu…-

-cof...-

en ese momento alguien se acercó haciendo ruido para que lo mirásemos y ahí llegando junto a nosotros estaba Hiroto, seguro nos ha visto, vaya error además seguro ahora ryuuji pensara mal de mí,

-me alegra ambos estén aquí Suzuno, Nagumo-

-gracias por invitarme Hiroto-

-de nada, aunque imagine usarías este día para descansar, suzuno-

-realmente descanse en el avión de regreso a Japón y en el taxi a mi departamento, además espero no te moleste traiga conmigo a alguien que conocí en Italia-

-para nada…es un gusto-

-un placer-

-Nagumo podrías no discutir con mis invitados-

-yo- _acaso no lo ve el claramente está luciendo a su nuevo modelito frete a mí-_

-ryuuji me alegra también vinieras junto a Nagumo-

-si no hay problema-

Hiroto estaba muy tranquilo pero estaba seguro entre suzuno y yo había un ambiente frio que alcanzaba bien a ese chico y a Ryuuji, realmente quería saber si se la paso con este presumido,

-a esto Hiroto, tu hijo…creí hoy lo vería-

-me alegra no estén ciegos-

En ese momento mientras sonreía con una mano señalo al chico que estaba escondido tras de él, vaya seguro incluso mi nuevo sobrino vio como soy, ahora que lo pienso suzuno sabe lo que Hiroto ha pedido en discreción, supongo que si ellos tiene buena comunicación aunque suzuno y yo nos estemos peleando desde jóvenes ellos son buenos amigos, Hiroto siempre se mantiene aparte de nuestros líos,

-vaya tu hijo realmente es muy agradable-

-gracias suzuno

-cierto traje un regalo además también algo para ti de mi viaje espero les guste-

-muchas gracias-

-así, pues yo también he traído un regalo-

-antes de que comiencen un competencia quiero sepan ambos son como los hermanos que me alegra mi padre jamás me diera pero aprecio y para masaki son sus tíos-

_Hiroto hizo una pausa y después quiso el pequeño saliera de su escondite pero se aferraba a su pierna_-

-bien como se dice masaki-

Era primera vez que lo veía, el chico apenas y se asomó a vernos pero se mantuvo tras Hiroto realmente es muy tímido, supongo de pasar a un orfanato lleno de niños a una mansión llena de desconocidos le es difícil,

-bien llamare a Kobayashi para que se lleve esto-

-yo puedo llevarlo si quiere, Kira-san-

-gracias ryuuji, eres muy amable pero no es necesario-

-no importa lo hare con gusto-

-bien, gracias entonces-

Seguro que por dentro él estaba sufriéndose le gusta Hiroto pero esta es la realidad él tiene un hijo y dudo elija a alguien más sobre él, Ryuuji tomo los obsequios y se los llevo, como ambos habíamos organizados la fiesta junto a Hiroto sabía bien donde debían ir los presentes,

La sala de regalos estaba en el segundo piso en una habitación de descanso, seguro esto sería la fiesta más incómoda del mundo por lo menos un poco para mí, pero mientras este junto a Ryuuji no interesa suzuno se luzca, Hiroto se quedó conversando con nosotros un poco más poniendo atención a suzuno así que decidí sería bueno escapar e ir a ver si Ryuuji no se había ido a llorar aun rincón, pero lo dudaba, aun así iría.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 30

* * *

**POV: Ryuuji.**

fui al segundo piso a dejar estos regalos, realmente me sentía extraño al ver a ese niño pequeño tras de él, de alguna manera era tristeza pero no podía explicarlo no era porque me dejara claro no le importo y me he dicho debo dejar lo que siento sino es un sentimiento extraño como cuando encuentras algo pero te hace infeliz verlo, era difícil entender, llegue al segundo piso y camine por el pasillo después llegue a una habitación junto a la sala de juegos abrí y me adentre no pude cerrar bien porque tenía las manos algo ocupadas además saldría de nuevo vi la mesa destinada a estos regalos repleta de cajas, vaya realmente el pequeño tenía muchos regalos, deje las dos cajas y una bolsa de papel de regalo sobre la mesa acomodados y después me dispuse a salir al llegar a la puerta, antes de tocar el picaporte esta se abrió dejándome ver a quien entraba haciéndome estremecer….

-vaya parece he encontrado a mi estúpido esclavo-

¿Qué hacía aquí?, se suponía no debería estar aquí… no podía hablar… el aún tenía ese poder sobre mi aunque no le miraba directamente a la cara y mantenía la vista al suelo podía sentir como clava su mirada en mi haciendo mi cuerpo temblara y hacerme recordar las palizas que hacia me diera,

-vaya parece aun reconoces a tu amo…parece te estas divirtiendo veo tienes nuevas cosas sobre ti pero no importa cómo te vistas no dejas de ser una basura-

-O-sa-Osamu-san…-

Apenas podía articular alguna frase realmente tenía miedo no podía moverme además aunque intentara salir él estaba frete a la puerta, él se adentró y cerro la habitación dejándonos a ambos dentro me sentí aterrado seguro me mataría, escuche como se acercaba hasta ver sus zapatos que me decían estaba frete a mí,

-vaya me encanta tu temor, pero vamos -_el me tomo de la cara apretando sus dedos sobre mi cara y hacerme verle_\- no estas feliz de verme de nuevo, admito que cuando mi guardaespaldas me contó lo que hizo mi esposa me puse muy triste realmente el perderte es muy significativo para mí-

El forzó una sonrisa, pero su malicia era muy clara, tenía miedo, ¿por qué? me puedo defender de todos pero no de este tipo, tenerle frete a mí solo deseo morirme no quiero verle,

-vamos deja de temblar-

No podía, realmente estaba aterrado además me estaba lastimando ya que me apretaba con fuerza, relámete debí confiar en mi corazonada y no venir,

-vaya aun eres el mismo imbécil- _el me soltó para después abofetearme_\- vamos no quiero hacerte daño y menos cuando esto es una fiesta para un niño no quiero mi sobrino pase un mal momento por tu estupidez-

-¿sobrino?-

-ya que estas de metiche aquí, el hijo de hiroto es mi sobrino ya que se casó con mi hermana-

No, no podía creerlo estaba jugado…además si eran familiares porque quería destruirle, por que mandarme a él con intención de manipularme,

-bien por ahora te dejare, pero –_el me tomo del cuello de la camisa acercándome a su cara-_ solo por un tiempo te tendré de nuevo junto a mi o es que olvidas lo que tengo, además aunque Hiroto te compre eres mío si se me da la gana, puedes disfrutar de tu libertad ya que te utilizare como se me dé la gana a partir de ahora-

-porque, creí…Kira-san…el-

-claro no lo sabes seguro, mi esposa te vendió a Kira realmente me ofendí pero no soy de los que golpean a una dama, realmente verte me hace muy feliz, ahora que estas más cercas de Hiroto te usare y si no obedeces tú y tu hijo dense por muertos de buena vez, has entendido-

-s-si-

Respondí por el temor que tenía, no quería ayudarle pero no me preocupaba mi vida sino la de mi hijo, realmente odiaba pensar en hacer algo contra kira-san pero esto… es yo o mi hijo y realmente espero entienda es lo que cualquiera haría,

-bien disfruta esto, quien sabe cuándo se termine-

El me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo, realmente estaba atemorizado unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al no poder contener este miedo que sentía, realmente quería escapar de esto pero no podía no sin mi pequeño,

Poco después de que Osamu saliera de la habitación me quedé ahí por un momento completamente solo con mucho miedo, de pronto alguien entro en la habitación, no quería alzar la vista así que lo mejor era salir, seque mis lágrimas con mi brazo y me levante sin alzar la mirada directo a la puerta pero fui detenido por quien había entrado en ese lujar,

-perdón tengo algo de prisa-

-¿no me miraras?-

Reconocí la voz de inmediato sin siquiera verle la cara, con más motivos no quería alzar la mirada estaba asustado y confundido,

-lamento tú y Osamu se vieran no creí que se atreviera a venir aquí-

Sin mirarle y estar a unos pasos tras de él sintiendo solo me sujetaba el brazo a una distancia que nos mantenía de espalda a ambos, hable…

-no creí ambos fueran familia, Osamu-san y Kira-san-

-¡no creas nada de lo que salga de su maldita boca!-

Kira-san se escuchaba muy molesto, incluso apretó con fuerza mi brazo después me dio vuelta para que le viera y se acercó tomándome de los hombros,

-escucha bien él y yo no somos nada, si lo único que es para mí es un estúpido que se metió donde no debía, nada de lo que te diga es verdad-

No sabía que pensar, ahora lo podía ver al rostro…se miraba molesto y no parecía titubear, pero aún estaba confundido por mi encuentro con Osamu, quería escapar de aquí, entonces el me tomo de la cara acariciándome con sus meniques y se acercó un poco…

-no necesitas preocuparte por ese imbécil ya le he pedido a mi sirviente lo saque de aquí evitando un escándalo, así que diviértete por favor-

-tal vez debería irme…por favor discúlpeme-

-¿así a dónde iras?, a donde te encuentre y te encierre por toda tu vida y sigas rebajándote a sus órdenes-

-¿yo?...-

Realmente no quería,…sin explicación alguna él se acercó a mí y me beso, ¿Qué cosa? sentía sus labios junto a los míos un simple contacto suficiente para dejarme sin pensamiento alguno, estaba sin palabras…por qué había sido, no pude preguntarle nada cuando el se alejo de mi rostro alguien entro en la habitación, el alzo la mirada a ver quién era y después me tomo y me puso tras de él, mire hacia la puerta y era ese chico de antes…

-perdón…no sabía había alguien aquí-

-claro que lo sabias, no kazemaru-

-así que me recuerdas-

No entendía nada así que tal vez debería irme, pero kira-san me tenía sujetado de la muñeca, no podía moverme sentía no debía escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle ese chico,

-que haces aquí estoy ocupado-

-yo, quiero hablar a solas contigo, es importante- _sentí su mirada sobre mí así que decidí alejarme-_

-bien yo me voy-

-tú no te mueves y lo que quieras decir dilo frete a él, o temes suzuno sepa algo-

-yo…-

-acaso sabias suzuno me conocía y por eso has venido, Kazemaru-

-ni siquiera sabía se conocían fue mera casualidad-

-bien espero jamás le digas nada a suzuno-

-aun así yo-

-creo te dije se terminó, realmente lo que hice cuando joven fue una tontería y estabas de acurdo así que no te hagas la victima por favor, si nos permites estamos ocupados-

-¿sales con el acaso?- _el me miro y después se dirigió hacia Kira-san - _

-si-

-ya veo, que bien, bien…me voy-

¿Qué cosa?...mire al chico y me dedicaba una mirada llena de odio, además como que salimos, no esto era un malentendido intente hablar pero él me tapo la boca con una mano mientras el chico salía,

-perdona por eso, Ryuuji-

-no era necesario lastimaras a dos personas con ese comentario, iré a ver si está bien-

-como dos personas, él es solo uno a mí no me importa-

-me refería a mí-

-acaso no es lo que deseas-

-no quiero se burle, para su información he aceptado salir con Haruya ya que el realmente me corresponde, me voy-

Salí de ese lujar a toda prisa, fui por la escalera que daba al jardín y antes de bajar me encontré con el chico de antes, Kazemaru creo era su nombre…

-hola-

-que quieres-

-lo de antes, no es verdad, Kira-san y yo no salimos, pero_…- antes de seguir hablando el me interrumpió-_

-lo sé, él no es como yo, seguro tiene mejores justos, además su tipo son personas muy atractivas, se solo lo hizo para que me fuera, aun así no te permitiré acercaste a el odio a los oportunistas como tú-

Que cosa,…él se alejó de mí,… no entendía, aunque era verdad Kira-san no saldría conmigo aunque no entendía su comportamiento, supongo solo quería olvidara mi encuentro con Osamu con algo que no me dejara en paz por un rato…vaya manera, salí a el jardín y fui en busca de Nagumo y lo buscaba con la mirada hasta que lo vi junto a el hijo de Kira-san en brazos y se acercó a mí,

-has vuelto, iba a buscarte pero Hiroto se desapareció dejándome a su hijo-

-perdón si tarde-

-ven te presentare a unos amigos-

-claro-

-podrías llevar a Masaki por un rato-

-pero no soy bueno con niños no tengo experiencia-

-no se necesita, ahora vamos-

El dejo al pequeño sobre el césped de alguna manera termino acercándose a mi sin siquiera pedírselo, tome al pequeño entre mis brazos y después fui llevado junto a Nagumo a grupo de sujetos que se veía muy importantes, bueno más de la mitad aquí seguro lo eran,

-Nagumo, has regresado_**\- **__hablaba un peliplata con una sonrisa-_

-perdón, ahora les presento al chico con el que salgo-

-es un gusto, Nagumo nos acaba de contar de ti-

-enserio, comprendo-

No entendía nada, poco después llego Kira-san, y tomo a su hijo pero se quedó en el mismo grupo de personas, me sentía extraño junto a él y Nagumo,

-Hiroto tu hijo es muy agradable-

-gracias fubuki-

-por cierto Nagumo nos digo sale con su asistente, vaya creí eran prohibida las relaciones en las empresas- _Hablo un castaño alto que expresaba mucha elegancia en sus palabras-_

-bueno ya conocen a Nagumo una vez que quiere algo no hay ni quien se lo discuta-

-tienes razón, yo lio lo mismo con mi vice-presente y su abogado-

-pero kidou-san esta igual con Fudou-san-_ hablo el peliplata de antes-_

-Fubuki deja de ventilar las cosas- después mire como lo reprendía un chico bronceado y rubio-

Parecía un grupo extraño, pero parecían muy cómodos hablando, pero aun así me sentía extraño, entonces escuche la voz de Kira-san,

-las personas frente a ti son mi socios y amigos, el chico frete a ti es Kidou Yuto dueño y accionista de "Royal Kai" y junto a le el rubio es su vice-presidente, Shuuya goenji y junto a el Fubuki Shirou su abogado, el chico del oro lado junto a Kidou es Endou Mamoru es el gerente de ventas y acciones de "Royal Kai" ellos son amigos y manejan la empresa junto a kidou algo como lo que yo hago junto a Nagumo, suzuno y las personas que trabajan para mí-

-realmente parecen agradables las personas con las que trata, son igual a Kira-san-

Dije eso sin pensarlo, después recordé lo de antes y me sentí muy extraño no sabía si mirarle a la cara o no.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capitulo 31

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

Mientras conversábamos, Nagumo tuvo que irse para atender una llamada y tras él fue Ryuuji de alguna manera me molestaba se fue tras de él, más cuando antes a dicho acepta a Nagumo, que pasa con lo que sentía por mi acaso era tan poca cosa lo que sentía, de alguna manera me molestaba, poco después me fui de donde estaban los demás y llevar a mi hijo a comer algo realmente se notaba aburrido,

-¿estás cansado?- _lo miraba mientras lo tenía en brazos y verlo bostezar-_

-tengo sueño-

-te llevare dentro y le pediré a la sirvienta te traiga algo después puedes dormir-

-si-

Era feliz al tener a Masaki conmigo, desde que lo conocí fui cada día hasta conseguir me quisiera y ahora no se despegaba ni un momento, ahora estaría más junto a él, lo lleve dentro y le pedí a mi mayordomo traernos algo ya que no quería masaki se sintiera sofocado y menos dejarlo, mientras estaba junto a él viéndole comer llego kazemaru al comedor donde estábamos, no podía creerlo que el estuviera aquí…

-¿qué quieres?-

-no me creo lo de antes, así que hablemos-

-Masaki, estaré justo aquí afuera termina de comer si,-

-si-

-vamos-

Hice kazemaru me acompañara r a unos paso del comedor no quería masaki escuchara mi conversación además de que no quería nadie cercas, me alegraba suzuno no estuviera aquí ahora,

-¿qué quieres?, habla ya-

-realmente me sorprendes, has cambiado mucho tu actitud es igual peo tu apariencia es otra-

conocí a Kazemaru hace años, creo estaba en la preparatoria, mejor dicho había entrado a un programa de intercambio por culpa de Nagumo y Suzuno me molestaba la sola idea de ir a otro país, pero supongo podía concentrar por 6 meses en mis estudios, de todos los lujares fui elegido para hacer intercambio a Italia, me fui a ese país y llegue tres días después del anuncio, entendía el idioma ya que el novio de mi hermana era de ese país y me ayudaba a entender y estudiar el idioma para mi buena suerte el instituto tenia dormitorios para los chicos que hacían intercambios o vivían en otras partes de Italia , al llegar el primer mes fue fácil pero al comienzo del otro él se apareció…

-hola mi nombre es kazemaru estamos en el mismo grupo de estudio-

Entendía lo que decía, pero aproveche el que creyera no le entendía y me fui, pero me sujeto del brazo y siguió halando,

-tal vez no me entiendes, yo –_comenzó a hacer mímica, acaso me creía estúpido_\- soy Ka-ze-ma-ru ten-go 16 años y es-ta-mos en-el mis-mo grupo-

Me zafe de él y me fui ese día creí haberme librado, pero incluso lo tenía sofocándome ya fuera me mirase desde su escritorio que estaba tras de mi o fuera tras de mi a una distancia que me incomodaba, realmente me harto,

-qué es lo que quieres-

El me miro y parpadeo, supongo no entendía japonés, vaya chico decidí hablar en italiano esperaba expresarme como quería solamente,

-¿qué es lo que buscas?-

-¿¡hablas italiano!? , Que bien, sabes yo casi no entiendo el japonés así ahora que se me entiendes solo diré…-

El respiro profundamente y me confeso su amor, pero que le ocurría a este chico no me conoce y se me declara es tan estúpido no pude evitar reírme,

-seré claro, no me gustan los sujetos como tú, no tengo problemas con tus gustos, solo déjame en paz-

Esperaba entendiera y me dejara en paz, entonces decidí irme, las clases avanzaron y cuando por fin estaba en mi dormitorio alguien llamo a la puerta al ver era el, realmente era mi acosador, esa era sin duda su meta…

-creo no me entendiste así que hice mi amiga escribiera esto por mí, acéptalo por favor-

Ahora venía con una tarjeta de amor, vaya solo tenía dos opciones romper la carta frente a su cara y golpearlo y reírme o solo golpearlo, pero no,… respire profundamente y me relaje estaba bien el chico era libre de amar pero no a mí ya me gustaba alguien,

-perdona pero ya tengo a alguien más, espero lo entiendas ahora-

-ya veo….-

Parecía había comprendido, realmente había sido fácil pero cuando iba a dejarlo fuera de mi habitación él se acercó a mí y me abrazo,

-pero esa persona no está aquí, quiero ser tu amante por favor por este tiempo, correspóndeme-

-entiende no te corresponderé jamás-

-aunque sea hazme feliz el tiempo que este es mi país-

Supongo estaba siendo egoísta, bien seria su amigo no más,

-seremos amigos-

-si-

Por un momento parecía conforme pero, al día siguiente se me declaro, me tenía harto no paraba de hacerlo así que decidí hacer algo tan desagradable que esperaba me odiara y desapareciera, así que termine dos días después de su última confesión…lo hice con él, no mejor dicho lo forcé a tener sexo en su habitación pero el chico era un masoquista, disfruto lo violara y al día siguiente se pegó más a mí, bien me rendiría lo que ocurriera aquí se quedaría aquí,

-Kazemaru saldremos pero entiende jamás te corresponderé-

-sí, está bien-

El masoquista acepto y por los siguientes mese estuvimos juntos, hacíamos el amor y le enseñaba japonés mientras el me enseñaba a pasar los exámenes sobre historia antigua de ese país, de alguna manera ambos obtuvimos lo que quisimos del otro, pero me fui sin decirle nada del instituto después de mis 6 meses de estadía en Italia esperaba jamás verlo pero se apareció en el aeropuerto ese día…

-no te vayas-

-kazemaru, no me gustas pero realmente me divertí, además espero jamás me busque ya que seguro me casare-

-pero me gustas-

-dudo llegue el día que corresponda a un chico, si me buscas espero entiendas no te recibiré, solo eres un recuerdo, además espero mantengas lo nuestro como tu secreto, además recuerda aceptaste esto fuera así-

El no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, no podía hacer nada, jamás me gusto, después de regresar a Japón decidí salir con la chica que me gustaba y olvidarme de los días que estuve por primera vez con un chico.

-¿qué quieres?-

-no te pediré estés conmigo me doy cuenta no te gusto además realmente me gusta suzuno es muy agradable-

-me alegra escúchalo-

-pero el verte hace mi corazón se acelere no quiero seas frio quiero ser realmente tu amigo esta vez-

-¿eso es enserio?-

-si-

-comprendo-

-además el chico de antes se me mentías para alejarme jamás te han gustado los chicos me entere te casaste, realmente soy feliz por ti-

-de alguna manera soy feliz de verte nuevamente-

De alguna manera estaba feliz, eso me hizo recordar que ryuuji y él se parecían ambos eran insistentes pero a diferencia de kazemaru no sometí a un chico que está interesado por mi amigo, sin contar me acosté con él por estar intoxicado y no parece importarle solo le molesto el que lo ofendiera, además ryuuji alguna vez me dijo lo dejara en paz así que jamás pensaría en algo como hacerlo o acostarme nuevamente con él,

-dime el pelirojo de antes era amigo de suzuno-

-su ex -novio, te has encontrado con él y su nuevo novio-

-pero has dicho…-

-mentí, jamás estaría con un hombre-

-debería estar orgulloso de ser tu primera vez-

-podrías llevar te eso a la tumba-

-realmente se nota no le agrade pero hare todo por tener a suzuno si pude contigo puedo con el-

-estas alzando la voz, espero el jamás se entere de los nuestro o lo que hubo-

-descuida-

Después él se fue en busca de suzuno, realmente esperaba jamás enamorarme sin importar nada, pero….entrando a la casa estaba ryuuji junto a nagumo, el parecía estar riéndose de algo de lo que le hablara nagumo, realmente me era molesto, mas saber su amor cambiaba tan fácil no dudaría se habían acostado y lo que trae encima son regalos que nagumo hizo para ganárselo…

-Hiroto, me alegra encontrarte-

-¿acaso me perdí?-

-algo, sabes…quiero sepas le he pedido a Ryuuji ser mi novio y acepto-

-que bien-

Que cosa, eso me sorprendía y me molestaba, así de fácil era, claro antes solo se iba a la cama con quien se lo pedía y se entregaba sin preocupación, seguro aceptaba a nagumo por lo que tenía, bien pues no lo dejaría tranquilo se le olvidaba a ambos yo compre la libertad de ryuuji me pertenecía a mi prácticamente, se lo haría recordar.

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Les he traido de nuevo continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 32

* * *

**POV: Hiroto.**

La fiesta fue un éxito, solo que termino pronto excepto para Nagumo, Ryuuji, Suzuno y kazemaru los cuales invite a quedarse claro tuve que persuadir amablemente a un par chantajeándolos con su trabajo además de alguna manera era feliz de tener a mis dos amigos así tuviera que insistir un poco, aunque por dentro se estuvieran imaginado como ascendían al otro,

Como la fiesta termino a las 7pm solo estábamos nosotros en el jardín mientras los sirvientes ya habían terminado de limpiar el desastre, estábamos nosotros en una mesa donde mi familia antes desayunaba al aire libre fuera a la casa cercas a la cocina la cual se entraba por una puerta corrediza, además mi hijo termino cansado que ahora estaba durmiendo en su nueva habitación,

mientras disfrutábamos de un buen vino, suzuno contó sobre sus días en Italia y omitiendo de seguro detalles, contó el cómo conoció a Kazemaru e Italia en un navío privado muy espectacular , estoy seguro que aunque Nagumo quisiera presumir su amor, no creo que decir que Ryuuji era un gigolo se vendía por dinero es muy bueno, si lo hacia lo callaría …ese tema no es algo que puede hablar como se le dé la gana, después ambos terminaron muy tomados por su tonta competencia de resistencia de quién tomaba más al final tenía un par de ebrios en casa…

-vaya par-

-si quieres puedo llevar a suzuno a su departamento-

-claro que no, es muy tarde además dudo sepas conducir-

-tengo licencia pero…no de Japón-

-supongo podrán quedarse, ya que….Kobayashi-

-dígame, que puedo hacer amo Kira-

-prepara unas habitaciones para este dúo de borrachos, así como otro par por separado para Kazemaru y Ryuuji-

-enseguida-

-acaso estaré separado de suzuno-

-claro no quiero intenten tener sexo en mi casa, en este lujar hay un menor de edad y le quiero y me quiero ahorrar las explicaciones a los ruidos que escuche-

-entiendo…pero aún sigo muy lúcido, seguimos tomando juntos-

-acaso planeas emborracharme-

-eso depende de ti-

-olvídalo veré si consigo una cuerda para atarte…no pienses mal masoquista solo no quiero intentes algo-

-ya he cambiado-

-claro, Ryuuji estás cansado- _pase de un tono severo a uno amable con Ryuuji-_

-no, aun no…pero-

-entonces podemos seguir tomando juntos cierto-

-acaso me ignoras- _escuche una mientras conversaba con ryuuji-_

-perdona me hablabas-

-eres muy descotes con la visita-

-creo te había dicho algo, veo el alcohol te afecta, si quieres tomar será con ambos-

-no la verdad prefiero descansar realmente hice un viaje muy largo a Japón y tengo sueño-

-como quieras-

Relamen estaba mintiendo sabia no le había agradado Ryuuji, además no quiero estar más que a solas con el aprovechando Nagumo no molestara, después de un rato las habitaciones para cada uno estaban listas y kazemaru junto a Kobayashi llevaron a suzuno y yo lleve a Nagumo a la que sería su habitación esta noche lo deje en la cama y lo cubrí, vaya realmente parecía tenía un hijo desde hace ya tiempo,

-estas preocupado por el- _mire a Ryuuji viéndole desde el otro lado de la cama-_

-¿no debería?-

-no sé, dime tú-

-el me pidió ser su novio pero…realmente creo respondí por responsabilidad-

-estás hablando enserio_\- el musito algo pero le pude escuchar por el silencio de la habitación-_

-supongo también estoy algo mareado, no olvida lo que he dicho-

-dime estas en tus sentidos para hablar un poco-

-sobre que debemos hablar-

-sobre lo que paso en la tarde-

-eso, no importa lo olvidara fácilmente, kira-san-

-alguna vez me llamaras por mí por mi nombre-

-¿he?-

-nagumo es unos meses mayor a mí, aun así a él ya le llamas "Nagumo" se fui yo quien te lo pidió pero esperaba lo mismo para mí, acaso soy poca cosa para ti-

-yo...-

En ese momento gracia a un quejido recordé aun estábamos en la habitación donde estaba nagumo, así que lo tome del brazo empujándolo un poco hacia afuera y cerrar, El miraba para el suelo sin verme…

-bien te responderé lo que quieras-

-qué cosa-

-antes has dicho que por que te bese cuando el hospital y jamás te respondí, bien hablaremos si eso quieres pero vayamos a otra parte-

Tome a ryuuji de la mano y lo arrastre conmigo hasta mi habitación cerrando, una vez ambos estábamos dentro y lo hice sentar sobre un sofá y yo me coloque frete a el en otro sofá,

-entonces me dirá ahora si…por qué me beso antes-

-claro, pero con una condición-

-¿cuál es?-

-te la diré después del interrogatorio, bien comienza-

Estaba frete a él y podía verle claramente nervioso, aun así sin verme a los ojos hizo su pregunta titubeando un poco…

-Osamu y usted…son familia-

-supongo…que casi es así-

-¿he?

El alzo la vista sorprendido, supongo podía contarle además Osamu jamás se lo diría y lo engañaría seguro,

-Osamu es medio hermano de mi esposa, ex -esposa mejor dicho, pero yo jamás lo vi como su hermano ya que siempre la ignoraba-

-ya…bien ahora… ¿Por qué me beso?-

-no se-

-prometió responder-

-esa es la respuesta, aunque lo he pensado porque lo hice…no se creó de alguna manera muy tonta me recuerdas a mi esposa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tu carácter es igual aunque sus ojos sean desafiantes su tono y claro aunque su físico son muy diferentes en lo obvio, creo…eres el único que me hace dudar entre serle fiel a su recuerdo y caer ante ti-

-qué cosa-

-la primera vez que lo hicimos estaba semi concite solo un impulso de tomar algo que era mío me cruzaba por la mente, por eso es que deseaba disculparme pero después de que me pidieras no molestarte, lo he hecho es por eso que he sido frio contigo, porque tú lo pediste-

-quiere decir que como yo le dije me dejara en paz a estado evasivo y grosero conmigo-

-no creo que grosero, pero si-

-aun así, eso no explica el beso, seguro es una excusa además …no sé si creerle cuando a dicho es familiar de Osamu, Seguro ambos solo me utiliza sin saber la verdad-

-ya te dije ese y yo no somos nada y bien te lo demostrare-

-si claro, nada hará que le crea-

Me levante de donde estaba y me acerque a él era hora de cobrar mi condición al responderle su pequeño interrogatorio… lo tome del brazo para levantarlo y después lo bese, se eso solo haría me reprochara pero lo convencería de una forma,

El intentaba alejarse de mi beso mientras yo lo sujetaba y seguir después me separe un poco y lo lleve a la cama empujándolo para que callera en ella y después colocándome encima, se parecía intentaría lastimarlo, pero no era así, esperaba entendiera jamás lo forzaría a nada solo quería el mismo me permitiera ir más lejos de este beso que ahora le dedicaba a sus labios sin tocar nada más para no incomodarle y menos aterrarle, eso era lo último que quería ver, que llorase por mi culpa.

* * *

**espero les gustase. [Posible lemon el siguiente capitulo]**


End file.
